Vinculo de Sangre
by Sybill
Summary: Severus se encuentra con alguien de su pasado, continuacion del pasado no perdona REVIEWS (ver nota del autor)
1. Nota de la autora

**Nota de la autora:**

Saludos a todos mis amigos y amigas!

Primero que todo quiero mandarles un abrazo gigante a todas las personas que extrañaron mi súbita partida, primero que todo quiero comentarles que el hecho que mis escritos hayan desaparecido de esta pagina no fue un hecho que yo haya hecho ha voluntad sino producto de un acto de maldad hacia mi persona dado que un motifago o mortifaga invadió tanto mi cuenta de mail como la cuenta de ff.net y borro de forma malintencionada los escritos hechos en un esfuerzo de mas de un año…

Afortunadamente y gracias a que soy precavida mis tres fanfiction no se perdieron sino que los conservo con cuidado.

Tengo que confesarles que dude volver a publicar mis historias en fanfiction.net por la seguridad que la persona que hizo esto puede invadir de nuevo mi espacio, por tal motivo anuncio que el mail que aparece en mi perfil no tiene nada que ver con mis cuentas de correo actuales y por tal motivo les pediré que se abstengan de escribirme dado que seguramente no recibirán respuesta.

La razón por la cual publique de nuevo las historias es porque siento la responsabilidad de exponer los finales que pocas personas pudieron leer y que estoy segura extrañaron; además se que muchos les encantan mis escritos…, lamente mucho la perdida de mis 272 reviews de la mision y otros tantos de las otras historias sin embargo me siento animada y seguramente siga escribiendo.

Un abrazo

**_Sybill_****__**


	2. Capitulo 1

_Continuación del pasado no perdona:_

**VINCULO DE SANGRE:**

Por Sybill

"La vida es como una serpiente... una serpiente que se muerde la cola"

_Fragmento de Diario.  Mayo 23 del año del Dragón._

Era un día de verano, hacia calor y me dispuse como todos los días a ir al último día de escuela;  próximamente cumpliría once e iría a estudiar a una escuela de magia; yo siempre supe que era mago, siempre, desde el primer instante en que abrí los ojos y pude entender el mundo sabía que tenia poderes. Mis padres estaban preocupados por que según ellos decían que yo mostraba ciertas habilidades que no eran propias de un niño de mi edad. Decían que debía estar enfermo, o algo así. Mi madre en especial estaba muy afanada por mi, decía que mis poderes se manifestaban con mucha facilidad, y eso le preocupaba; a mi padre sin embargo poco le importaba que fuera diferente, el siempre veía las cosas mas negativas en mi; hasta el momento de hoy estoy seguro de que me odiaba; no se porque razón pero así era. Quisiera decir que papá me quería, de verdad quisiera creerlo, mas sin embargo su forma de ser con migo siempre me decía lo contrario; muchas veces me pegaba, me pegaba fuerte y yo le tenia miedo. Mamá sin embargo era una cosa aparte, ella me quería, a veces me miraba con sus ojos como si viera a otra persona; no se si solo era mi impresión. Tanto papá como mamá eran viejos, mucha gente se sorprendía al conocerme y le preguntaban a ella como había hecho para engendrarme; ella decía que aunque a su edad era estéril deseaba tanto tener un hijo que entre mi padre y ella hicieron algún tipo de invocación para que yo naciera; a muchos esto les parecía raro; mis padres eran prácticamente unos ancianos, no eran del todo viejos, pero aún así no tenían edad para tener un hijo; sin embargo no podían negar que era de la familia,  yo me parecía a mi padre; mi mamá en ocasiones me decía que todos los Snape tenían esos ojos oscuros y penetrantes que eran muy característicos de nuestro linaje, también decía que me parecía a mi hermano mayor, a quien nunca había conocido; él se había ido de la casa desde muy joven; mi padre decía que el era un perdedor pero mamá lo recordaba con cariño; no se porque pero nunca recibimos una carta suya.

Yo no soy un chico con muchos amigos, la verdad casi no tengo; mi único amigo no es humano, en realidad es un cuervo y su nombre es "Vender". Me gustan los cuervos son animales muy inteligentes, como yo.  todas las personas adultas que conozco dicen que soy  "perspicaz",  y los cuervos son animales con una inteligencia que asombran; por eso me gustan; y además es que no se pero puedo comunicarme con ellos; no quiero decir que "converse con ellos", no, lo que pasa es que cuando "silbo" los llamo, y vienen a mi una cantidad sorprendente. Esa es una de las razones por las que mamá esta preocupada, dice que no es normal que atraiga a ese tipo de animales; pero en realidad a mi no me importa; es bueno tener a un cuervo como amigo.

 Los chicos de la escuela dicen que soy raro,  lo dicen porque casi no hablo y  no tengo amigos. La razón por la que no hablo es porque ningún chico me parece que sea lo suficientemente inteligente para hablar con migo, todos salen con unas bobadas que a veces me sorprenden, además tampoco ellos me hablan a mí. A veces pienso que la gente me tiene miedo,  bueno en realidad sé que me temen, no se como explicarlo pero es algo que hay en mi, es como un séptimo sentido, en ocasiones me doy cuenta solo con acercarme a alguien  si la persona esta triste, feliz o angustiada. Siento que la gente me trata con reserva, y saben no me incomoda para nada que me tengan miedo, en cierta forma me gusta.

Hay algunos chicos que me tienen rabia, en otras palabras no les gusto, no se porque...,   han tratado de golpearme varias veces y no han podido salir airosos. Yo soy un chico pequeño, soy flaco y parezco débil, pero eso es solo en apariencia; una de las razones por las cuales mis padres se alarman es que parece que tengo mucha fuerza y además pego duro. Tengo que confesar que  una de las razones por las que me tienen miedo es porque a mas de uno le he dado una paliza; pero no quiero que me malinterpreten, yo no soy de la clase de niños que les gusta pelear por todo, y ganarse las cosas a través de los golpes; lo que pasa es que no soporto que algunos bribones  pretendan  intimidar y conseguir las cosas por las malas; tampoco soporto que me insulten o me hagan daño. Mis padres, (y en especial mi padre) dice estar muy decepcionado de mi, porque  mensualmente reciben muchas quejas de las escuela, diciendo que yo tengo un serio problema de adaptación; esto dio pie a que papá me tratara de "inadaptado social", como si fuera algún tipo de delincuente. 

Papá siempre me trata así, es doloroso para mí que siempre me trate mal, cuando no me grita o me pega, usualmente siempre me hiere con sus palabras. Yo puedo ser muy duro con los desconocidos que me hacen daño, pero con mi padre lo único que puedo hacer es llorar. Mamá dice que tengo tierno el corazón y que por eso lloro tanto. Mi papá dice que soy un maricón; y que eso debe estar en mis genes; bueno en fin, la cuestión es que se me escurren las lagrimas con mucha facilidad, pero solo con las personas que quiero y a las que debo respeto; con el resto de las personas mas vale que me tengan cuidado.

Mamá trata de hacer lo que puede para defenderme, pero lo que pasa es que mamá ha estado enferma; no es nada grave, por lo menos eso dice el medimago; pero aún así ahora descansa mucho, y mientras ella trata de dormir la siesta, a mí me toca enfrentarme con mi padre. Ella sabe como él me trata, y en algunas ocasiones no dice ni hace nada al respecto. Uno de los elfos domésticos de la cocina me dijo que papá era así también con mi hermano, pero que mi madre en ese entonces controlaba más su ira; sin embargo ahora que ha estado enferma las cosas han cambiado.

Yo no quisiera quejarme, la verdad es que llevo una buena vida, nunca me ha faltado nada, y usualmente tengo todo lo que necesito y hasta un poquito mas; mis padres han pensado en llevarme a estudiar al extranjero, después del verano iré a estudiar a Beauxbatons a Durmstrang; papá prefiere la segunda dice que allá la educación es excelente, mi madre por su parte piensa que Beauxbatons es la mejor, por que quiere que aprenda francés... bueno independientemente a donde valla se que me va tocar aprender otro idioma, ambos colegios quedan fuera de Inglaterra, y algunos quedan muy lejos. Pero creo que lo mas seguro es que valla a Durmstrang pues papá dice que de ahí salen los mejores magos. 

Sin embargo hay una cosa segura; no estudiare en el mejor colegio de magia de Inglaterra "Hogwarts"; mis padres están de acuerdo de que por ninguna razón iré a estudiar allá, cuando trato el tema son tan tajantes al decirme "no"; que ya me resigne a la idea de irme del país. No se porque no quieren que estudié allá, me parece un poco extraño, tanto mi madre como mi padre aprendieron todo lo referente a la magia en Hogwarts, y personalmente no pienso que sea un mal sitio para aprender... pero bueno yo no tengo ninguna autoridad para decidir; además apenas llego la carta de Hogwarts diciendo que me había aceptado para comenzar mis estudios, mi padre mando una lechuza diciendo que agradecía la oportunidad, pero que yo ya tenia cupo en otra escuela.

Es interesante como las cosas se dan en la vida, yo soy de los que piensan de que existe el destino, es decir que existe cierto camino que inevitablemente a todos nos toca vivir, y ese destino (en mi opinión), comienza desde que ha uno le asignan un nombre: Mi nombre es Damián; he investigado mucho acerca de los significados de los nombres, y el mío particularmente tiene muchos significados, por una parte sé que es de origen griego, los cristianos asocian mi nombre a "aquel que surgió del pueblo", en realidad no entiendo mucho este concepto, además yo no me identifico tanto con los cristianos dado en casa no tenemos una creencia religiosa definida (papá es de los que cree que la religión entorpece el obrar mágico). Sin embargo hay otros conceptos que me llaman mas la atención; uno de ellos dice que mi nombre no tiene un origen conocido, y que es asociado a la diosa Damia, que es una deidad llena de fortaleza y famosa por dominar animales; es así que mi nombre significa "domador ó el que doma".  Me encanta esta definición, en realidad me gusta mucho; aunque para serles sincero no se en que se relaciona con mi persona.

Así como el nombre se relaciona con nuestro destino hay muchas otras cosas que la vida nos da y que nos indican nuestro futuro, desafortunadamente para mi, en este momento de mi vida no tengo ni la mas remota idea de lo que me valla a pasar, lo único que sé por el momento es que hoy iré a la escuela primaria por ultima vez, y que luego me iré a estudiar al extranjero.

_Fin del Fragmento._

_******_

Era un día común en Hogwarts; estaba comenzando el calor propio del comienzo del verano; todos los profesores y alumnos se preparaban para finalizar el año académico; por los corredores se oían risas y voces de cientos de afanados jóvenes que se encontraban en la hora del descanso. Sin embargo el barullo del exterior se oía como un débil sonido en la parte baja del castillo.

Atravesando una serie de pasillos entrecruzados y bajando algunas escaleras se llegaba a la sección del castillo más oscura. Hace mucho tiempo esta parte era utilizada como prisión para malhechores; pero después de la fundación del colegio toda esta parte fue adaptada para que sirviera como aulas. 

Cerca de allí, en una oficina ubicada en la mitad de un gran pasillo, un hombre con aspecto recio calificaba algunos trabajos; leía ensimismado una pequeña torre de pergaminos que tenia al lado derecho y con una  pluma se disponía a tachar y hacer anotaciones en los mismos. Mientras leía se observaba que hacia una pequeña mueca de desaprobación mientras pensaba en lo mal que podían contestar algunos alumnos_:_

_ "Ja... tenia que imaginarme que contestaría algo así ese insulso niño de Huffelpuf", "Debí haber imaginado que no sabría la respuesta", "bueno por lo menos  este escribió lo que era"; "aceptable, pero no esta del todo bueno, se merece un 4", "Este chico de Griffindor tendrá que hacer un gran esfuerzo en el examen practico para aprobar"_

Los pensamientos seguían unos tras otros; usualmente siempre aprovechaba los descansos para calificar los trabajos que les dejaba a sus alumnos. Era un buen sistema el dejarles bastante tarea, dado que así  les tocaría obligatoriamente investigar (cosa que pocas veces hacían por si solos). Había algunos buenos alumnos, pero la mayoría eran demasiado regulares y mediocres al preparar pociones; él sabia que no era una labor para todos; había que tener cierta habilidad y vocación para prepararlas; recordaba en algunas ocasiones las palabras sabias de su antiguo colega el señor Browse "la mayoría de los magos son unos completos incompetentes para preparar pociones", cada día se daba cuenta de que tan cierta era esa afirmación; por mas que el se esforzara había algunos alumnos que simplemente no tenían la habilidad, o no les gustaba prepararlas (aunque fueran inteligentes). 

Habían pasado solo algunos años desde que el profesor Dumbledore le había invitado a acompañarlo como profesor en Hogwarts; sin embargo una cosa era segura; Severus Snape  estaba en Hogwarts para enseñar pociones no para hacer amigos. La mayoría de los alumnos le odiaban, y los profesores... bueno... trataban de tener buenas relaciones con él. Muy en su interior a Severus le gustaba su trabajo: era jefe de Slytherin y el dar clase le daba cierta concepción de poder; en cierta forma le gustaba dominar a sus alumnos y disfrutaba cuando los corregía de forma hiriente (especialmente cuando eran chicos de otras casa diferentes a Slytherin); el enseñar le daba una nueva concepción de la vida, transmitía conocimientos y podía decirse que al final de los años académicos solía estar muy satisfecho, porque aunque sus clases tenían fama de "terribles" no había duda que el ser tan estricto y dejar tanta tarea hacia que sus alumnos de una u otra manera aprendieran las lecciones.

Sabia que tenia muchas mas cosas que transmitir; por eso desde el primer momento quiso tomar la asignatura de defensa contra las artes oscuras, se dio cuenta que los profesores de esas materias no les enseñaban lo suficiente a los alumnos, el sabia lo importante que había sido para él saber de artes oscuras en diferentes momentos de la vida, y tenia la seguridad que él sabia mucho mas del tema que muchos de sus colegas, pero sin embargo aunque en varias ocasiones se lo había planteado abiertamente al profesor Dumbledore el nunca le había entregado la asignatura; Severus no conocía exactamente las razones... pero Dumbledore se había negado en todas las ocasiones; explicando que necesitaba mas un buen profesor de pociones.

Severus sabia que era apto para el puesto, hace unos años el debió utilizar todos sus conocimientos en artes oscuras para permanecer desapercibido entre los mortífagos, y el mismo Lord Voldemort. Sabia lo importante que era tener un buen profesor en defensa contra las artes oscuras, y sin embargo parecía ser que todos los profesores que pasaban por la materia ninguno, en concepción de Severus cumplían con los requisitos básicos para dictar la materia... unos profesores eran peores que otros... pero una cosa era rara... ninguna persona duraba mucho en el cargo... era extraño, pero parecía no haber profesor que aguantara mas de dos años académicos máximo en la asignatura. Por ejemplo este año se marchaba el profesor Font después de renunciar supuestamente por que se encontraba enfermo... sin embargo a Severus no le complacía esa explicación, el siempre creyó que Font era un completo inepto al cual le había quedado grande la materia.

Severus era aún joven, sin embargo su aspecto rígido lo hacían ver como un hombre mucho mayor. A él poco le importaba lo que pensaran sus alumnos u otros profesores sobre él, algunos sabían su pasado como mortífago, y eso hacia que le tuvieran algo de respeto; el a su vez trataba de llevar relaciones armoniosas con el resto de los docentes, aunque no podía evitar cierta rivalidad con los jefes de las otras casas. Con la profesora McGonagall aunque llevaban una relación de mutuo respeto,  había una rivalidad encubierta. Lógicamente ella como jefe de Gryffindor apoyaba a su casa un 100% y Severus Snape quien era un orgulloso Slytheriano  no podía evitar en  conversaciones informales (en las comidas o en la sala de profesores)  mencionar algún comentario con respecto a la copa Quidditch. Todos los años los partidos Slytherin- Gryffindor eran muy disputados y tenían un gran valor no solo para los jefes de las casa sino para los alumnos que se tenían una obvia y clara rivalidad. Y este año  afortunadamente para Slytherin habían tenido un rendimiento implacable y además de ganar la copa deportiva, iban en el primer lugar para ganar la copa de las casas. 

Esto a Severus le complacía, ni siquiera cuando el estaba estudiando había tenido tantos éxitos... se sentía tan orgulloso. La profesora McGonagall por su parte no le gusto para nada la idea de que Gryffindor quedara en segundo lugar, y tampoco quería mostrarle mucha importancia a Severus, dado que no había cosa que a el le gustara mas que ver la sensación de derrota en sus colegas. Sin embargo había ocasiones en que los profesores no podían evitar sentirse notablemente desilusionados.

- RINNNNNN

Un sonido distrajo a Severus de su labor... dejo los pergaminos a un lado de su escritorio; miro su reloj y se dio cuenta que en cinco minutos comenzaría la clase con los de Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff de segundo año. Suspiro al darse cuenta que tendría que regresar a  clase, hoy estaba un poco cansado. Salio de su oficina y la cerro con un hechizo, y al salir se dio cuenta que ya lo esperaban un grupo de bulliciosos jóvenes, el abrió bruscamente la puerta y los hizo pasar a clase. Esta era la última clase del día, después podría ir a descansar en su habitación.

Después de clase salio de mal humor, no soportaba a los alumnos incompetentes. Se podía decir que en todos los años había uno que en especial hacia desastres; hoy le había quitado  25 puntos a Hufflepuff y 20 a Ravenclaw por algunas situaciones desagradables, pero bueno ya había terminado. Tenía hambre pero no quería ir hoy al comedor, así que se dirigió directamente a la cocina.

Cuando llego un conjunto de elfos domésticos lo recibieron cordialmente.

- Señor profesor Snape ¿desea comer algo?

- Sí gracias, yo....

Y antes de que el pudiera terminar la frase los elfos rápidamente le llevaron  mucha comida 

Severus pensó que necesitaría ayuda para comer todo eso- acompañada con cerveza de mantequilla. Dio las gracias y se dispuso a comer. De un momento a otro escucho la voz familiar de alguien cercano a él.

- Ho Severus con que tu también preferiste venir a la cocina  ...

Severus sabia que el lugar que mas prefería el profesor Dumbledore entre todos los sitios del castillo, era la cocina. Usualmente cuando se quería encontrar al profesor, y no se sabia donde localizarlo, el 70% de las ocasiones estaba en la cocina comiendo golosinas. Severus sabia que desde hace algún tiempo Dumbledore decidió no decirle a nadie que estaba en la cocina dado que la enfermera Pomfrey le había dicho que tenia que bajar de peso... y que un hombre de su edad debería cuidarse de  los azucares, pero al profesor Dumbemore poco le importaba su salud si tenia que dejar de comer golosinas; así que había optado por escurrirse a la cocina como un niño travieso al cual se le ha negado un dulce.

- Si profesor... y veo que usted también decidió comer aquí...

- No me culpes Severus – y lo miro con picardía – tu sabes que no puedo seguir la dieta de Poppy...! esa mujer me quiere matar de hambre! ... además – y volvió a mirar a Severus de forma jocosa- hoy han hecho un pastel delicioso de chocolate ¿lo quieres probar?

- No profesor no creo que pueda – dijo esto mirando su plato al que parecía no caberle ningún alimento.

- Hay no seas aguafiestas Severus ...Trino tráele al profesor también una tajada de pastel ...- Severus lo miro con sorpresa y Dumbledore  se sentó  feliz como siempre a su lado.

El elfo trajo rápidamente dos pedazos de pastel de delicioso chocolate. Parecía ser como si todos los elfos supieran que el profesor estaba haciendo trampa con su dieta, porque de forma encubridora le traían las golosinas con una extraña sonrisa en la cara. Severus miraba con horror el pedazo de pastel .. se veía delicioso pero temía no poder comérselo.

- Y como te termino de ir hoy?

- Bien, supongo....- contesto Severus – y? ... el profesor Font es verdad que se va?

- Si Severus, parece que tiene alguna complicación de salud- dijo Dumbledore como sabiendo por donde iba la cosa ...

- Y ya pensó quien podría remplazarlo?- Dijo Severus esperanzado

- En realidad sí- dijo Dumbledore quien noto inmediatamente la expresión de Severus- Hable el otro día con Eduart  Blunt, un viejo amigo mío y creo que va aceptar el puesto ...

- Pero profesor yo 

- Severus- expreso Dumbledore en un tono entre cariñoso y firme- ya te he dicho que prefiero que dictes pociones, eres muy bueno para eso... a veces hay que conformarse con lo que tienes

Dumbledore parecía no entender; Severus Snape es un Slytherin y como todo miembro digno de su casa en ocasiones desea mas de lo que tiene... la palabra conformarse no era una de sus características. Sin embargo Severus apreciaba mucho al director, lo quería mas que a su propio padre, dado que en ciertos momento el fue eso... como un padre para él; sabia que Albus era una persona que confiaba en él y que en cierta forma se preocupaba por él. Severus sabia que aunque en muchas ocasiones le llamaba la atención y que en otras no aceptaba sus prejuicios, el profesor Dumbledore no podría traicionar su confianza. El sabía cosas que el resto de personas desconocían sobre él, y de forma muy respetuosa nunca revelo ninguno de sus secretos.

Severus se quedo callado; en cierta forma sabia que el profesor iba a responderle algo así, ya estaba acostumbrado.

- y que vas hacer de Vacaciones?

- Pues – contesto Severus sin darle mucha importancia - supongo que iré a mi casa... como siempre, una semana después de terminadas las clases como es usual.

- Si tu casa,  es hermosa sabes?, la ultima vez que fui me di cuenta – dijo Albus en tono amigable – todavía vive allí esa elfina ¿Cómo era que se llamaba?

- Mandi?, sí ella aún vive ahí, me tiene el jardín hecho un museo, desde que la deje allí no pensé que fuera hacer tan buen trabajo, aunque bueno se le dificultan algunas tareas al no tener un ojo, pero trabaja muy bien ...

- Si ella debe estar muy agradecida ...- dijo Dumbledore observando como Severus asentía con la cabeza, parecía como si su animo hubiera cambiado, de un momento a otro se vio una expresión de tristeza en su rostro, como si recordara algo ...

- Bueno ... yo  creo que me voy a la cama- y diciendo eso se levanto de la mesa y toco el hombro de Severus con su mano de forma amistosa- Buenas noches ...- y se marcho.

Severus se quedo ahí un buen rato observando su plato repleto de comida, comió un poco mas y luego cuando estaba para reventar, le pidió a un elfo que envolviera el pastel para que el se lo pusiera llevar y comerlo mas tarde. Algo decaído fue a su cama y se quedo dormido.


	3. Capitulo 2

**CAPITULO II:**

**La carta**

La semana siguiente estuvo llena de angustia por parte de los estudiantes quienes presentaban sus exámenes finales; Severus evaluaba de forma practica a los alumnos de cada uno de los años y les daba una calificación acorde a su desempeño. Después de reprobar a algunos cuantos y aprobar a otros, se dio cuenta que había terminado el año académico, en pocos días seria la cena de despedida, pasaría una semana en Hogwarts y se marcharía como era usual a su escondite, la casa que tenia alejada de todo el mundo.

Esos días pasaron rápidamente teniendo en cuenta que todos los profesores tenían muchas obligaciones que cumplir; tenían que elaborar informes finales y otras cosillas necesarias para culminar satisfactoriamente el año ... además  estaba el responder a las cartas de padres de familia angustiados por el rendimiento de sus hijos y demás ...

Al fin llego el día de la cena de despedida del año; como usualmente se acostumbraba, el profesor Dumbledore dio una pequeña charla y felicito a Slytherin quien gano la copa de las casas. Severus aunque ya sabia la noticia, le agradaba que su casa recibiera ese reconocimiento; era una satisfacción que usualmente lo acompañaba (cuando ocurría) todo el verano.. no había en el mundo hombre mas orgulloso de ser un Slytherin que él. No le importaba que lo tacharan de beneficiar a su propia casa, analógicamente un hombre siempre protege a su familia, y en este caso su familia era Slytherin.

Después de la cena, los muchachos recogieron sus cosas y se dirigieron hacia el tren. En la sala de profesores solo se encontraba la profesora McGonagall, cuando de repente empezaron a llegar el resto de los profesores y se ubicaron en su sitio. En la mesa estaban ubicadas unas copas de vino y algunos manjares. Cuando todos estaban sentados entro a la sala el profesor Dumbledore algo cansado.

- Bueno es otro año que termina, creo que ha sido un buen año- y diciendo esto el director se sentó a la mesa, y después de un breve silencio tomo su copa y  dijo- Brindo por los buenos resultados de este año y por nosotros los profesores, nadie sabe lo duro que es la tarea de enseñar .. ¡Así que a su salud!

- ¡Salud! – repitieron todos en coro. La mayoría de los profesores terminaban exhaustos después de cada año académico; manejar a muchos estudiantes jóvenes y revoltosos no era tarea fácil.

Estuvieron en silencio un minuto mientras todos saboreaban el delicioso vino hasta que el director volvió a hablar.

- Quiero agradecerles a todos los profesores su excelente labor este año, agradezco al profesor Font su compañía en este año y espero que pronto se recupere (el profesor Font esbozó una sonrisa) y a los otros profesores muchas gracias espero verlos dos días antes del comienzo del año escolar, espero que disfruten sus vacaciones...

- Profesor y usted a donde va ir de vacaciones?- pregunto la profesora Vector

- Desgraciadamente no se... aun no lo he pensado ¿pueden creerlo?, supongo que lo sabré después de la semana de cierre..

La semana de cierre se da usualmente una semana después de la finalización de las clases; mientras que la mayoría de los profesores ese día salían de vacaciones, los jefes de cada una de las casas y el director se quedaban para asegurarse que el colegio quedara seguro, para lo cual en esa semana tenían que revisar exhaustivamente el colegio, hacer algunos hechizos y otras labores.

Conversaron por unos minutos mientras se terminaba el vino. La enfermera Ponfrey le pego una palmada en la mano a Dumbledore cuando este trato de coger un dulce de la bandeja central, este la miro con recelo, y luego se despidió del grupo aludiendo que se iba a dormir pues estaba cansado (sin embargo Severus sospecho que se iría directamente a la cocina a comer alguna golosina antes de dormir). El grupo rápidamente se disperso. Severus no pudo evitar sonreírle burlonamente a Minerva McGonogall como diciéndole !!Si este año yo gane!!!!, y esta con expresión de la que no entiende se fue a su privado tranquilamente aunque Severus sabia que estaba que se moría de la rabia.

Después de que la mayoría de los profesores se habían ido, el colegio quedo casi solitario sin contar a los fantasmas y las personas de los retratos no había nadie en los corredores. A Severus le gustaba  esta temporada; disfrutaba tanto del silencio que no le molestaba que no se oyeran  risas y voces. Caminaba por los pasillos solo oyendo el sonido de sus pasos. Ese día tenia que ir a desayunar y al entrar al salón de profesores encontró una mesa mediana con cinco puestos; el profesor Dumbledore ya había llegado y estaba disfrutando de un pastel de frutas (aprovechando que la enfermera Ponfrey ya se había ido) con jugo de calabaza. La profesora McGonogall acababa de llegar y alistaba su servilleta para comenzar a comer. Ni la profesora Sprout ni el profesor Flitwick se habían levantado. Severus se sentó en un puesto a la derecha de Dumbledore después de pronunciar un buenos días y se dispuso a desayunar en silencio.

Era una mañana clara y  calurosa por el comienzo del verano. Ya en estos días habían tenido que hacer una inspección minuciosa de cada una de las casas; después de la semana de cierre se cerraría definitivamente el castillo y luego nadie podría volver a salir o entrar hasta finales del verano. La luz de la mañana se reflejaba por la ventana del salón, sin embargo en un momento la luz fue oscurecida por una pequeña sombra.

- Ho creo que ha llegado correo- dijo el profesor Dumbledore pensando que seguramente la lechuza parada en el borde de la ventana traía un mensaje para el, sin embargo la pequeña lechuza dio un pequeño vuelo y se poso cerca del profesor Snape.

Severus observo la lechuza sorprendido, hace mucho tiempo no recibía una carta, agarro el sobre de forma insegura, no sabia si era una broma de alguno de sus alumnos poniendo en el sobre alguna sustancia irritante; sin embargo no parecía que fuera un ataque, el sobre era elegante y traía en letras labradas escrito:

_Señor:_

_Severus Snape._

_Colegio de Magia y hechicería Hogwarts._

_Inglaterra._

Severus tomo el sobre, y delicadamente frente a la mirada expectante de Dumbledore y Minerva, lo abrió con uno de los cuchillos de la mesa. Dentro había una carta, y después de sacar su contenido; abrió el trozo de papel y comenzó a leer. Al principio su expresión era de normalidad, sin embargo pronto su cara cambio a una expresión de alarma. Se paro inmediatamente de la mesa y dijo un afanado "discúlpenme por favor" y salio del salón. Minerva y Ambus quedaron sorprendidos y con la boca abierta; Dumbledore entendió enseguida que no eran buenas noticias.

Después de probar el ultimo bocado de pastel; se paro tranquilamente pero con expresión de preocupación y se dirigió a la habitación de Severus. Toco dos veces a su puerta sin recibir respuesta, entonces decidió tocar de nuevo. Dentro de la habitación se oyó un "ya voy" (Dumbledore sabia que Severus no tenia muchas ganas de conversar pero sabia que muchas veces el era el único que podía comprenderlo). Paso un minuto o dos y se abrió la puerta de la habitación. 

Dumbledore entro a la habitación milimétricamente ordenada, y encontró a un Severus Snape con una expresión que ya conocía, era la expresión de la tristeza y duelo. Lo miro a la cara y se dio cuenta que por su rostro habían rodado algunas lagrimas... esa carta no traía buenas noticias. 

- ¿Que paso Severus? ¿Qué dice la carta?

Severus que en los momentos mas duros se le cuartaba la voz, y prefería no decir ninguna palabra, le paso de manera triste el pedazo de papel. Dumbledore leyó el pergamino silenciosamente.

_Señor:_

_Severus Snape._

_Colegio de Magia y Hechicería Hogwarts._

_Inglaterra._

_Apreciado Señor:_

_Lamento informarle que el pasado 1 de junio fallecieron en un accidente Muggle el señor Severus Augustus Snape y la Señora Mildred S. Snape. Agradecería que se presentara lo mas pronto posible a mi oficina para conversar sobre los vienes materiales que se le heredan y sobre la custodia legal de su hermano menor el joven Damián Snape._

_Agradeciendo su atención._

_Federico Davidoff._

_Abogado Mágico._

_Ministerio de Magia._

_Londres. Edificio concordia. Oficina 345._

Dumbledore leyó la carta  y cuando termino miro de nuevo a Severus quien esbozaba un semblante de eminente preocupación. Toco con su mano la espalda de su amigo, mientras decía un "Severus lo siento mucho".  Severus no pudo evitar sentirse derrotado, no esperaba esa noticia; aunque su niñez no había sido lo mejor al lado de sus padres no podía evitar sentirse triste. Recordó en un instante la ultima vez que vio a su padre; sus relaciones nunca fueron buenas, él siempre lo trato con mucha exigencia y nunca valoro lo que el  realmente era, en cierta forma lo odiaba por nunca aceptarlo, la ultima vez que lo vio el lo había echado de su casa ... y su madre.. la única persona que lo quería, aunque siempre estaba pendiente de la opinión de los demás, era la única que lo protegía; recordó como el día en que se fue definitivamente de su casa ella lo abrazo como nunca lo había hecho...

Sin embargo había algo en esa carta que no cuadraba..

- Profesor hay un problema ...

- Cual?

- Yo no tengo ningún hermano menor ....

- ¿no lo tienes? ¿estas seguro?

- Sí ...

El profesor se quedo pensando, y en un momento recordó algo, pero no estaba seguro ...

- Severus escríbele al abogado y dile que iras a verlo lo mas pronto posible; tienes que ir al sepelio .. hoy es dos de Junio, lo mas probable es que el sepelio sea pasado mañana ... ven en media hora a mi oficina y hablaremos...

- Si profesor ...

- Cuenta con migo para lo que necesites- y diciendo esto el profesor Dumbledore salio del cuarto.

Severus se quedo de nuevo solo; se sentía muy triste, no solo por la muerte de sus padres sino por las cosas que él nunca pudo solucionar en su familia. Le hubiera gustado que su padre se hubiera dado cuenta que el no era un perdedor, y le hubiera gustado ver a su madre de nuevo con vida. Sin embargo también recordó que pasados unos 7 años desde que se fue de la casa le escribió diciéndole que quería visitarla y ella le había respondido de forma muy curiosa, le dijo que no podía pues estaba ocupada ... no entendió nunca el porque no pudieron verse, en una ocasión envió una tarjeta a la familia y se la devolvieron completa como si ni  siquiera la hubieran mirado. En algunas ocasiones sospechaba que ellos sabían su pasado como mortifago y le tenían miedo, así que desilusionado de su familia no volvió a escribir.

Tomo un sobre y un pergamino y escribió una breve nota, agradeciéndole al señor Davidoff la información y diciéndole que pasaría por su oficina lo mas pronto posible, y le entrego la carta a la primera lechuza que encontró . Mientras decía esto no podía dejar de pensar en la ultima oración de la carta "_ y__ sobre la custodia legal de su hermano menor el joven Damián Snape". No sabia que tenia un hermano, sus padres no le comentaron nada.. no sabia que su madre hubiera estado en embarazo... _

En un momento callo en cuenta de una cosa y pensó- embarazo? No puede ser posible mama le dio esa cosa que le da a las mujeres ... como se llama?, a si la menopausia cuando yo tenia 16 (lo supo por una conversación que oyó de sus madre con una amiga), además estaba muy vieja .. ¿cómo se pudo embarazar?. Severus no podía darle explicación a todo esto, y esperaba que el profesor le diera una luz al respecto ... estaba muy confundido... Además como iba responder por alguien que ni siquiera conocía... ¡era inaudito!; habían pasado mas de 10 años después de que dejo la casa paterna y ahora le tocaba hacerse cargo de algún "don nadie"... pero eso no lo iba a permitir.

Sabia que tenia que empacar, tendría que viajar a esclarecer las cosas, no entendía eso de fallecer en un accidente muggle... sus padres no les gustaba ir a ese mundo... como puede ser posible que murieran en él, y ¿cómo?.... Pero antes de empacar debía poner en orden algunas cosas ... no había hecho todas sus obligaciones en la semana de cierre, aunque ya había revisado minuciosamente las habitaciones de su casa no había hecho ningún hechizo de cierre y tampoco había terminado otras labores ...

Se apresuro a ir a la oficina de Dumbledore, parecía ser que el sabia algo, se dirigió hacia la gárgola y después de decir la contraseña entro a la oficina. Se dio cuenta inmediatamente que el director no se encontraba solo; la profesora McGonogall lo acompañaba; al verlo llegar ambos se quedaron en silencio.

- Severus .. de verdad lamento lo de tus padres, el profesor Dumbledore me lo acaba de decir.

- Gracias Minerva- contesto Severus

- Bueno Ambus eso es lo que tengo- dijo Minerva mirando al director- cualquier otra cosa en que te pueda ayudar .

- Por ahora en nada Minerva, puedes seguir con tus labores- Expreso amablemente Ambus.

- Esta bien, estaré en mi oficina si me necesita.

Y al decir esto la profesora salio de la oficina. Severus quien estaba parado al lado de la puerta, decidió acercarse al escritorio del director.

- Siéntate Severus – y después de que Snape se hubo sentado continuo- bueno, esto es lo que tengo, hace mas o menos dos semanas recibí esta carta de tu padre – al decir esto se la mostró a Severus- en pocas palabras dice que agradece el cupo de su hijo en el colegio pero que él ya tiene cupo en otra escuela de magia.

- ¿Como?, mi padre escribió y usted no me dijo nada- expreso Severus en son de reproche.

- Si Severus, tengo que confesarte que fui algo distraído y cuando recibí la carta pensé que se trataba de algún familiar lejano tuyo; no caí en cuenta que el que remitía la carta era tu padre, la verdad acepto que fue equivocación mía ...

Hubo un silencio, Severus aún estaba muy confundido... su padre escribió a Hogwarts?. Mientras tanto el director continuo diciendo:

- Bueno, después de que me di cuenta que en realidad era tu padre el que había escrito, llame a Minerva, tu sabes que ella maneja todo lo relacionado con las admisiones, y le pregunte sobre el chico en cuestión.  Ella rápidamente busco su nombre en el libro de futuros admitidos; y encontró su nombre claramente escrito en la sección de hace aproximadamente 11 años; el niño nació el 18 de septiembre e inmediatamente después de su nacimiento la pluma mágica escribió su nombre y apellido, es decir que claramente el chico es de tu familia; dado que solo había unos 18 días de diferencia para que el cumpliera los 11 años se le envió la carta de admisión para el próximo año académico.

- Esta seguro que desde el momento en que nació el niño tenia el apellido de mi familia.

- Sí Severus, tu sabes como es la pluma mágica... es muy exacta y nunca se equivoca.

- Pero es muy raro profesor- dijo Severus preocupado- sabe ... yo sé que mi madre no podía tener mas hijos, lo sé, mi madre era mayor, y le aseguro profesor que ella no podía ...

- Lo entiendo, yo tampoco lo puedo comprender..

- ¿y que demonios voy hacer con ese niño?.. yo..- Snape estaba molesto

- Calmate Severus- Dijo Dumbledore en tono apaciguador- solo piensa una cosa, sea lo que sea ese niño debe estar muy triste .. no es fácil perder de un momento a otro a ambos padres.. a su edad.

- Si profesor pero yo..

- Entiendo Severus, tendrás que pensar que hacer con él, sin embargo si quieres le guardaremos un cupo en el colegio.

- Yo le avisare profesor.

- Esta bien Severus como tu quieras.

- Profesor- Snape dijo esto en tono mas calmado- y sobre la semana de cierre?

El profesor Dumbledore le dijo que no se preocupara que el comprendía que tenia otras cosas mas importantes que hacer; que el y los otros profesores le colaborarían en lo que pudieran, que podían cumplir las tareas de la semana de cierre sin su presencia. Severus le agradeció, salio de la oficina directamente a empacar y dirigirse hacia Londres.


	4. Capitulo 3

**CAPITULO III:**

**La verdad**

_Fragmento de Diario.  Junio 2 año del Dragón._

Hoy no quiero escribir, en realidad no quiero hacer nada, estoy en casa de Mts. Bulstrode. Ayer por la noche llegaron personas del Ministerio a mi casa; papá y mamá habían salido hacer una diligencia no se de que, un elfo domestico recibió a los extraños. Después de unas horas llego la fastidiosa de Mts. Bulstrode a casa, note que había pasado algo porque estaba muy nerviosa; me llevo a mi cuarto y me dijo que mis padres estaban muertos. No me explico nada mas ... no se que hacer; lo único que hago es llorar ... no se que pasara ... quisiera morir también.

_Fin del fragmento._

******

El hombre alto de cabellera negra estaba al frente de un edificio antiguo; para un muggle normal este terreno seria solo un lote baldío; pero en el mundo mágico se puede vislumbrar una estructura de mas de ocho pisos elegantemente arreglada. En el edificio Concordia había muchas oficinas de negocios de gente muy destacada; las mejores empresas del mundo mágico tenían alguna cede en ese complejo. Parecía pequeño pero dentro de él había muchísimo espacio; algunos magos podían confundirse fácilmente por los múltiples pasillos y entradas.

Fuera del mismo Severus Snape se confundía entre las muchas personas que frecuentaban el lugar; un poco confundido miró hacia ambos lados hasta que vio una puerta y se dirigió hacia ella. Dentro había igual cantidad de gente que afuera del edificio. Severus se sentía un poco asfixiado. Miro hacia el fondo y reconoció un estante de información, y en el mismo había  una secretaria mal arreglada que se limaba las uñas.

- Señorita ¿podría decirme como puedo llegar a la oficina del Señor Davidoff?

- Davidoff?- la secretaria miro de reojo a su interlocutor como si poco le importase.

- Si Davidoff ¡Abogado!- Dijo Severus de forma firme, le disgustaba las personas ineficientes.

- Ha se refiere al Doctor Davidoff, si esta en la oficina – y tomando una pequeña libreta  busco sin mucho afán-… hummm… humm si es en la oficina 345…

- ¡ya se que es en la 345!- dijo Severus a punto de gritarle a la secretaria- lo que quiero saber es COMO llego allá?

- Hummm  pues- Severus se estaba impacientando- por la chimenea… valla por el pasillo al fondo… el encargado le ayudara…

- 

Severus Snape dio la vuelta furioso, no podía creer que hubiera gente tan ineficiente. Cuando llego a la chimenea se encontró con un encargado que elegantemente arreglado le dijo un ¿adonde va señor?

- Oficina 345- dijo fríamente

- Esta bien señor ( y en ese momento el encargado  pulso una especie de botón y se abrió la puerta de la que parecía una chimenea muy grande)… llegara directamente a la misma. 

Severus entro y mágicamente fue llevado a su destino. Salio de la gran chimenea y observo una  oficina  mediana que tenia una pecunia sala de espera; en la cual una recepcionista trabajaba con su barita arreglando una serie de pergaminos: Severus suspiro al pensar que tendría que enfrentarse a otra inocua secretaria. 

- Señorita .. Soy el señor Snape  yo...

- Ho Señor Severus Snape?- dijo la secretaria de forma eficiente- el señor Davidoff lo esta esperando... puede pasar.- Severus suspiro aliviado que esta mujer fuera inteligente.

Inmediatamente entro por una puerta que conducía a una oficina con bella vista; detrás de un escritorio amplio de caoba lo esperaba el señor Davidoff que tendría unos 100 años. Al ver que tenia compañía el hombre alzó la mirada y lo invito a  sentarse.

- Profesor Severus Snape? Verdad?

- Si señor.

- Bueno... lamento lo ocurrido con sus padres – el hombre decía esto de forma mecánica como si estuviera acostumbrado a lidiar con ese tipo de situaciones- y le agradezco que haya venido tan pronto ...

- Señor Davidoff quisiera saber ...

- Cuanto es la suma que se le hereda?- El señor contesto de forma mecánica, sin dejar que Snape terminara de hablar; a esto Severus que le molestaba eso lo interrumpió diciendo..

- No... bueno Si ... pero primero quiero saber sobre como ocurrió... yo..

- Ho eso!!- Volvió a interrumpirlo- no lo sabe?

- En realidad no... yo hace mucho tiempo que no tengo contacto con mi familia...

- Comprendo- el señor Davidoff respiro por un momento y prosiguió- bueno lo que sé  Señor Snape, es que sus padres por algún motivo estaban visitando el mundo muggle y bueno ... parece ser que no se dieron cuenta que uno de esos vehículos muggles .. ¿como se llaman? Si "un auto camión"  o algo así los atropello a ambos ...

- Pero que hacían en el mundo muggle?

- No me pregunte a mi, solo se eso que le acabo de decir, la gente del ministerio solo cumple con avisarme la muerte de mis clientes, y yo por mi parte lo que hago es mirar sus herencias y llamar a los beneficiados...

- 

Severus miro a ese hombre con un poco de rabia, parecía no importarle las demás personas con tal de cumplir con su trabajo y llegar con el dinero de sus clientes a su casa.

- Bueno y sobre la cantidad Señor Snape ...- dijo el hombre fríamente pero Severus fue esta vez el que lo interrumpió.

- Señor Davidoff yo quisiera saber otra cosa- el señor Davidoff lo miro sorprendido pensó en su interior que era la primera vez que a alguien no le importaba tanto la cantidad de dinero; mientras tanto Snape prosiguió- usted nombro en su carta algo de la custodia de un hermano .. 

- No le conoce?- el señor Davidoff le hablo sorprendido

- No no señor, ni siquiera sabia que tenia uno ¿como puede ser posible?, mi madre no era joven .. yo ... (e interrumpiéndolo de nuevo..)

- Lo entiendo,  los que conocimos a sus padres siempre nos preguntamos eso, pero lo único que le puedo contestar es que fue por efectos de magia... no se mas y creo que nadie lo sepa, eran muy reservado... bueno sobre la custodia- agrego mecánicamente- puede usted firmar este papel y se podrá encargar del niño ...

- ¿encargar? Y que le hace pensar que quiero encargarme de el- dijo esto indignado

- Ho... bueno, si usted no lo desea puedo llamar al orfanato de Santa Matilda y ellos se harán cargo de él ...

- Severus pensó un momento y dijo: No, no haga eso ... aún ... me gustaría conocerlo primero, yo le avisaré.

- Esta bien señor, y ahora si me permite según las disposiciones legales la cantidad que se le hereda es proporcional a .....- el señor Davidoff hablaba con fluidez parecía que por fin podía hablar del tema que mas le gustaba, cifras, números propiedades, valores etc.  Severus escuchaba atentamente; sabia que la cantidad era grande, sus padres eran hombres adinerados... así que no se sorprendió. Todos estos años había pensado que su padre le había desheredado pero no fue así. Sin embargo si hubo algo que si le sorprendió.

- ¿cómo así que al chico ese no le dejo nada?- A Severus no le parecía lógico, si era su hijo lo mas lógico es que le dejara algo también, pero sin embargo había puesto una restricción en su herencia que le negaba el derecho a heredar.

- Bueno.. la verdad es curioso, el dejo en su testamento establecido que no deseaba dejarle nada al niño. La verdad no me sorprende ... es usual que se hagan este tipo de procedimientos; además tenga en cuenta que eso se traduce en que el dinero es solo de su propiedad- Dijo el hombre que solo pensaba en cifras.

El abogado le entrego a Severus un sobre sellado. Dijo que era algo que su madre pidió que se le entregara al momento de su muerte; el sobre tenia un hechizo que solo habilitaba al destinatario para abrirlo. Severus lo guardo bajo la mirada del curioso abogado. A continuación el señor Davidoff le dio los datos de donde se encontraba el niño y le pidió que lo mas pronto posible le avisara si se haría cargo de él. Severus le pidió que le prestara una de sus lechuzas para mandarle un mensaje a la mujer que se encargaba del menor para avisarle que iría a conocerlo. Después de eso salio de la oficina por la gran chimenea.

******

Severus tendría que viajar al lugar donde había nacido y donde había pasado toda su infancia. Todos los inmuebles que sus padres tenían le pertenecían y tendría que entrar de nuevo en la vieja casa que lo vio crecer. Tenia muchas cosas en la cabeza, el abogado le había dado muchos datos sobre los vienes que se le heredaban y por lo visto este verano no podría descansar ... había tantas cosas que hacer.

De esta forma y después de pasar por un restaurante a comer algo Severus se dispuso a viajar a su ciudad natal. Recordaba con un poco de nostalgia la casa donde había crecido llena de bosques y lagos, era un lugar precioso donde el pasó mucho tiempo pescando recostado en la hierva. Curiosamente desde que salio de ahí muy pocas veces había tenido la oportunidad de pescar; en el colegio aunque había un lago el no respiraba ese aire de tranquilidad y armonía que le permitiera concentrarse en lo que estaba haciendo, y por tal motivo solo pescaba cuando en los veranos se iba a su escondite.

Severus estaba un poco alterado todo ese día había sido un infierno y todavía no se había terminado. Iban a ser las 2:30 de la tarde cuando decidió aparecerse en el sitio. De un momento a otro sonó un "puff" y el desapareció de Londres para aparecer unos minutos después en un lugar que el ya conocía.

Comprendía que tenia que dormir esa noche en algún sitio así que lo primero que hizo fue ir a la posada local para arrendar una habitación. Cuando entro a la posada se dio cuenta que la gente lo miraba y  murmuraban entre ellas. Lógicamente sabían quien era, aunque hace mucho tiempo no lo hubieran visto. Severus tenia la mirada de su padre quien en el sitio era un hombre conocido socialmente. Al registrarse en el hotel subió inmediatamente bajo las miradas atentas de los presentes a su habitación. Al llegar a ella cerro la puerta como tratando de escapar de todo eso.... quería un poco de tranquilidad tenia que pensar en muchas cosas.

Se recostó en la cama y estiro las piernas ... estaba cansado pero no podía dormir, tenia todavía trabajo.

De un momento a otro recordó el sobre de su madre, recordó que aún no lo había leído. Saco el sobre y lo miro fijamente, en él había una letra elegante y distinguida, la madre de Severus había sido una mujer muy educada que se fijaba mucho en los detalles y su letra reflejaba eso mismo, era hermosa y coordinada y con tal uso de las márgenes que asombraba. El sobre solo decía: _"Para Severus"._ Al leer esas dos palabras él no pudo evitar ponerse a llorar, su madre lo había amado y el la amaba a ella ... odiaba toda esta situación, la muerte no le gustaba.

Miro de nuevo el sobre y delicadamente lo abrió, sacando de él una serie de papeles. Primero se fijo en la nota principal que llevaba la misma letra de su madre la cual leyó atentamente:

_Mi_ querido Severus:__

_Si estas leyendo esta nota, supongo que es porque yo ya he muerto. Se que en todos estos años no he tenido mucho contacto con tigo y sé que te preguntaste el porque nunca respondí ninguna de tus cartas. Solo quiero decirte que en todos estos años aunque deseaba saber de ti hubieron muchas razones que me impidieron verte o escribirte._

_Después de que dejaste la casa, en la época del que no debe ser nombrado nos enteramos que eras uno de sus seguidores; tú padre y yo nos sentimos muy decepcionados de ti y sentimos que te habíamos perdido definitivamente. No podía comprender como mi hijo se había metido en tal organización y como era capaz de servir al mas vil asesino._

_Y otra de las razones es debida a una persona quien tu no conoces. Tu padre y yo pensamos que por el bien de todos era mejor perder el contacto con tigo y vivir nuestras vidas en paz y lejos de la violencia. _

_Solo quiero decirte Severus que en muchos años me oprimía el corazón pensar en ti y en tu futuro ¿acaso no fui una buena madre? ¿acaso no te enseñe lo suficiente?.  En ocasiones sentí que toda esta situación era mi culpa. Sé que no fui la mejor madre  y que cometí muchos errores. Severus ¿podrías perdonarme?. Mi único consuelo es que después de que el que no debe ser nombrado desapareció, tu saliste adelante, hay rumores de que fuiste espía de la resistencia y que conseguiste que te indultaran. De igual forma se que eres profesor en Hogwarts pero en realidad no se mas. Por lo menos podré irme sabiendo que terminaste bien._

_Sé que voy a morir, he estado enferma y el medimago me a dicho que es cosa de tiempo. Trata de llevarte bien con tu padre, el aunque tu no lo creas te quiere a su modo y sé mi querido hijo que en ocasiones lamento que te marcharas._

_Hay muchas cosas que no conoces y que en esta carta quisiera que supieras, te he dejado otros papeles para que te enteres._

_Severus_ se que nunca te dije esto pero te quiero. Tú eres mi único hijo y por lo tanto siempre tendrás algo de mi en ti. Remuérdalo!__

_Con amor._

_Mildred_.__

Severus termino de leer las lagrimas inundaron sus ojos; pensaba como tratando de hablar con su madre: _"mamá no es tu culpa, no!,  es solo mía, todo lo que hice no tiene nada que ver con tigo, nada ... siento que te haya hecho sufrir, ¡De verdad lo siento!, pero he cambiado ya no soy un mortifago, soy diferente ... ¡Por favor perdóname! ¡perdóname!, lo siento! Yo también te amo"_

Lloro por un rato largo nunca pensó que su madre sufriera a causa suya. Se sintió de lo peor, sintió que parecía ser que nunca hacia lo correcto. Su madre había escrito palabras que el nunca soñó escuchar de ella. Dios la bendiga donde quiera que ella este.

Sin embargo en la carta había muchas cosas que el no comprendía. ¿cómo así que se estaba muriendo? Que estaba enferma?; es decir que ella no se imagino que moriría en un accidente, parecía que no lo sabia... parecía que de todos modos moriría...

Y había otra cosa, una frase, una oración pequeña que lo confundía mas "tú eres mi único hijo"; es decir que el otro es un impostor ¿quién es ese niño? ¿Quién?. Al mirar de nuevo la carta se sentía un poco cansado de este juego. El no se haría cargo de un desconocido ¡no lo haría!

Sin embargo noto que  dentro del sobre había algo mas, reviso el contenido y saco del mismo otro pequeño sobre arrugado. Se notaba que era una carta de hace unos años atrás  el cual no tenia remitente. El sobre era mediano y estaba ligeramente abierto, Severus decidió mirar sus contenido y de el saco otro pedazo de papel viejo. Lo que encontró allí nunca se lo espero...

Miraba la carta con horror! No había leído la carta pero inmediatamente se dio cuenta de quien era. El papel estaba escrito con una letra manuscrita en tinta negra, las palabras estaban escritas de manera muy femenina. _"Dios la carta era de Florence, mí Florence.."._ reconocía su letra su hermosa letra, con esa letra tenia un par de cartas suyas de la época de adolescentes cuando coqueteaban y jugaban a enamorarse; y tenia otras de cuando ella regreso a Inglaterra, cuando el estaba conquistándola de nuevo.

Severus estaba sorprendido, después de la muerte de Florence su vida había cambiado, estaba seguro que sí Dumbledore no hubiera intervenido poco después de su muerte, él probablemente se hubiera suicidado, en ese entonces no le encontraba motivos a la vida, todo se había convertido en un infierno para él, sus esperanzas estaban agotadas; hasta que se convirtió en espía y su vida volvió a encontrar un sentido. El recordar a Florence le traía recuerdos felices y dolorosos; después de que Voldemort la mato, su vida cambio pero a la vez nunca mas volvió a experimentar cariño por otra mujer.

No entendía que hacia una carta de ella en el sobre de su madre, no entendía nada de lo que ocurría, no se atrevía a leer la carta solo la contemplaba con sorpresa.

Hasta que después de un tiempo tomo la carta como si se tratara de un tesoro y leyó sus breves líneas.

_Señor y Señora Snape:_

_Se que ustedes no me conocen personalmente pero se que han oído de mi. Mi nombre es Florence McGregort y en un tiempo fui la novia de su hijo. La verdad no quiero molestarlos con esta carta pero la situación actual me ha obligado a escribirles. _

_Conozco  que ustedes desconocen algunas cosas sobre Severus dado que desde que se fue de su casa no han tenido ningún contacto con el. Hace dos años aproximadamente regrese de Norteamérica y me volví a encontrar con su hijo, nuestros planes eran casarnos y salir adelante como pareja, sin embargo yo me di cuenta que él era uno de los mortifagos seguidores del que no debe ser nombrado y abandone la relación. Poco después me di cuenta que estaba embarazada y que tendría un hijo de Severus. El por su parte se entero de mi situación y trato de arreglar las cosas mas sin embargo yo me negué a tener algún contacto con el por seguridad mía y del niño. Hasta el momento de hoy Severus cree que el bebe nació muerto._

_La razón de mi carta se relaciona con él, con mi hijo. En estos últimos meses he recibido amenazas contra mi vida, amenazas que me obligan a ocultarme. Quisiera la oportunidad de conversar con ustedes acerca de la posibilidad de que se hagan cargo de mi hijo por un tiempo, no mucho, solo hasta que la situación mejore y yo pueda volver a encontrarme con él._

_Ustedes son las únicas personas que tienen alguna relación con mi hijo en Inglaterra. Mi madre y otros familiares son norteamericanos razón por la cual no se pueden hacer cargo de él. Y por otra parte no puedo pedirle apoyo a Severus dado que la relación con el podría ser peligrosa (no es muy conveniente que el sepa que tiene un hijo y la verdad preferiría que no se enterara)_

_Reitero mis disculpas si los he molestado, solo quisiera tener la oportunidad de conversar con ustedes del tema._

_Respetuosamente_

_Florence_ McGregort__

Severus se sentía mareado, sintió como un leve temblor lo dominaba y por un instante se le nublo la mente. Inmediatamente comenzó a recordar y revivir la escena:

"Ese día no se aguanto más, habían pasado algunos meses desde que se había enterado de que ella estaba embarazada tenia que verlo, tenia que verlos a los dos; sabia que ella ya habría tenido el bebe, no sabia si era varón o hembra, eso no le importaba, solo quería ver el rostro de su primer y único hijo.. Fue al pueblo donde la había encontrado la ultima vez.... en días pasados él la había seguido hacia una pequeña casa, donde se suponía que vivía ... fue y toco la puerta de la casa, y coincidencialmente abrió ella la puerta.

 El la noto cansada y triste, noto que algo no estaba bien, noto que estaba derrotada, y que al mirarlo había de nuevo esa rabia, esa angustia, esa frivolidad que habían caracterizado sus últimos encuentros, pero había algo mas, algo que el no entendía. Raramente ella lo invito a seguir. En la casa no había señales de que existiera un niño, parecía como si ella nunca hubiera estado en embarazo.  Lo invito a sentar y secamente le dijo lo siguiente:

- Severus, se que vienes a decirme no se que pocoton de cosas, pero no pierdas tu tiempo, por favor; ya no me busques mas, lo que había en común entre los dos, ya no existe, por favor no insistas.

El la miraba como si no entendiera.  Sabia que ya no existían nada entre los dos, pero no entendía en realidad el mensaje; miro sin decir nada a Florence como interrogándola, y ella al notar su expresión continuo diciendo:

- Severus, el bebe murió al nacer

Se le desfiguro la cara al oír la noticia, no esperaba eso, nunca lo espero, se le aguaron los ojos; pero lo único que hizo fue pararse y salir del lugar; ni siquiera se despidió de Florence. Y ella quedo ahí como sorprendida de la reacción de dolor de Severus."

Severus recordaba la frase "el bebe murió al nacer", recordó como un frió se había calado en sus huesos, y sintió que iba ha estallar. El quería a ese niño, tenia serias dudas acerca de ser un buen padre pero quería conocerlo, saber que había alguien en la tierra que se parecía a él. Florence le había negado la oportunidad de conocerlo de sentirlo como propio.

Revivió ese sentimiento de perdida, ese sentimiento que hasta el día de hoy lo había acompañado. El fantasma de la muerte lo acompañaba en su diario vivir, el en poco tiempo había perdido lo que mas quería a Florence y al hijo de sus entrañas.

¿_Pero porque Florence le hacia esto?!. ¿Porque lo había engañado?, ¿porque había montado la mejor de las escenas?, había actuado magistralmente ante él rompiéndole el corazón. "Ho Florence porque lo hiciste?"._ Comenzó a recordar el sentimiento que el rechazo le había provocado ¿odio acaso?, no lo sabia, solo era el dolor, ese sentimiento que llenaba su ser; sin embargo aunque repudio la actitud de aquella mujer, no pudo dejar de sentirse derrotado y solo el día en que descubrió que se había ido para siempre se  dio cuenta de lo mucho que había  significado.Ella había sido la única luz que había encontrado en su oscura realidad, y esa luz se esfumo por completo el día en que Lord Voldemort la había matado ...

Recordó que exactamente pensando en ese hijo que nunca nació había comenzado a reflexionar acerca de los errados caminos tenebrosos que proyectaban  sufrimiento, miedo y discordia, y comenzó a sentirse diferente de otros mortifagos ... y fue gracias a eso que pudo encontrar en su corazón lo poco que le quedaba de humanidad.

Pero ahora descubre que ese niño no esta muerto, que ha crecido lejos de él, en el mismo ambiente en que el se crió ... en casa de sus padres, nunca olvidaría como vivir en esa casa era como un reto, un desafió que lo llevaron a enfrentar a su padre ....

¿Pero ahora que hacer? ¡Esta vivo!, su hijo estaba vivo ... y el no lo conocía, él tampoco sabia que él era su padre ... Florence deseo que nunca se enterara.

Severus Snape sintió un repentino miedo, un temor a enfrentar a ese niño, de verle el rostro y hablarle ... Dios que puedo hacer?. Ahora Damián, como se llamaba, estaba solo, había perdido por segunda vez a sus padres, la personas que lo criaron, y él llegaba en estos momentos como un desconocido ... ¡tenia que conocerlo! Tenia que hacerlo...

Habían pasado dos horas desde que llego al pueblo y ahora había oscurecido, se sentía débil, derrotado, pero tenia que ver al niño, tenia que dirigirse a la casa de Mts. Bulstrode como había convenido. Así que se cambio de capa y salio de la posada.


	5. Capitulo 4

**CAPITULO IV:**

**El encuentro**

_Fragmento de Diario.  Junio 3  año del Dragón._

Hoy a sido un día horrible, hay un pocoton de vecinos curiosos que vienen donde Mts. Bulstrode a chimociar sobre mis padres, sobre mí ... sobre mi hermano ... específicamente sobre él, después de comer el inmundo almuerzo de Mts. Bulstrode me entere que él había llegado al pueblo; los vecinos están algo alterados por su presencia, aunque parecen calmados puedo sentir que ellos tienen algo de temor ¿porqué será?. Pensé que vendría inmediatamente a conocerme pero pasaron algunas horas antes de que eso ocurriera. Llego a eso de las 7, cuando la vecina ya me quería mandar a la cama, estaba en la habitación poniéndome mi pijama cuando me llamaron al primer piso.

Baje las escaleras sin muchas ganas y ahí estaba él parado en el corredor principal. Quede impresionado del parecido con papá, tiene sus mismos ojos negros oscuros sin luz y la nariz aguileña. Mi madre tenia razón al decirme que todos los Snape tenemos esos ojos. Sin embargo no era del todo igual a mi padre, su piel blanca cetrilla y los labios finos como los de mi madre, unido a su pelo negro largo hasta los hombros y su vestimenta negra hacían de mi hermano un ser misterioso. Tengo que decir que me causo impresión y también me sentí intranquilo; me miraba de forma extraña ... no se como pero a mi me  parecía que trataba de absorberme con sus ojos ... 

Mts. Bulstrode  dijo en tono nervioso "Señor Snape, este es Damián"; él no dijo nada solo me seguía mirando ¡Dios me puso nervioso! quería salir corriendo a esconderme, pero en ese momento la vecina añadió en tono gangoso "quisiera pasar a la sala?", el seguía sin hablar y paso ceremoniosamente a la misma y se sentó en una de las incomodas sillas.

"Vamos niño muevete", dijo la insoportable Mts. Bulstrode quien me empujo dentro de la habitación. Ella se sentó graciosamente en una de la sillas, mientras que yo seguía parado mirando, por ultimo me senté también alejado de estos dos personajes. Todavía él no había hablado lo cual me inquietaba. Hasta que después de unos incómodos segundos  la inquieta Bulstrode en tono hipócrita dijo:

- Severus, siento mucho lo de sus padres .

Mi hermano la miro como con desprecio y en un tono bajo, frió y  calmado le respondió

- Gracias Señora ... sin embargo no he venido a recibir condolencias sino ha hablar con usted – la vecina quedo como paralizada al recibir tal respuesta, en ese momento me di cuenta que mi hermano no era muy amable, aunque me alegro que la pusiera en su sitio.

- Si ... claro, lo que usted quiera- dijo la anciana con un gesto de incomodidad

- Le agradezco a usted que haya cuidado de mi hermano, de ahora en adelante me haré cargo de él... después del sepelio el niño quedara a mi cuidado

- Si entiendo señor.. desde mañana el chico estará con usted

- Por ahora esta bien que duerma hoy aquí

- Claro... claro

- Me gustaría si usted me lo permite hablar con él a solas.

La mujer que solo parecía decir "claro" salio inmediatamente de la sala y cerro la puerta, fue en ese momento que me quede solo con aquel hombre que me daba miedo. El me indico que me acercara y lentamente me senté a su lado. Fue cuando me dijo _"Damián se que no te conozco y tu tampoco a mi, pero sea lo que sea de ahora en adelante yo me haré cargo de ti y lo único que te pido es que me obedezcas como lo hacías con tus padres" Su tono había cambiado ya no me parecía tan frió como con la vecina, sino que había algo mas "amable" en sus palabras, además me trataba de "tu". Yo lo único que pude decir fue un "si señor"; y después de eso él se paro y me dijo que me fuera a dormir. Yo quede ahí parado mientras veía como aquel hombre salía por la puerta._

Ahora me encuentro tratando de dormir, mas sin embargo parece como si no pudiera, de mis ojos salen muchas lagrimas, no se que pase con migo, antes algunas cosas eran seguras pero ahora no ...¿y si él es igual a papá? ¿será igual de violento? .. mi padre murió y nunca pude sentir de él cariño y sin embargo ahora que ha muerto me siento mal por no estar triste, por no extrañarle como lo hago con mamá ¡Ho mamita por que tuviste que morir! ... ¿por qué me haz dejado solo?

_Fin del Fragmento._

******

Severus estaba sentado en un pequeño escritorio de la posada. Eran aproximadamente la 1:00 a.m pero el no podía dormir ... no se lo permitía; tenia a su lado dos lechuzas que le habían prestado en la posada ambas parecían expectantes a los movimientos y las sombras que generaban la pluma al escribir en el pergamino.... 

Lo primero que hizo al llegar a la posada fue contactarse con los de la funeraria averiguando costos y servicios, después de arreglar  todo lo necesario para el entierro, se dedico a escribirle a  Gringotts tenia que arregla algunas cosas de índole económico, luego había escrito al señor Davidoff diciéndole que tomaría la custodia de Damián y por ultimo estaba escribiendo una carta para el profesor Dumbemore pidiéndole que guardara un cupo en el colegio para su hermano.

Miro su reloj y  se paro del escritorio; ya en una esquina del mismo habían una serie de cartas que tenían que ser entregadas lo mas pronto posible, así que dividió el grupo en dos y se las dio a las dos lechuzas quienes salieron a toda velocidad por la ventana.

Se acostó en la cama sin dejar de pensar en lo que había ocurrido, no podía olvidar su rostro inocente ... se parecía a él, tenia sus ojos, el color de su piel, el cabello oscuro, el cuerpo de contextura delgada ... si definitivamente era su hijo, lo era; y también tenia cosas de Florence como las orejas y la forma recta de la nariz ... no pudo darse cuenta de mas cosas pero definitivamente llevaba sus genes... El chico estaba  asustado, como él, no supo mas que decirle unas pocas frases y eso fue todo, pero ahora le inquietaba algo ¿seria el capaz de cuidarlo? ... el era profesor y en cierta forma tenia que hacerse cargo de muchos alumnos, pero no era lo mismo, los alumnos lo odiaban, y a el no le gustaba en ocasiones tratar con ellos... pero con el ¿seria diferente? ..

Se quedo dormido con esas preguntas y por la mañana despertó dispuesto a ir al cementerio; el servicio era a las 11:00 a.m y luego se les enterraría en el cementerio. Se vistió rápidamente y fue directamente a la funeraria, quería ver el cuerpo sin vida de sus padres ... quería despedirse en privado antes de que la tierra cubriera sus cuerpos. Fue así que llego a un mausoleo y se presento con el encargado, y este a su vez lo llevo a un cuarto amplio donde estaban dos ataúdes. 

Se acerco al primero, y vio una figura que había dejado años atrás después de una pelea. Su padre yacía rígido en el cajón y tenia una expresión severa como en vida. Sus cabellos que los recordaba oscuros ahora estaban canos y tenia mas de una arruga en su cara. Su padre quería de él algo que nunca le pudo dar, nunca lo comprendió y su existencia a su lado siempre fue chocante. Recordó esos momentos tristes cuando trataba esconderse de él ... Severus cerro los ojos y se dio cuenta que cuando el era niño amaba a su padre y quería complacerlo, pero el era de esos hombres difíciles de alagar, y cuando fue creciendo en su adolescencia el se convirtió en un enemigo, alguien que no quería ver ... Recordó las palabras de su madre que decían que después de que se fue de su hogar su padre lo había extrañado ... sin embargo ambos eran lo suficientemente rencorosos como para pedir disculpas ...

Severus puso la mano lentamente en el pecho inerte de su padre, y acaricio con sus dedos la tela fina de la túnica alejando su mano después. "adiós padre" pronuncio en voz baja mientras cerraba el cofre.

Luego camino hacia el segundo ataúd, paro antes de llegar a ver su contenido; estaba nervioso ... dio un paso hacia delante y allí estaba ella ... su madre yacía como dormida con un hermoso vestido ... Severus al verle su rostro cerro inmediatamente sus ojos y dejo escurrir unas lagrimas. "Ho! Mamá lo siento tanto", toco con su mano la mejilla de su madre quien aunque era anciana no había perdido su belleza. "te amo mamá", y al decir esto se alejo de la funeraria. 

Se dirigió hacia su casa. Al llegar vio como se imponía en el paisaje la casa que en un tiempo fue llamada la mansión Snape, era grande y hermosa, llena de árboles, naturaleza y vida. Entro por un pequeño portón hacia el jardín ... seguía igual como lo recordaba ... su madre gastaba mucho dinero en mantener su jardín bien cuidado, gano dos veces el concurso anual de jardines de la localidad, ella siempre le importa dar una buena imagen de la familia.

- Mi joven Señor Snape?- una voz chillona le hablo por la espalda, haciendo que el hombre volteara al encuentro de su interlocutor.

Snape se encontró con un rostro conocido, era el rostro de uno de los elfos domésticos de la mansión quien en una ocasión lo consoló después de un incidente con su padre.

- Ricino? Eres tu?

- Si mi señor el mismo a su servicio- dijo el elfo domestico haciendo una reverencia. – mi señor quiere ver la casa?__

-  Si Ricino, gracias__

- El joven señor Snape, ya no es tan joven como Ricino recordar, pero aun así Ricino aprecia al no tan joven señor Severus Snape..__

- Gracias – dijo Severus con una sonrisa quien también apreciaba al elfo anciano__

- Venga por acá mi señor__

Camino por el jardín y entro por la casa, Severus se encontró ante el mismo ambiente en que había crecido, parecía solo ayer el día en que había dejado la casa ... lo cuadros estaban en su sitio, los mismos muebles, hasta el mismo olor ... camino por la sala, la cocina, el comedor, la biblioteca, hasta que llego a su antiguo camarote ... al entrar se dio cuenta que este no se había conservado de igual forma, esta habitación ahora la ocupaba Damián. Abrió las cortinas y dejo entrar la luz a la habitación. Dentro había algunos afiches de dragones, libros de diversos temas y en una jaula  un cuervo negro. El animal parecía la mascota del chico. Severus miraba extasiado el cuarto donde había crecido su hijo, se dio cuenta que este era un reflejo de él, de lo que le gustaba.

Oyó un ruido procedente de la ventana y se dio cuenta que era una lechuza con "el profeta de la mañana", la lechuza entrego el periódico  e hizo la usual seña de paga. Severus busco en sus bolsillos una moneda, pero cuando la había sacado se le escurrió por las manos y callo al suelo. Severus tuvo que agacharse debajo de la cama a buscar la moneda ... cuando al fin la vio, se dio cuenta que esta no era la única cosa que había debajo de la cama. Tomó el objeto y le pago a la lechuza, se quedo mirando con sorpresa el libro que había debajo del mueble: "_Mil formas de defenderse y vengarse de sus enemigos: el manual de las mil maldiciones efectivas". _

Dios era el mismo libro que había leido cuando era niño, y por el cual sabia tantas maldiciones al entrar a Hogwarts, y ahora Damián lo tenia. Severus sintió un calor en su frente, por ese tipo de lecturas de las artes oscuras es que el había comenzado los malos pasos. No permitiría que Damián se estropeara... no señor, le orientaría hacia un buen camino sea lo que sea ..._ será un hombre de bien ..._

Después de recorrer la casa llego a la conclusión que tenia que venderla, era muy grande para el, el dinero que  sacara de la venta no seria del todo para él, sino para Damián, quien en estos momentos no contaba con un peso después de la muerte de sus padres. Fue a la cocina, y mientras comía algo les explico a los elfos domésticos que tendría que prescindir de sus servicios por la situación actual. Los elfos se mostraron tristes pero comprensivos, así que Severus le entrego a cada uno una recomendación escrita y los despacho. Al final hablo con Ricino y le dijo que hablaría en Hogwarts haber si podían emplearlo, el elfo anciano se lo agradeció.

Salio de la casa directo para el sepelio. Estuvo al lado de Damián en todo el proceso y se dio cuenta que el pequeño en realidad estaba muy afectado, sus ojos estaban como en blanco, no hablaba y trataba de disimular públicamente las lagrimas que a juicio de Severus estaban a punto de salir. Al terminarse el servicio y después de recibir muchos mensajes de pésame tanto Damián como Severus se quedaron solos observando el terreno donde yacían sus padres. Fue en ese momento que Damián se permitió llorar, Severus lo tomó del hombro y le dijo en tono bajo "tenemos que irnos" a lo que el chico lo siguió. Se dirigieron ambos a la antigua mansión. Severus quien hasta el momento no le había hablado al pequeño dijo "ve a tu cuarto y recoge tus cosas". A lo que Damián regreso después de un tiempo con una maleta y una jaula.

- y quien es ese?

- Es Vender, mi cuervo ...

- Damián no se si te lo puedas llevar, en Hogwarts no admiten ese tipo de animales – dijo Severus en voz calma, pero el chico protestó

- Si  no va él entonces yo tampoco voy!

- Esta bien, agarra tu jaula y vamonos, mañana nos espera un dia lleno de trabajo

******

_Fragmento de Diario.  Junio 6  año del Dragón._

Todavía no me repongo a todos los cambios, un día vivía con mis padres y ahora duermo en una posada con mi hermano Severus. El es algo difícil de tratar, la verdad casi no me habla, pero esta preocupado por mi. Por lo menos se desespera oírme llorar por las noches ... trata de calmarme pero no lo logra. El trabajo en estos tres días ha sido fuerte, ya estoy cansado de contar libros, cuadros, sacar ropa ...etc.

Severus quiere vender la casa, y también todo lo que hay dentro de ella. Dice que en Gringotts le dijeron que pueden subastar todo lo concerniente a ella pero que hay que hacer un listado de inmuebles. Ya estoy cansado del polvo, no creí que la casa guardara tanta basura vieja. Ayer Severus encontró un palo inservible con un hilo transparente, y lo observo con cariño, cuando le pregunte que era eso me dijo que una caña de pescar que usaba cuando era niño, es sorprende que pescara con esa porquería ... pero bueno, hay una cantidad de libros de la biblioteca prohibida de papá que Severus no quiere que toque (al igual que él), los metió en una caja y les puso un encantamiento para que no las abriera ... si supiera que la mayoría de esos libros ya me los leí no le pusiera tanto empeño en prohibirme que los lea... pero será dejarlo, me he dado cuenta que se pone furioso cuando no hago lo que quiere ... Dios que genio!

Al principio no sabia nada sobre el, hasta que ayer por la noche le pregunte que en que trabajaba, y me dijo que era profesor de Hogwarts ... yo le dije que iría a estudiar a Durmstrang  por que papá ya lo había arreglado, y me dijo de mala forma que no era posible y que seria mejor que me acostumbrara a  estudiar en Inglaterra. Ya no se que pensar, mis padres querían Durmstrang, ya me habían comprado ya el uniforme y  cuando ya me había hecho a la idea de irme del país, me dice Severus que iré a Hogwarst.... saben es extraño ... mis padres no querían que fuera a ese colegio, me pregunto si la razón de ello fuera mi hermano.

Otra cosa, hoy recibí de nuevo la carta de aceptación a Hogwarts y venia firmada por el mismísimo Ambus Dumbemore, mi hermano me dijo que el director era muy amable en firmar directamente la carta dado que eso usualmente no ocurre. Me da la impresión que mi hermano lo aprecia ...

Severus me ha dicho que estaremos otro día en el aburridor trabajo de contar cosas y luego iremos a su casa ... pero no me dijo nada acerca de donde vivía ... será esperar, pero en realidad no quiero hacer nada, me siento muy triste ….

_Fin del fragmento_

_******_

Severus estaba reviviendo muchas cosas de su infancia ... al revisar la casa encontró un pocoton de cosas que creía perdidas como los juguetes que recibió cuando niño, Los  libros complicados que solo el entendía, los informes de notas del preescolar (que curiosamente su madre los había guardado como un tesoro debajo de la cómoda de su habitación; Severus los miro y descubrió con sorpresa que en ese entonces había reprobado conducta), su vieja y destartalada escoba y su primera caña de pescar.

Recordó que la había hecho con un palo de un árbol seco e hilo transparente. Notablemente no era muy estética ¡pero servia!. Severus observó aquella caña como si fuera un trofeo ... ¡tantas horas pescando con ella en los lagos!. Recordó también los problemas que le había traído en casa dado que a su padre no le gustaba que el pasara el tiempo esperando a que los peses picaran.

Estos últimos tres días había estado con ayuda de Damián contando los objetos que había en la casa, en Guingotts le dijeron que se podría vender en una subasta la casa y los objetos de la misma, y a él le pareció una buena idea dado que no quería pasar mucho tiempo buscando comprador. La propiedad y los inmuebles eran costosos, su madre nunca hubiera permitido tener en su casa objetos de poca monta ... sabia que al venderlos se ganaría una buena cantidad de dinero, pero esa plata no era para él, había pensado mucho estos tres días que había vivido con Damián y se dio cuenta que dado que su padre no le había heredado nada, era mas que justo que el dinero que se recaudara  fuera la herencia del mismo. Lógicamente el chico no sabia nada ... él creía que le habían heredado algo, pero Severus decidió no comentarle eso.

Esa plata iría directo a Gringotts donde en una de las bóvedas del banco guardaría el dinero a nombre de Damián Snape. Severus Snape pensó que lo mas justo y correcto en esta situación era proporcionarle su herencia en vida. Comprendió que su padre no le dejo nada por el simple hecho de no ser hijo suyo; pero Severus al ser su padre si debía heredarle, pero dado que él chico desconocía esta realidad prefirió usar ese dinero para su manutención y su futuro. Cuando el niño cumpliera  veintidós años podría disponer de su dinero a su antojo, mientras tanto el seria su albacea y cuidaría que el dinero no se lo gastara en bobadas. 

En estos días Severus Snape comenzó a conocer a Damián. El chico era terco, algo desordenado y curioso; tuvo que ponerle un hechizo a los libros de la biblioteca prohibida a sabiendas que lo mas seguro era que el chico ya los hubiera leído, pero no le importo, ahora esos libros pueden tener un significado muy diferente del que pueden tener en el futuro, y para eso había que tener algo de criterio. 

Habían muchas cosas que le preocupaban, pero la mas importante era el estado de animo del niño. Damián lloraba todas las noches, tenia pesadillas, casi no comía y era extremadamente "obediente". Severus comprendió que debía estar pasando un muy mal momento... parecía un niño muy sensible y delicado, casi no hablaba y cuando lo hacia siempre nombraba a sus padres "mama dijo" "papa dijo" "ellos querían" ... Se sentía como si estuviera violentando la memoria de sus padres, como si estuviera imponiendo cosas distintas a lo que el chico esperaba. Se sintió triste al comprender que el nunca ocuparía el lugar de ellos ¡nunca! Aunque lo intentara, Damián siempre tendría la visión de que ellos eran sus padres ... y era mejor para Severus que esa visión se quedara así.

- Vas a vender esto también?- dijo una voz chillona

Severus miro a su lado encontrando a un delgado niño que llevaba una escultura mediana en bronce en forma de un dragón.

- Si ... porque?

- Me la puedo quedar?- dijo Damián 

- Para que la quieres?. Pregunto Severus  de forma cortante

- Es bonita .. además nunca la había visto.

- Te gustan los dragones cierto?

- Sí.

- Esa estatuilla perteneció a tu bisabuelo ¿lo sabias?

- No ... me la puedo quedar?.

- Esta bien pero no andes recogiendo mas basura.

- Esta bien – y el niño salio del cuarto  a guardar el dragón.

Ya casi habían terminado de hacer la lista de todos lo inmuebles que se iban a subastar sin embargo Severus había guardado algunas cosas para sí como libros, utensilios, su vieja caña de pescar (que la conservo por puro sentimentalismo) y otros objetos que le eran útiles o que le hacían falta. Al ver la cantidad de libros de la biblioteca familiar pensó donarlos a Hogwarts dado que ahí serian mas útiles incluyendo algunos referentes a artes oscuras ...

sobre este tema nunca espero encontrar tantos objetos relacionados con la temática, su padre los guardaba en el sótano ... había objetos que el no sabia que existían y que si los hubiera encontrado de chico les hubiera dado un mal manejo ... pero en estos momentos no quería tener ese tipo de objetos al lado por lo tanto prefirió venderlos en el callejón Knockturn y salir de ellos antes de que pudieran causar molestias. 

Hoy pretendía ir a la cabaña donde vivía. tendría que acomodar a Damián en su pequeña casa .. no sabia como hacer dado que el solo había construido un cuarto, seguramente tendrían que dormir en la misma habitación como estaban haciendo en estos momentos en la posada. Ya había escrito a Mandi diciéndole que tuviera todo listo para su regreso y le comento que iría acompañado.

Se sentía extraño vivir con alguien... siempre había estado solo. Es cierto que en Hogwarts vivía con muchas personas pero nunca compartió con alguien los mismos espacios personales era una experiencia nueva para el. Le molestaban algunas cosas pero era exactamente por la falta de costumbre, te tener a alguien tan cerca.

Comieron algo en la cocina, los elfos domésticos ya se habían ido. Estaban el uno al lado del otro comiendo pero no hablaban. Damián lo único que hacia era espichar las papatas en el plato. Ambos se miraban como armándose de valor para hablar primero, fue cuando el pequeño pregunto.

- Y tu casa queda lejos?

- Hum... si, creo que si

- Y nos vamos a demorar mucho en llegar?

- No 

- Y cuanto tiempo estaremos allá?

- Tres semanas y luego iremos a Hogwarts.

- Pero si aun no termina el verano ....

- Lo se, pero tengo que ir allá porque yo trabajo allí

- Y yo?

- Iras también conmigo

- Pero ...

- Que?- Respondió Snape de malas maneras tanta preguntadera no le gustaba.

- Que haré yo ahí?.. pregunto Damián un poco apenado – todavía es verano

- No se ... no se ... cualquier cosa... ya veremos ¿por qué no comes?

- Lo estoy haciendo

- No Damián!, no lo estas haciendo, haz estado jugando con tu comida todo el tiempo!

- Pero no tengo hambre ...

- Comes y punto!

- Pero ...

- PERO NADA!- dijo Severus en tono fuerte le preocupaba que el no comiera – QUIERO VER QUE TE COMES TODO LO DEL PLATO!!

- Esta bien pero no me grites – dijo Damián quien se le aguaron los ojos

- ¡y ahora vas a llorar?!- y al decir esto el niño bajo la cabeza y de sus ojos salieron unas cuantas lagrimas - ¡Que bien! Dime una cosa niño ¡siempre lloras por todo?! ... ni creas que me vas a manipular con eso, no quiero que cuando llegue a Hogwarts  todos sepan que mi hermano lloriquea como una niña!

- ¡No soy una niña! ... hablas igual que papá!!– dijo Damián mostrando sus ojos aún con lagrimas – tú tampoco me quieres ...

Severus se detuvo mientras oía esa frase, y se sintió avergonzado, se dio cuenta que había herido sus sentimientos ...

- No digas eso ...- dijo Severus cambiando su tono de voz a uno mas bajo y comprensivo-  solo come quieres ...

Se sentía como todo un villano, el podía hacer ese tipo de cosas con sus alumnos y no le importaba, pero con Damián la cosa eran distinta ... el era diferente a los otros niños, y no podía tratarlo así todo el tiempo ... era cierto lo que el decía: lo estaba tratando igual que su padre, a los malos modos ... el no quería ser igual a él, quería ser diferente ... ¿pero como?

Terminaron de comer en silencio, Damián comió de su plato un poco y después lo dejo. Severus recogió la losa y se dispuso a lavar los platos. Mientras lo hacia el chico se asomo por una ventana y silbó levemente, a lo que en pocos segundos apareció un cuervo...

- Vender ven a comer?- y al decir esto el cuervo voló hasta su hombro y  comenzó a darle pedasos de maíz...

- No alimentes al animal en la cocina el piso esta limpio ...- dijo Severus

- El no hace reguero

- Pues si lo hace lo limpias! – dijo con firmeza

- Si señor – dijo el chico en tono de resignación

Después de lavar los platos y asegurarse que todo estaba empacado; Severus le pidió al niño que trajera sus cosas dado que ya era hora de irse. Damián corrió hacia su habitación y trajo consigo una maleta, la jaula del ave, unos afiches doblados y una radio. Severus se sorprendió al ver el aparato y le dijo "si vas a llevar eso mas te vale bajarle el volumen cuando la oigas", el niño lo único que hizo fue una señal positiva con su cabeza. Después se dirigieron hacia la chimenea y de ahí viajaron hacia la cabaña.


	6. Capitulo 5

**CAPITULO V:**

**La vieja cabaña**

_Fragmento de Diario.  Junio 12  año del Dragón._

Ya han pasado algunos días desde que llegue a la casa de Severus; es una cabaña de lo mas chueca que he visto ... y cuando me contó que el mismo la había construido me pareció mas chueca aún, claro que yo no le he dicho eso porque no quiero que se enfade. Tiene un jardín de lo mas bonito que cuida una elfina domestica llamada Mandi, es un ser de lo mas noble y preocupado, pero no es igual al resto de los elfos que conozco ella es especial ... bueno lo digo porque es tuerta y tiene una fea cicatriz en su rostro, pero ella no parece ser conciente de eso. A mi hermano lo adora, todo el tiempo lo halaga "mi querido amo", "el amabilísimo señor quiere algo", "desea el generoso señor Snape una taza de chocolate"; a mi me causa gracia parece como si estuviera enamorada de él, pero mi hermano no le importa que lo trate así... parece estar acostumbrado .. A mi por mi parte me trata bien pero no tan "pomposamente" como con mi hermano.... Ella es muy linda y he aprendido a quererla .

Lo único malo es  el espacio, es muy pequeño y me toca dormir en la habitación con mi hermano, noto que a él eso no lo hace muy feliz, y a mi me incomoda también. Puso una cama vieja al lado de la suya y ahí es donde yo duermo. Me a dicho que construirá para mi un cuarto pero no me imagino como lo hará en esa cabaña... de pronto cuando lo haga se derrumbe.. aunque mi hermano dijo que su casa era fuerte... pero yo lo pongo en duda ...

Lo que mas me gusta de la casa no es la  casa en si, sino lo que hay alrededor de esta, hay muchos árboles, plantas y flores, además a unos pocos metros de la cabaña hay un pequeño lago. A mi hermano no le importa que pasee por el lugar que parece estar lejos de cualquier cosa, no he visto a nadie ni mago ni muggle por la zona.

Solo he estado un par de semanas viviendo con él y me he dado cuenta que mi hermano es una persona difícil de tratar ... pero saben algo? La vida con el no es tan mala, aunque tiene un genio de mil demonios no es tan agresivo como lo era papá. Una cosa que he notado es que él  se preocupa por mi ... la mayor parte del tiempo esta pendiente de mí a su manera, ... claro que no sabe decir las cosas; tiene esa habilidad que yo llamo hereditaria para decir el comentario hiriente en el momento justo, digo que es hereditaria por que yo también la poseo ... cuando estaba en la escuela primaria no solo era temido por mis golpes sino también por mis cometarios....

Pero saben, mi hermano hace algunas cosas que nunca pensé que haría ...

Hoy por ejemplo me invito a pescar, yo nunca había pescado en mi vida, así que nos dirigimos con un balde y una lata llena gusanos hacia el lago. Ustedes pueden imaginar la cara que le hice cuando vi que me dio la caña esa inmunda que encontró en la casa, esa cosa es un palo con un hilo trasparente, mi hermano se ofendió un poco cuando le dije ¿y con "eso" voy a pescar?; y me dijo de mala gana que "aunque yo no lo creyera esa caña servia".

 Me enseño a poner la carnada y a  tirar el hilo de forma que llegara correctamente al agua ... y saben una cosa  la tal caña de pescar que me dio Severus sí sirve porque pesque un pez mediano con ella, mientras que la caña sofisticada que el tenia no pesco nada. Bueno si pesco pero mucho después ... la verdad es que después de un tiempo me dio sueño, así que me recosté al lado de mi hermano mientras el esperaba que picaran los peses. Puse mi cabeza sobre la parte que sobresalía de su capa y me quede dormido. Cuando desperté el ya había pescado tres peses grandes, y con ellos mas el mediano mío hicimos una sopa de pescado lo mas de rica. De verdad me gusto que pescáramos juntos es una experiencia que me gustaría repetir.

Sin embargo sigo triste, esta mañana soñé que mamá estaba encima de un ganso gigante, y que cuando me acercaba el ganso despegaba hacia el cielo y se la llevaba. Mi amiga me ha dicho que no este triste que todo estará bien... quisiera creerle. Severus por su parte no sabe como decirme que no llore ... pasa de un tono fuerte a uno mas amable pero yo no puedo ... siento como si todo se fuera a derrumbar.

_Fin del fragmento _

_*****_

Estos últimos días habían sido de lo mas curiosos para Severus; primero que todo tuvo que acomodar en su casa al muchacho de la forma mas incomoda posible, puso una de las camas viejas de la mansión al lado de la suya en su cuarto para que el chico durmiera ... pero dormir es un decir, porque para Severus el niño hacia de todo menos eso... se desesperaba oírlo llorar noche tras noche, Severus no sabia que hacer lo regaño fuertemente, trato de consolarlo sin mucho éxito, fue amable y nada ... el niño seguía triste .... ¡Dios como hacer para que todo mejore?!... la muerte de sus padres de verdad lo había afectado ... a lo ultimo el niño seguía llorando pero mas bajo para que él no se diera cuenta, pero Severus no era entupido y sabia lo que ocurría ... 

Quería que todo mejorara pero no sabia como ... un día le dieron ganas de pescar como en los viejos tiempos e invito al niño para que lo acompañase, recordó como su padre detestaba que el pescara porque consideraba que era una actividad de vagabundos, y por eso mismo quería que Damián aprendiera a apreciar el arte de la pesca, así que ese día lo llevo al lago y  le enseño como usar su vieja caña de pescar y para alegría de él Damián logro pescar un pez mediano ... sonreía al recordar la cara de sorpresa del pequeño al encontrar que había atrapado un pez con aquella caña que pensó que no servia, era algo que le genero satisfacción ... pudo enseñarle a su hijo algo que el consideraba importante ... algo que esperaba que no olvidase en toda su vida. El chico después de esto se quedo dormido sobre el pedazo de capa negra de Severus, y este, al ver el rostro inocente tan parecido al propio que dormitaba tranquilamente no pudo evitar acariciarle su frente ligeramente con sus dedos.

Los días posteriores estuvieron llenos de cambios, Severus aún no podía adaptarse a vivir con él, le molestaba que no tuviera intimidad en su propio cuarto y decidió construirle una habitación al chico contigua a la suya. De esta forma saco del polvo los viejos planos de la cabaña que había diseñado unos años atrás, y trato de encontrar la forma construir el aposento para el muchacho. decidió después de mucho analizarlo que lo mejor para hacerlo era ampliar la casa lateralmente con el fin de rediseñar la cabaña y permitir mas espacio para la habitación. Gracias a sus conocimientos en aritmacia  diseño los planos y los pasos a seguir en la construcción. Compro los materiales suficientes y después de adecuar el terreno (para lo cual tuvo que quitar parte del hermoso jardín para tristeza de Mandi) tumbó algunas paredes utilizando un encantamiento para que la cabaña no se derrumbara, e instalo las bases de la ampliación con madera y cemento... poco a poco se fueron estableciendo las paredes en madera del primer piso, y después de tener lista esta parte comenzó a encargarse del segundo piso y lo que sería la habitación de Damián. El muchacho le ayudo en lo que le fue posible, al principio le dijo abiertamente que no creía que esa cabaña aceptara otra habitación mas sin embargo Severus que sabia que su casa estaba bien construida le dijo que "el sabia lo que estaba haciendo" dejando al muchacho con cara de escepticismo asombrado al darse cuenta como él a través de la magia y el uso magistral de su varita hacia que los objetos de construcción flotaran y se instalaran firmemente en el terreno formando el piso, las paredes y el techo.

Lo que a un muggle le hubiera costado un mes de trabajo en construcción a Severus solo le costo dos días; en los cuales amplio la sala y la cocina, construyo una mejor chimenea, estableció en el piso del segundo piso un corredor que comunicara los cuartos y las escaleras, construyo un nuevo cuarto de baño e instalo las ventanas, las puertas y el techo. Al finalizar la cabaña se veía distinta y como siempre Severus Snape estaba orgulloso de su trabajo. Solo faltaban detalles al interior de la casa como muebles y decoración pero al fin estaba lista!

- Cuanto te apuesto que si le quitas el encantamiento estabilizador esa cosa se derrumba- dijo la voz de un niño en tono provocador 

- A sí?- dijo Severus haciéndole una cara de desaprobación y rabia mientras pensaba "niño desagradecido" – y dime "sabelotodo" como sabes eso?

- Pues ... es que la casa es algo chueca – dijo Damián con algo de nerviosismo al darse cuenta de la reacción de su hermano

- Chueca? Con que te parece chueca?- dijo Severus en tono agrio- pues aunque no lo creas "no esta chueca", en realidad estabilice el terreno de la mejor manera cuando la hice ... sin embargo (hizo una pausa)... creo que dado que tú crees saber mas que "yo" hagamos una apuesta ...

- No Severus, de verdad yo no quería ofenderte lo que yo decía era...

- No, no, no Damián, tu dices que se cae y yo digo que no, así que como "estas tan seguro" vamos hacer una apuesta ... o es que tienes miedo?

- No claro que no tengo miedo!- añadió Damián con fuerza – pero que quieres apostar?

- Bueno... voy a quitarle el encantamiento estabilizador y si no se derrumba "tú hermanito" tendrás que hacer todas las labores de la casa por una semana ... y si se derrumba las haré yo...

- ¡eso no es justo tu utilizas magia, y así todo es mas fácil!, mas bien si yo gano tu me dejaras escuchar música por toda una semana sin quejarte!- dijo Damián quien estaba aburrido que Severus  a todo momento le dijera "bajale el volumen a esa cosa quieres"

- Trato hecho- Dijo Severus dándole la mano al muchacho – Salgamos de aquí y veamos que es lo que ocurre.

- De acuerdo

Ambos salieron de la casa y se ubicaron perfectamente cosa que estuvieran seguros en caso de derrumbe.

- Listo?- dijo Severus en tono retador

- Sí... Listo

- Muy bien – Severus de forma segura sacó su varita y apuntando hacia la casa dijo – "finitem encanten"

Después de un momento de incertidumbre no paso nada, la casa seguía en pie y no había emitido ningún sonido de resquebrajamiento.  Damián miraba con sorpresa la casa que parecía ser muy inestable pero que en realidad no lo era. Severus lo miró complacido y le dijo

- Ves que no se derrumbo!, cuando hagas una apuesta asegurate de que vas a ganar si no.. no la hagas ... y ahora quiero que vallas y barras  los dos pisos estoy seguro de que debe haber mucho aserrín por toda la casa- dijo esto en tono sarcástico- , así que ya sabes que hacer... ve ahora!

- Ya voy, ya voy- dijo el muchacho en tono de desconsuelo

Después de eso el chico había estado algo agobiado con las tareas de la casa, Severus aprovecho esto para darle una lección y para que él se diera cuenta que era necesario tener convicciones firmes. Disfrutaba un poco al decirle "Damián no haz tendido las camas aun", "hazme el favor y lavas los platos", "el baño tiene un charco sécalo!". Damián por su parte le hacia una cara parecida al odio e iba directo hacer las tareas, no podía negar que era obediente. 

- Ya acabe de limpiar la mesa ... y ahora que hago?- pregunto con desanimo

- Por ahora siéntate, no quiero que te desmayes – dijo Severus en tono burlón – dime Damián ¿qué cosas tienes para el colegio?

- Bueno Mamá me compro el uniforme de Durmstrang, la varita y algunos libros pero ninguno coincide con los que me piden en Hogwarts

- Pues afortunadamente ya tienes la varita pero aun así te faltan los libros de primer año y el uniforme así que mañana iremos al callejón Diagon temprano por el resto de las cosas y pasaremos por Guingotts

- Esta bien ... puedo irme a dormir

- Ve pues, que descanses en tu nueva habitación ... 

El chico salio de la sala directo a su cuarto. Severus no sabia si le había gustado su habitación, pero sospechaba que sí porque al poco tiempo el cuarto recién construido había adquirido la personalidad de Damián, con los afiches, libros, y otros objetos. El mismo se había encargado de pasar la vieja cama a su cuarto y se sentía mas tranquilo al no tener que compartir su cuarto.

Al otro día se levantaron temprano para no encontrarse con la multitud de personas propias de la época pre- estudio. Después de pocas horas habían regresado con una bolsa llena de cosas. Severus se dio cuenta que afortunadamente los objetos de la vieja mansión ya habían sido subastados y como el había previsto el dinero recolectado era acorde a lo que el esperaba, la mansión tenían por ahora varios compradores pero ninguno había concretado la venta, sin embargo el dinero ya yacía  en la bóveda a nombre de Damián. El muchacho se sorprendió al ver la cantidad de dinero y Severus al notarlo le dijo de forma sobria _"no te emociones esto te debe alcanzar hasta que cumplas 22, es la herencia que te dejaron papá y mamá, y la voy a utilizar para todo lo que necesites y solo para eso". _

Pronto tendrían que regresar a Hogwarts... una semana antes del comienzo del año académico; Severus no podía dejar a Damián solo esa semana. Dumbledore no le vio ningún inconveniente al hecho que trajera al niño antes de tiempo, pues comprendia que no lo podía dejar solo ...  mas sin embargo a Severus le preocupaban muchas cosas acerca de Damián y una de ellas era su estado de animo, aunque ya estaba durmiendo mas, todavía se despertaba en medio de la noche sudando y agitado. 

Sin embargo un evento llamo especialmente su atención: una noche ambos se habían ido a dormir. Severus se había dormido satisfactoriamente cuando de un momento a otro sintió que alguien lo abrazada y sollozaba a su lado. Abrió los ojos sobresaltado y encontró a Damián que lo abrazaba fuertemente parecía estar muy asustado.

- Que demonios pasa!!! Damián vuelve a tu cama por favor!! – dijo Severus sorprendido al ver como el niño se aferraba a él

- Sev..erus es Papá... papa esta aquí, y quiere pegarme ...- lloraba el niño aferrándose mas al cuerpo de Severus

- Papá?... Dios estas loco!!.... Damián debió ser una pesadilla vuelve a tu cama!!

- Es papá... lo juro, y quiere pegarme...Mumm- sollozaba el niño

- Pegarte? Dios Damián  entiende – y lo tomó por los hombros fijándose en los ojos llorosos del niño. -¡Papa esta muerto!

- Mumm te lo juro! Esta en mi cuarto.. me va a pegar!! Ayúdame Severus... por favor no me dejes!! Mummm

- Esta bien... vamos a tu cuarto te mostrare que no hay nadie...

- No Severus esta ahí... es papá!!

Severus se desespero ... no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, así que se paro tomando por la mano a Damián quien sollozaba. Al llegar a la habitación entro y no vio a nadie. Cuando estaba a punto de decirle al niño "Vez que no hay nadie aquí" prendió la luz y frente a Damián salio una figura amenazadora  que hizo que el niño gritara, Severus miro sorprendido la persona que estaba al frente de él...¡realmente era papá!, él miraba al niño con odio y le decía "Damián ven para acá pequeño bastardo te daré tu merecido!!"  a lo cual el niño grito y salio corriendo hacia donde estaba Severus.

- ¡Riddikulo!- Grito Severus ante la figura de su padre, la cual se convirtió inmediatamente en un enanito con capa....

Miro a su alrededor y encontró a Damián petrificado detrás de él. Después de esto grito:

- ¡MANDI! Ven para acá!! Se entro un boggart a la cabaña ... sácalo de aquí!.

- Mummm – lloraba Damián quien parecía realmente afectado

De un momento a otro la elfina domestica entro a la habitación con una sabana y tapo al Boggart y se lo llevo. Severus se acerco al niño quien seguía llorando y lo tomo de los hombros y le dijo:

- Tranquilo Damián, era solo un Boggart, ...un ser mágico que se convierte en nuestros miedos para defenderse... pero ya se fue, no tienes de que preocuparte yo estoy aquí.

- Mumm papá me quería pegar,... el siempre me pego Mummm

- Damián escúchame! – y al decir esto apretó sus hombros con sus manos y lo acerco un poco mas hacia sí- Mírame y escúchame bien lo que voy a decir, sé que papá te pegaba pero te juro que yo "nunca" te pegare ..."nunca" entiendes!

- Lo prometes?- Dijo Damián un poco mas calmado secándose las lagrimas del rostro.

- Si lo prometo, y yo siempre cumplo mis promesas ... siempre!

Después de esto miro bien a su alrededor y encontró la antigua cama de la mansión partida por la mitad, miro interrogante al muchacho quien le contesto: "cuando apareció esa cosa no se que hice pero se partió la cama ... lo siento". Severus miro bien la cama y se dio cuenta que la madera estaba podrida, seguramente el Boggart se había escondido debajo de esta. ¿pero ahora donde dormiría el niño?, se dio cuenta que solo por esa noche el tendría que compartir la cama con el, y al otro día tendría que salir a comprar una nueva. Así que esa noche el niño se quedo a su lado temblando hasta que se quedo dormido.

Sin embargo Severus tardo un tiempo en quedarse dormido, el incidente con el Boggart lo había puesto a pensar... sí el mayor miedo de Damián era su padre era porque en realidad este lo maltrataba mucho  ... su padre siempre fue así, un hombre frió, casi sin sentimientos que  hería a los otros con sus actos, recordó la ocasión en la cual siendo muy pequeño, como de 6 años había regado tinta en unos papeles de su padre y este le había pegado hasta el punto de no poder ir a la escuela en dos semanas ... afortunadamente mamá le había amenazarlo con dejarlo y desde ese momento él no volvió a maltratarle ... bueno no físicamente.

¿En que demonios estaba pensando Florence cuando dejo al niño al cuidado de mis padres?, ella sabia lo mal que yo lo pasaba en mi casa, sabia que mi padre era un hombre al cual no le gustaba nada, al cual nunca pude complacer... Dios Florence de todas las personas del mundo tuviste que dejar al niño con la personas menos adecuadas. Sintió una rabia inmensa con ella! ¡por Dios en que estabas pensando! ... con razón que el niño se comporta tan tímidamente, como nervioso de mis reacciones, como cuidando cada palabra ... quisiera que hubiera tenido una infancia mas feliz ... y no que este repitiendo toda mi vida como un espejo ¡no lo voy a permitir!

Y pensando en esto se quedo dormido...


	7. Capitulo 6

**CAPITULO VI**

**HOGWARTS**

_Fragmento de Diario.  Julio 20  año del Dragón._

Hoy he estado alistando mi maleta. Puse a Vender en su jaula y guarde mis libros. Pronto ire a Hogwarts en compañía de mi hermano quien es el profesor de pociones y tiene que hacer el ritual de ingreso al colegio. Desde hace unos días le he estado preguntando sobre Hogwarts  y el me ha contado algunas cosas sobre los profesores, las materias y las casas. Sobre eso me contó que el es el jefe de Slytherin la casa mas prestigiosa del colegio, le pregunte que si yo también podía entrar a ella y el me dijo que no dependía de él sino de un tal sombrero seleccionador. Me dijo que el decidía a cual casa  pertenecía ... mi hermano parece estar muy orgulloso de ser de Slytherin, y creo que en esa casa también estaba papá ¿estaré también yo?

Mi hermano me dijo que hablo con Dumbledore  a cerca de Vender y este permitió que se quedase ... es un alivio porque Vender es mi único amigo.

_Fin del fragmento _

_*****_

Cuando el sol mostraba sus primeros rallos en la cabaña se oia un poco de movimiento...

- ¡Damián! Báñate ya!!! Deja de dormitar como un lirón .... tenemos que irnos..

- Ya voy... ya voy

- Ya! Damián ...

- ¿no es muy temprano?

- AHORA!!!

- Esta bien pero no grites!

- Amo Damián ... le pongo su ropa encima de la cama?

- Sí Mandi gracias – y al decir esto el joven entro apresurado al baño

Mientras el niño se bañaba escucho de nuevo la voz en la puerta

- ¡Damián! Aprisa!! Sal del baño no tengo todo el día... y baja a desayunar

- Ya vooooy – dijo el muchacho mientras se quitaba el jabón rápidamente

Salio rápidamente y se vistió lo mas rápido que pudo sin fijarse en los detalles. Bajo corriendo las escaleras encontrando a Severus tranquilamente sentado en la mesa leyendo el profeta.

- ¿no era que estabas de afán?

- Sí... pero me gusta desayunar con tranquilidad – y mirando al muchacho dijo en tono de desaprobación – arreglate esa capa niño! Y metete bien la camisa no quiero que en Hogwarts piensen que no te sabes vestir ..

- Si ya se – dijo el muchacho arreglándose la camisa- hablas igual que mamá

- Bueno, eso es una de las cosas que debes tener en cuenta, eres un Snape, eres mi hermano, y yo soy profesor así que mas te vale dar una buena imagen vistiéndote  como es debido ...

- Ya se ... ya se ... 

Mandi hizo aparecer arpiadamente el desayuno y ambos comenzaron a comer..

- y mas te vale que estudies ¿entiendes? Si no estudias te repruebo, no me importa que seas mi hermano ...

- Si señor... ya me lo dijo

- Y ni creas que los profesores van a tener trato especial con tigo ...

- Si ya se .... ¡no era que tenias afán!

- En vez de molestar come! Y no juegues mas con la comida ...

- Si señor – dijo como aburrido del sermón ..

El resto del desayuno trascurrió igual, parecía como si Severus estuviera nervioso de presentar a Damián al resto de los profesores en el colegio, porque todo el tiempo decía "ten en cuenta que...". El muchacho lo escuchaba aburrido había oído el mismo sermón tres días antes del viaje. Ambos se pararon de la mesa y se despidieron de Mandi.

- Adiós Mandí nos vemos dentro de un año o menos si algo ocurre – dijo Severus

- Ho mi señor por que se va? (la elfina se puso a llorar) Mandí aprecia mucho al Amabilísimo señor Snape y promete cumplir con sus obligaciones 

- Sé que lo harás Mandi, tú eres mi elfina preferida.

- Mumm Mandi aprecia mucho señor  Mumm

- No llores Mandí, seguro volveremos en menos de lo que piensas!- Dijo Damián tratando de animar a la pobre Elfina

- Gracias mi señor Joven Damián... Mandi también lo quiere Mummm

- Bueno tenemos que irnos Mandi, recuerda cualquier cosa mandame una lechuza, te estaré mandando como siempre dinero ...

Tanto Severus como Damián tomaron sus respectivas maletas, y a través de polvos Puff entraron a la chimenea y llegaron a Homesmeade. Allí una carrosa los esperaba y a través de ella llegaron a Hogwarts.

_******_

_Fragmento de Diario.  Julio 23  año del Dragón._

Que día tan trabajoso he tenido hoy, primero mi hermano me saca tempranísimo de mi cama para llegar a tiempo, tuve que aguantarme el usual Sermón y comer rápidamente para después despedirme de la melancólica Mandi que toma nuestra ida como si fuera una tragedia griega, y mas la ida de mi hermano a quien considera su príncipe azul. Bueno pero después de todo llegamos a Hogwarts ... no pude entrar al castillo sino que me toco quedarme en la casa del vigilante, su nombre es Hagrid y es un hombre enorme, sobrepasa a mi hermano como un metro (y eso que el es alto), pero es muy amable, tengo que aceptar que me hizo sentir bien en su casa, que es pequeña a comparación de su tamaño. Comenzamos a hablar, claro que yo últimamente tengo ganas de todo menos de eso, porque aun me siento triste (aunque no tanto como antes). Le llamo mucho la atención mi cuervo Vender, parece que le gustan los animales, le conté todo acerca de él y me escucho interesado ... se sorprendió al darse cuenta que el animalito me obedecía cuando le silbaba, y me dijo que tenia un don que pocos tienen ... bueno en realidad terminamos hablando de todo un poco hasta que llegamos al tema de dragones y fue ahí cuando el se emociono y comenzó a contarme todo lo que sabia de ellos ... bueno tengo que aceptar que a mi me gustan pero no soy tan fanático como él. Fue en un momento que me pregunto sobre mi hermano.

- y como te ha ido con el profesor Snape?

- Quien?... habla de mi hermano Severus verdad?

- Si claro ...

- Pues bien, eso creo... 

- ¿eso crees?

- Si, hemos vivido juntos por un mes, me ha tratado bien aunque con frecuencia me regaña ...pero he comenzado a conocerlo...

- Entiendo ... y en casa quieres quedar?

- Pues quisiera estar en la misma de mi hermano... aunque no se ...

Me dio la impresión de que Hagrid no le gustaba mucho la casa que lideraba mi hermano, pero a la vez sentí que lo trataba con respeto, así que no le vi ningún problema... todos tenemos derecho a nuestra opinión. Después de nuestra pequeña conversación el gigante tuvo que salir  a hacer no se que cosas y me dijo que podía recostarme y dormir, sí así lo deseaba, lo cual hice con gusto,... desperté a las dos horas y aún el hombre no había llegado, fue en ese momento que me acorde de mi situación y comencé a llorar ... ¡Dios quisiera poder controlar mis sentimientos!, ¡quisiera dejar de estar triste! Pero no puedo ...  en cualquier instante llegan esos pensamientos a mi cabeza  y hacen que llore. En ese momento llego el vigilante, creo que se dio cuenta de mi estado de animo porque me  consoló con una taza de te y un trozo de pastel que sabia horrible (pero de todos modos me lo comí)

Al poco tiempo mi hermano llego a la cabaña, le agradeció a Hagrid que me cuidara y me llevo consigo, fue en ese momento que vi por primera vez el castillo por dentro, parece enorme, pero no pude constatarlo por mi mismo porque Severus me dijo de mal humor que no me alejara de él. Camine detrás de el hasta que llegamos a un corredor donde había una gárgola de piedra. Mi hermano se paro al frente de esta y dijo la frase "fruta seca"; reaccione sorprendido al ver que en realidad la escultura se hacia a un lado y daba paso a un cuarto secreto. Mi hermano me hizo pasar a una sala grande y me dijo que me sentara, que en poco tiempo regresaría. Me quede sentado observando ese cuarto, parecía ser la oficina de alguien muy alegre por los colores que revestían las paredes y los muebles, había un ave muy hermosa... supe inmediatamente que era un fénix ... y me dio la impresión que su dueño era muy poderoso, no todos los magos tienen ese tipo de aves. 

Ya me estaba comenzando a aburrir  cuando se abrió de nuevo la puerta, pensé que era Severus pero en realidad era un anciano graciosamente  vestido y con una gran barba. El hombre me miro con empatía y me hablo amablemente.

- Tú debes ser Damián verdad?

- Sí señor

- Bueno, yo soy Albus Dumbledore – y al decir esto estrecho su mano junto a la mía de forma muy calurosa- ¡Bienvenido a Hogwarts!

- Gracias señor – le dije tímidamente

- Veo que traes compañía ... – dijo esto refiriéndose a mi cuervo quien en esos momentos yacía en mi hombro - ¿cómo se llama tu amiguito?

- Vender señor, el es mi cuervo ...

- Ya veo los cuervos son animales muy inteligentes ...- añadió el anciano

- Lo se... por eso me gustan

- Sabes Damián ... es increíble lo mucho que te pareces a tu padre  y... a las personas de tu familia – no se por que en ese momento sentí que el anciano se puso nervioso al finalizar esa frase

- Si señor lo se... todos dicen lo mismo

- Ho ... entiendo, se que debes estar harto de oírlo pero es así.

- No me importa en realidad señor, ya estoy acostumbrado.

- ¿quieres algo de comer? 

Tenia tanta hambre así que no rechace los alimentos que el hombre me ofreció. Comí en silencio mientras el anciano trataba de conversar con migo, claro que yo no le respondía mucho pero tengo que aceptar que me hizo sonreír con alguno de sus comentarios. Fue después del plato principal que apareció un pastel que se veía delicioso y el hombre se dispuso a comérselo con ganas, claro está después de servirme a mi también un pedazo. Mientras comíamos entro Severus a la oficina ...

- ¿Severus como va todo?- pregunto Dumbledore

- Bien profesor, mañana si las condiciones se dan terminaremos la primera parte ...

- Que bien ... ya comiste?

- Sí señor – y después de  decir esto se dirigió hacia mí – Damián termina de comer rápido ... ya es de noche y tienes que dormir ...

- Esta bien – le dije con la boca llena

- Y guarda ese cuervo en alguna parte no quiero que me despierte por la noche ¿entiendes?

- Pero donde?- dije un poco confundido

- No te preocupes Damián- dijo Dumbledore- puede quedarse por hoy en la oficina, se que a Fawkes no le incomoda

- Gracias profesor- dijo mi hermano de forma seca, mientras me tocaba el hombro como signo de que debía de irme ya ..., el profesor Dumbledore hizo aparecer una jaula y ahí coloque a Vender y luego salí acompañado de mi hermano no sin antes decirle al profesor "gracias"

Ahora me encuentro en la habitación de mi hermano, en una cama al lado de la suya como antes de que él construyera mi habitación, mi hermano me dijo que solo seria por una semana y que después dormiría en la casa que me correspondiera. Voy a tratar de dormir porque en realidad estoy muy cansado.

_Fin del fragmento _

_******_

Severus llego a Hogwarts temprano y después de dejar al niño al cuidado de Hagrid fue directamente al encuentro del profesor Dumbledore quien se encontraba en su oficina desayunando. El profesor al verlo, dejo su desayuno a un lado y lo saludo calurosamente; notó inmediatamente que algo ocurría y permitió que  Severus le contara todo lo que no se había atrevido a decirle a nadie en el verano. Escuchaba atento y algo sorprendido la historia que Severus traía consigo.

- Usted lo sabia profesor? – dijo Snape después de su relato

- Para serte sincero Severus,  no, no lo sabia, ví a Florence en el tiempo en que se estaba ocultando, pero ella estaba sola, en ese entonces nadie imagino que tuviera un hijo y tampoco hablaba mucho...

- Entiendo profesor ...

- ¿y que piensas hacer? – pregunto Dumbledore algo preocupado

- Sobre qué profesor?

- Sobre Damián ... le dirás que eres su padre? ...

- Pues en realidad profesor, es mejor que no se entere ...

- Perdóname Severus pero no entiendo el motivo.

- Profesor, la verdad para serle sincero lo pensé, ... en un principio creí que podría decírselo, mas sin embargo profesor ... ya he vivido con el un poco mas de un mes y me he dado cuenta que el niño no soportaría tal noticia ... 

- ¿Por qué Severus?

- Bueno, es muy frágil, todo el tiempo esta triste, llora por las noches, tiene pesadillas, y lo único que hace es hablar de sus padres; "papá esto ... mamá lo otro"... y  yo no puedo en este momento salirle con esa noticia, seria otro cambio brusco en su vida y no creo que él pueda soportarlo; además Florence deseo que nunca se enterara ...

- Pero el tiene derecho a saber quien es su verdadero padre ...

- Lo sé profesor, lo sé; pero es una decisión que yo ya he tomado y espero que usted me apoye y guarde con migo este secreto, nadie se debe enterar de nuestro real parentesco, nadie ... no quiero que le hagan daño, no quiero que la vida se le haga mas difícil de lo que en realidad le es en este momento;... de todos modos ahora está a mi cargo, y podré cuidarlo hasta que sea mayor de edad... podré actuar como su padre aunque el no me conozca como tal.

- Comprendo tu posición Severus y si deseas que te apoye en esto sabes que lo haré, solo quiero que tengas en cuenta que algún día se enterara ...

- Lo se profesor, sin embargo ese es el precio que tengo que pagar por mis equivocaciones ... sí yo no me hubiera metido en malos pasos de pronto nuestra vida seria distinta, y el me conocería como su padre ...

El profesor escucho esto ultimo y le formulo una ultima pregunta:

- Severus ... ¿Hasta cuando tendrás que pagar con dolor las equivocaciones de tu pasado? ¿cuándo podrás perdonarte y seguir adelante con tu vida?

Sin embargo no recibió respuesta. Severus se quedo pensativo mirándolo mientras se le aguaban sus oscuros y amargos ojos.

******

_Fragmento de Diario.  Julio 28 año del Dragón._

Dios sí que he estado aburrido esta semana ... no tengo nada que hacer y tampoco me dejan hacer nada ... no puedo entrar al bosque, no puedo correr por los pasillos, no puedo entrar a la biblioteca, no puedo explorar el castillo .... y todo porque?... porque es peligroso ... todavía no han quitado todos los encantamientos y me estoy desesperando, aprecio a Hagrid pero no me puedo quedar en su casa toda la vida oyendo el ultimo descubrimiento en monstruos, y el chisme de ultima hora que escucho en las tres escobas ... ¡que bodrio!, y lo único que consigo es que me regañen ...

Apenas llegue al colegio sentí que los profesores  se sentían un poco confundidos con mi presencia, nunca antes había estado un alumno durante los ritos de acceso al colegio. Sin embargo los he ido conociendo poco a poco aunque el único contacto que tengo con ellos es en la hora de las comidas. El profesor Flitwick es un hombre de lo mas extraño, es un enano con cara de buenas pulgas ... es algo gracioso pensar en eso pero es así... me recibió cordialmente y  me habla durante las comidas de muchas cosas, en realidad es algo gracioso  y amigable; me dijo que me enseñaría encantamientos y que esperaba que aprendiera; otra  de las maestras es la  profesora Sprout es una mujer regordeta y baja que casi no me habla, no se porque me da la impresión de que no le caigo bien, pero bueno ella me enseñará herbología ... y por ultimo dejo a la profesora McGonogall es una viejita que tiene cara de ser estricta y de mal humor; pero aun así creo que aunque se muestra así es buena persona, me dijo de forma seria que aprendería con ella el "arte de las transformaciones"... jajaja me dio risa la forma como me lo dijo. 

Mi hermano dentro del grupo de los profesores, es el mas serio y callado, me da la impresión que los demás profesores (excepto Dumbledore) lo tratan con reserva ... bueno es que para serles sincero, él es el punto oscuro del profesorado, y conociéndolo como és, creo que los otros se cuidan de sus palabras porque cuando él habla todos los demás responden con discreción.

Sobre el profesor Dumbledore tengo que decirles que he descubierto el porque mi hermano lo aprecia tanto; es un hombre sin igual ... a la edad que tiene aun hace chanzas en la mesa y trata a todos amablemente, creo que a la profesora McGonogall no le gusta que hable tonterías pero él igual las dice, y me da la impresión que es el único que puede hablar con Severus de forma que entienda razones. El director me trata de forma muy especial, tengo que decirles que hablo con migo en su oficina, me hizo pasar y se sentó a mi lado, me dijo que comprendía que estuviera triste y que sabia que para mi la vida no era fácil; no pude evitar llorar en su presencia... todos estos días que he estado sin hacer prácticamente nada me he puesto muy sensible, porque pienso en muchas cosas. Al ver el profesor que lloraba hizo algo que nunca me lo espere, me abrazo y me dijo mientras lo hacia que llorar no era malo, y que podía hacerlo cuantas veces quisiera pero que sin embargo tenia que sacar fuerzas dentro de mi para volver a reír y ser feliz.  No se por que en ese momento me calme, se que mis lagrimas con mis manos y el profesor Dumbledore me sonrió; me dijo que Severus y él estaban muy preocupados por mi, y que ya era hora que hiciera cosas para estar mejor, me dijo que ellos me apoyarían y que por el momento era recomendable que tomara algunas pociones para que pudiera dormir mejor y tranquilizarme ... bueno desde ese día Severus me da una poción para antes de dormir y otra al despertarme ...

Tengo que decir que las pociones me han ayudado porque aunque sigo triste ya no me siento tan mal, sin embargo hay muchas cosas que me preocupan y entre ellas esta la casa donde voy a quedar; me preocupa porque ayer sin querer oí una conversación entre Flitwick y McGonogall mientras caminaban por el pasillo.

- Pobre chico Minerva, después de la muerte de sus padres parece estar muy confundido.

- Es cierto Flitwick, casi no habla y se la pasa con ese cuervo de un lado a otro, Dios quiera que Severus lo sepa cuidar ... tu sabes como es él..

- Entiendo lo que dices ... Severus siempre ha beneficiado a los alumnos de su propia casa, mientras que al resto de cierta forma los repudia ¿qué pasaría si el chico quedara en una casa diferente a Slytherin?... no lo quiero ni pensar ... ojala por el bien del pequeño sea seleccionado en la misma casa de su hermano

- Tienes razón seria una experiencia amarga para el, pero desgraciadamente no depende de nosotros sino del sombrero ... creo que es la primera vez que me gustaría que un alumno quedara en esa casa ...

Recuerdo que después se alejaron y no pude oír mas la conversación, pero lo que dijeron me causo angustia ¡y si no me seleccionan en Slytherin?!, y mi hermano comenzara a odiarme por el simple hecho de ser de una casa distinta a la suya?! ... Severus ya me había hablado de las otras casas y es cierto que cuando trato el tema se refirió a estas en términos despectivos  ¿qué voy hacer?

Pasado mañana llegan el resto de los profesores y el primero de Septiembre será el banquete de bienvenida... pero estoy nervioso... ¿qué pasara si no soy un Slytherin? ... Dios ni siquiera  quiero pensarlo...

_Fin del fragmento _


	8. Capitulo 7

**CAPITULO VII**

**La selección**

Los representantes de las cuatro casas y el director cumplieron con los ritos propios de apertura y al finalizar estaban cansados. Severus Snape había comenzado hacer la lista de claves secretas en un pergamino mientras Damián observaba  los frascos con ingredientes asquerosos y le preguntaba el contenido de cada uno.

- Severus que es esa cosa naranja de ahí?

- Páncreas de Dragón

- Y para que sirve?

- Usualmente se usa en pociones para la indigestión y otras pociones medicinales.

- Haa y esa cosa verde que parece vomito?

- Pues es Vomito .... – respondió Severus con tranquilidad

- Que?! Que asco.... – Damián había hecho una mueca de repugnancia mientras Severus sonreía ... en cierta forma disfrutaba contestándole las preguntas que le hacia ¡cuántas veces tuvo estudiantes en su oficina y ninguno se atrevía a preguntarle que había en los frascos!.

- Damián eso es vomito de Trol gris, y tiene tantas aplicaciones que te sorprendería ...

- Sí pero quien guarda vomito en un frasco ... guaca

- Pues un profesor de pociones .... o alguien que sepa preparar buenas pociones, lo cual tengo que decir que somos pocos.

- Haaa Severus puedo hacerte una pregunta?

- Otra?... – a lo cual Damián lo miro – bueno dale muchacho pregunta ...

- Pues yo quería saber .... – el muchacho se acerco a su escritorio pero parecía indeciso en averiguar lo que deseaba.

- Si? Damián vas a preguntar o no...

- Severus ... ¿tu me vas a odiar si no quedo en Slytherin?

Severus se quedo callado... claro que había pensado en esa posibilidad ... Damián parecía ser muy frágil y talvez solo talvez  no quedaría seleccionado en Slytherin, lo cual seria una para él  una desilusión ... deseaba internamente que "su hijo" quedara en la misma casa que lo había visto crecer en el pasado, pero talvez Damián no tuviera las características de la misma ... y perteneciera a Ravenclaw, a Huffelpuff o a Griffindor lo cual seria una lastima ... pero aún así estaba seguro que no lo odiaría... bueno trataría de no hacerlo.

- ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?- Dijo en tono bajo

-  Bueno es que oí que tu detestas a los que no son de Slytherin .. y yo ... pues..

- Damián no me importa sí quedas en otra casa, pero tengo que confesarte que sí me gustaría que quedaras en Slytherin pero si no es así, solo esperaría que estudies y aprendas todo lo que puedas para que seas un buen mago, solo eso ...

- Pero me odiarías?

- No, no te odiaría

Sin embargo Damián se quedo pensativo, era obvio que el tema le preocupaba y a Severus también, aunque el le había dicho eso ... sabia que en su interior que si el chico quedaba en otra casa seria una decepción para el como jefe de Slytherin .

Toda esta semana había estado tan ocupado y no había tenido tiempo de estar con Damián. Severus era conciente que esta ultima semana el muchacho había estado algo aburrido porque prácticamente no podía hacer nada, así que le dio unos libros para que leyera y se entretuviera haciéndolo, se dio que el niño disfrutaba de esta actividad, lo cual le pareció bueno dado que el leer era una de las habilidades de un buen estudiante. También se dio cuenta que gracias a las pociones que le recomendó el profesor Dumbemore el chico estaba mejor de animo ...

Mañana llegarían el resto de los profesores y pasado mañana seria el banquete de bienvenida y se haría la ceremonia de iniciación ... le parecía una estupidez mandar al muchacho en el tren con el resto de los alumnos y así se lo había hecho saber al profesor Dumbemore quien le pareció razonable dado que MacGonogall insistía que era necesario que todos los alumnos llegaran juntos.

Era conciente que a partir de pasado mañana tendría que ser "profesor y hermano mayor" (para no decir padre) de Damián, y le asustaba un poco combinar ambos roles en Hogwarts, así que hablo con Dumbemore y le pidió que si era necesario el se encargara de quitarle puntos o castigarlo, y de esta forma seria mas objetivo que el con respecto al chico.

******

_Fragmento de Diario.  Septiembre 1  año del Dragón._

¡Que día! Desde temprano me desperté bajo los gritos de Severus como es usual, no se para que quería que me levantara temprano si  de todos modos no iba hacer nada en todo el día ... cree que con darme unos libros voy a ser feliz el resto de mi vida... aunque los que me dio son interesantes no quisiera leer todo el tiempo.

Sin embargo hoy hice algo diferente, por la mañana acompañe a Hagrid al pueblo a conseguir algunas cosas por encargo de Dumbemore. Nunca me imagine que Homesmeade fuera un sitio tan interesante, hay tiendas de todo en magia... los habitantes del poblado  saludaban a Hagrid amigablemente. Después de hacer los encargos me llevo a las tres escobas y me dio de comer. La mesonera se sorprendió cuando Hagrid me presento como el "hermano del profesor Snape" y comento graciosamente que a mi hermano poco se le veía en el lugar, pero que cuando venia pedía un  baso con Wisky se lo tomaba lentamente y luego se marchaba. Me sorprendió el nivel de rumores que se manejan en ese lugar ... hasta se fijan  que clase de bebida toman las personas ... creo que a este nivel todo el pueblo se debe dar por enterado que el hermano del profesor Snape fue a comer algo en las tres escobas y que dejo parte de la ensalada.

Después de llegar de nuevo a Hogwarts casi no vi a mi hermano porque estaba en una reunión de profesores. La profesora McGonogall me dijo que si quería podía ir a la biblioteca y eso hice, la biblioteca es enorme y hay libros de todo, leí allí toda la tarde bajo la mirada atenta de la bibliotecaria.

Fue como a las 5  de la tarde cuando llego mi hermano y me ordeno que me pusiera el uniforme dado que  dentro de poco tiempo llegaría el tren escolar ... fui a la habitación y me cambie de ropa, pero antes de salir mi hermano reviso que todo estuviera puesto de forma adecuada y tras arreglarme la capa y pasarme una peinilla por el cabello me dijo que estaba listo.  Tras salir me encontré de nuevo con Hagrid quien me llevo a la estación. Me aleje un poco de Hagrid pues no quería que al llegar el tren los otros niños se dieran cuenta que yo ya estaba allí. Al poco tiempo vislumbre una figura negra que se aproximaba y paraba en la acera. Del tren salieron rápidamente muchos alumnos que hablaban ruidosamente; fue en ese momento que el gigante comenzó a gritar fuertemente "los de primer año, vamos chicos síganme"; cuando vi que se reunían a su alrededor fue que me acerque al grupo. Hagrid nos hizo subir a algunas balsas con el fin de llegar al castillo a través el lago, yo ya había visto el castillo de Hogwarts una semana antes pero hoy se veía distinto, parecía una roca majestuosa que se cierne  bajo el suelo árido del desierto ¡Dios que fuerza! ... transmitía magia, potencia, luz y sobre todo poder, se veía hermoso, y fue en ese momento que comprendí que de ahora en adelante pasaría mucho tiempo en ese claustro lleno de luz y de poder, y que hoy cerraba una etapa de mi vida y comenzaba otra ....  fue en ese momento que mire el cielo  colmado de estrellas y pedí un deseo,  desee poder culminar allí mis estudios y lograr ser un mago sabio, poderoso y reconocido ...

A llegar al otro lado me sentía distinto, sentía que la tristeza que me embargaba podía llegar a su fin, por que de una u otra manera sabia que tenia potencial y que podía lograr mis mas hondos deseos con un poco de guía, sabiduría y dedicación.

Fui con el grupo hacia el castillo y subimos las escaleras que yo ya conocía hacia el salón principal, allí nos esperaba la profesora McGonogall con su usual semblante rígido, y nos explico levemente lo que yo ya sabia de la ceremonia, nos dejo solos unos momentos y fue en ese momento que pude ver el  rostro asustado de mis compañeros quienes parecían tener tantas ansias como yo de saber su futura casa. Es extraño pero en ese momento no sentí miedo, me encontraba tranquilo y sereno ante las circunstancias, mientras miraba los rostros de inseguridad de los otros niños. 

Se abrió la puerta y todos entramos; el salón estaba repleto de alumnos y al fondo mi hermano estaba sentado con el resto de los profesores; pude ver que me observaba tranquilamente mientras yo esperaba mi turno con el sombrero. La profesora McGonogall comenzó a decir los nombres de mis compañeros en orden alfabético y cada uno pasaba al frente y se sentaba en la butaca donde el sombrero seleccionador  les escogía la casa que mas se adecuaba a su personalidad.  Recuerdo que éramos bastantes niños esperando en la fila así que no puedo recordar los nombres de todos, pero eso sí todos estaban asustados cuando llegaba su turno. El sombrero en ocasiones seleccionaba la casa rápidamente pero en otras ocasiones pensaba un poco; fue después de Annabel Pierce que quedo en Griffindor que la profesora McGonogall pronuncio mi nombre: 

- DAMIAN SNAPE

En ese momento no se que paso pero hubo un silencio en la sala; sentí que miles de miradas me seguían en mi recorrido hacia la butaca y después oí algunos murmullos. Severus me miraba desde su asiento junto al resto de los profesores con actitud calma; mientras que el resto de los alumnos parecían pendientes del dictamen del sombrero.

Tengo que decir que antes que me sentara estaba tranquilo, pero en el momento en que me senté y vi todos esos rostros mirándome sentí que me recorría un leve corrientazo de nerviosismo. Fue en un instante que bajo la mirada atenta de todos la profesora McGonogall dejo caer el sombrero sobre mi cabeza; deseaba con todas mis fuerzas que dijera algo rápido mas sin embargo el sombrero parecía pensar, hasta que al fin dijo:

- Interesante, muy interesante ¿pero en que casa te pondré? ¿cuál seria la mejor para ti?; siento potencial, siento poder pero hay muchas que te pueden servir ... Ravenclaw de pronto? _...._

- _ No esa No_ – pensaba __

-  .... Griffindor  tal vez? .....__

-  _No , No!!_

- … o acaso Slytherin ....__

- _Sí  esa!! __Slytherin esa!!!_

- Creo que la respuesta será: !!!SLYTHERIN!!!!!

Sentí una alegría inmensa al oír que  el nombre de mi casa ¡Seria un Slytherin al igual que mi padre y que mi hermano!,  Severus no tendría que detestarme por ser de una casa diferente ... ¡gracias a Dios!. En el momento que el sombrero grito el nombre de mi casa, sentí que los alumnos de la mesa de Slytherin victoreaban, y aplaudían. Me dirigí a la mesa  y mis compañeros me recibieron con alegría ... nunca pensé que recibirían de esa forma ... mire a la mesa de los profesores y Severus me observaba con orgullo, sentí en sus ojos emoción, él estaba tan feliz como yo por mi selección  ... 

Después de que me senté siguieron algunos otros alumnos en la ceremonia; al terminar esta el profesor Dumbemore dio un pequeño discurso que culmino con el inicio del banquete que tenia cantidad ilimitada de carnes, frutas y postres ... comí con ganas, por fin después de tanto tiempo sentía ganas de comer ... . Mientras estaba en la mesa se me acerco un joven de quinto y me pregunto que relación tenia yo con el profesor Snape;  cuando le conteste que era mi hermano salio disparado hacia donde estaba sentado y se lo comunico al resto de su grupo... en menos de nada no solo la mesa de Slytheirin estaba enterada del hecho sino también las otras tres pertenecientes a las otras casas; no se porque comencé a sentir que los alumnos de las otras casas comenzaron a mirarme con desprecio ...

Mientras comía comencé a conocer a mis compañeros... estaba George Chapman un joven con pelo castaño oscuro y ojos marrones que no dejaba de hablar; también Lionel Galbraith, él casi no hablaba, sentí que estaba un poco triste y angustiado;  Gwenda Saunders, es una niña con tendencia a la gordura y con mirada  seria,  Lorene Watson, es una de esas chicas flacas y de buena familia que buscan todas las madres para casar a sus hijos, bueno ... eso fue lo primero que pensé al verla. También estaban Robert Boston y  John Rocmant dos grandulones que  fueron amigos desde la escuela primaria y que ahora quedaron en la misma casa y en el mismo nivel de Hogwarts...

Al terminar la cena mire de nuevo a la mesa de los profesores y Severus no estaba ... quien sabe a donde fue por que hasta ahora no lo he visto.  Mañana comenzaran las clases y a la primera hora tendré "defensa contra las artes oscuras" (que nombre tan entupido para una materia ... suena como "técnicas ineficaces para magos idiotas" una de esas materias en las que hablan mucho y hay poca acción ...) .... esa materia la veré con un nuevo maestro ... el profesor Blunt, mi hermano no sabe mucho de él pero temo que no le agrada por la forma como lo miró cuando Dumbemore lo presento al resto del alumnado ... 

Después de esa grandiosa cena Michels, el perfecto de Slytherin nos llevo hacia la parte baja del castillo cerca  a las mazmorras y tras parar en una pared llena de moho y humedad dijo la contraseña "Páncreas de Dragón" y se abrió la misma dejando ver una sala enorme con muebles de color verde .... cuando oí la contraseña no pude hacer otra cosa que sonreír ... Severus había sacada la contraseña de nuestra conversación en la oficina ... nada de raro que dentro de una semana la contraseña sea "vomito de trol gris" ... guaca  ¡que asco!

Al llegar  nos mostraron las habitaciones de primer año ... cuando ya me había puesto mi pijama y estaba a punto de escribir en este mi diario, oí un murmullo en la cama contigua, mire  por un momento pero no había nadie acostado en la misma ... me dedique a escribir los primeros renglones cuando volví a oír ese murmullo como un suspiro ...  me acerque tratando de no hacer ruido dado que el resto parecían dormidos, al acercarme a la cama pude ver a un niño de pelo rubio oscuro acurrucado entre el espaldar de la cama y la pared llorando ... era Lionel.

Me acerque a donde estaba sin fijarme mucho en lo que hacia y pise algo que pego un chillido de dolor ... mire rápidamente al piso y vi que un cuerpo peludo salía disparado hacia  dirección contraria.

- ¡Que pasa! ¿qué le hiciste a Morfeo?!-  Fue lo que oí a continuación ... George Chapman  que dormía en la cama contigua me miraba con cara de sueño y de disgusto por haber pisado a su gato.

- Lo siento... yo no me di cuenta que estaba allí ... – respondí tímidamente

- ¡pues ten cuidado con  mi gato! ¡entendiste! – respondió de mala gana, iba a decirme algo mas cuando pareció calmarse de repente ... se había dado cuenta al igual que yo que Lionel estaba acurrucado entre el espaldar de su cama y la pared.

George Chapman se acerco hacia mi  y me miro interrogante, después se acerco al niño y sentándose cerca a él le pregunto:

- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿por qué lloras? 

El niño lo miro con sus ojos inyectados en sangre y le respondió tristemente

- Ustedes no lo entenderían ...

- Que no entenderíamos?- dije acercándome mas a él  y disponiéndome a sentar en el suelo al igual que George ...

- Es que... soy un Slytherin ... – y al decir esto se escurrió una lagrima por su mejilla ..

- ¡Estas triste por ser un Slytherin! ¡pero eso no es malo! – dije un poco indignado.

- Les dije que no entenderían ...

- Espera un momento ...- dijo George con tono de calma y comprensión haciéndome  un signo con la mano que lo dejara hablar – no entiendo por qué estas tan triste ... esperabas ser de otra casa?

- Bueno ... es que yo ...

- Que?! – dije yo de repente dado que no entendía el motivo pero George  me interrumpió …

- Solo cuéntanos que te pasa ... prometemos no contarle a nadie ..

El chico nos miro un poco mas calmado, salio del espacio donde se encontraba y se sentó mas cerca de nosotros, y fue cuando en tono triste dijo:

- Toda mi familia ha pertenecido a Griffindor desde que tengo memoria, mis abuelos lo fueron, mi padre y mi madre lo son, incluyendo a mis dos hermanos que en estos momentos están en tercer y sexto año ... "todos lo han sido" y yo soy el único Slytherin en varias generaciones .... 

- Entiendo eso .. pero aun así por que estas tan triste ..

- Bueno ... ustedes no entienden ... en mi casa mi padre es un total fanático de los leones ... tiene el escudo de la casa labrado en bronce, nada mas y nada menos colgado  en la entrada de la casa, mis hermanos y yo tenemos mil y un cosas con el escudo de Griffindor, hasta hizo pintar las paredes de sus habitaciones de rojo escarlata ...  ¿por que creen que mi nombre es Lionel? ¡Dios que voy hacer?! Y todavía falta lo peor  ...

- Que cosa?- dijimos los dos al mismo tiempo

- Bueno ustedes saben .. Griffindor y Slytherin son casas enemigas, siempre en toda la historia de Hogwarts ha habido rivalidad la una por la otra ... mi padre siempre habla mal de los de Slytherin, y mas desde que se supo que los seguidores del que no-debe-ser-nombrado fueron en su mayoría de esa casa ... siempre ha dicho que es una vergüenza ser de esta casa .. y ahora "yo soy un Slytherin!!! – y en ese momento salieron de sus ojos muchas lagrimas ... - ¿qué voy hacer? ... mis hermanos estaban tan sorprendidos como yo por mi selección y en estos momentos ya debieron mandarle una carta a mi padre contándole lo ocurrido ...  me va ha odiar!

Me quede en silencio al oír esto ultimo, y me di cuenta que era afortunado al quedar en la misma casa que mi hermano, porque si no fuera así también estaría triste. George después de oír el problema le dijo en tono calmado a Lionel  que no se preocupara dado que era muy difícil que un padre odiara a su hijo por ser diferente (cosa que puse en duda porque mi padre me odiaba por el simple hecho de existir) y que estaba seguro que en Slytherin el la pasaría mejor que en otras casas, porque en Slytherin se aprenden cosas que en ninguna otra casa se enseñan y que podía tener la seguridad que encontraría buenos amigos. Lo único que yo hice fue asentir lo dicho por George haciendo que Lionel Galbraith sonriera y dejara de llorar.

En estos momentos todos duermen mientras escribo ... no puedo creer todo lo que ha sucedido hoy, solo espero que ahora que soy un Slytherin aprenda cosas nuevas como dijo George. Mañana comienzo clases  y tendré que esforzarme para ser un buen mago.

_Fin del fragmento_


	9. Capitulo 8

**CAPITULO VIII**

**El incidente**

El comienzo de un año académico siempre acarrea problemas; tener que preparar las clases, amonestar a los alumnos era cosas del día a día ... pero hoy Severus Snape estaba un poco aburrido, tenia una torre de ensayos escritos por los de tercero y era obvio que no quería calificarlos; los miraba y pensaba "quien demonios me manda a dejar tanta tarea",  aunque tenia tiempo para hacerlo no estaba dispuesto a trabajar en ellos ahora, estaba pensando en los últimos acontecimientos.´

No podía creer que hubiera pasado ya un mes desde el comienzo de clases y la llegada de Damián a su vida. El chico para complacencia de él había entrado a Slytherin e iba a sus clases normalmente, sin embargo el hecho de que fuera su hermano y que tuviera el apellido Snape no le había ayudado en otras áreas. Es increíble que él no hubiera pensado que al chico le tocaría un ambiente difícil si era hermano del profesor menos querido del colegio ... desde el primer momento los muchachos de las otras casas lo miraban con antipatía y desprecio ... 

Afortunadamente, Damián al ser inteligente supo contestar con indiferencia a esas muestras de desagrado, parecía poco importarle lo que pensaran los demás de él y actuaba según sus propias reglas. Se había adaptado bien al colegio y se la pasaba de un lado a otro con dos compañeros llamados George Chapman y Lionel Galbraith quienes resultaron ser los menos disciplinados del grupo de primer año de Slytherin.

El por su parte actuaba de forma muy tímida, casi no hablaba en las clases pero cuando lo hacia respondía con tal inteligencia que usualmente sorprendía a los profesores y ganaba algunos puntos. Sin embargo no dejaba de ser misterioso para el resto de los alumnos quienes lo trataban con reserva como si se tratara de un espía del profesor Snape.

Pero había algo que le inquietaba enormemente ... Damián no parecía igual al resto de los niños; él había notado que tenia ciertas habilidades pero nunca pensó que lo resaltaran de los demás, ni siquiera él a esa edad era capaz de hacer las cosas que él hace. Una de ellas es la comunicación con los cuervos, en un descanso y mientras jugaba dejo caer migajas de pan en el suelo y después de silbar fuertemente llegaron a él una cantidad de mas de 10 cuervos quienes comieron de las migas que él les había tirado ... los demás niños quedaron estupefactos ante tal demostración ... y desde ese día le pudieron el apodo de "el cuervo" ... al chico no parece incomodarle que lo llamen de esa forma, pero a Severus sí ... "es una falta de respeto" pensaba.

Por otra parte, parece ser que tiene una dificultad marcada en hacer cosas simples, es decir ... al contrario del resto de los alumnos de primer año que hasta ahora están aprendiendo a expresar su poder interno, él tiene que aprender a controlar  ese poder ... Severus recordaba con algo de inquietud como la profesora McGonogall llego el primer día de clase alterada porque al pedirle que tratara de transformar un palillo en una aguja, el chico con un simple movimiento de su varita había convertido el pequeño pedazo de madera en un martillo de metal ... la profesora McGonogall sorprendida trato de decirle que se concentrara en una aguja, y después del segundo intento no solo tenia un martillo sino un tenedor y una cuchara de palo ... todo menos una simple y pequeña aguja.

Pero no solo eso era lo que lo ponía pensativo a la hora de corregir tantos ensayos, sino el evento que apenas había ocurrido el día de ayer con unos alumnos de Ravenclaw....

Era un día como cualquier otro, Severus se dirigió al salón de profesores el cual a esa hora estaba desierto, estaba haciendo otras cosas cuando de un momento a otro sintió el impulso de mirar a través de la ventana del salón ... al hacerlo vio  un grupo de jóvenes acorralando a otro alumno frente a un árbol. Inmediatamente pensó que se trataba de otra entupida pelea entre alumnos ... no podía diferenciar bien los rostros de los combatientes, solo podía ver que dentro del grupo había el movimiento propio de una pelea... de un momento a otro el grupo de jóvenes se disperso ... uno de ellos cojeaba y se tocaba dolorosamente el brazo.  Severus  trato de diferenciar los rostros de los alumnos con el fin de darles una reprimenda, sin embargo detrás del grupo de alumnos que corrían iba un niño caminado tranquilamente ... ese niño para horror de Severus era Damián, el resto de muchachos estaban huyendo de él.

Severus no supo que hacer ... Damián implicado en una pelea! ... decidió callar el incidente hasta saber que en realidad había ocurrido ... no tardo mucho en saber el rumor que Peter Romaní alumno de quinto de Ravenclaw estaba en la enfermería porque misteriosamente se había partido un brazo ... Severus quedo sorprendido al saberlo ... ¡Peter Romaní era el doble de alto que Damián y tiene un cuerpo bien formado y fuerte!... ¡Damián en cambio es flaco, bajito y débil ¿cómo pudo ser?.

Ninguno de los alumnos implicados en la pelea dijeron exactamente lo ocurrido a ningún profesor, pero esta mañana a manera muy informal todo el colegio sabia que Damián Snape "el cuervo" era el responsable de tal hecho ... Severus se dio cuenta que los alumnos lo miraban de forma extraña como si le tuvieran miedo. Dado que solo era un rumor no fue posible castigar a Damián ni quitarle puntos ... pero Severus sabia lo que en realidad había ocurrido ...

- TOC TOC

Severus despertó de sus pensamientos al oír que alguien tocaba.

- Siga – dijo en tono frió

Damián entro por la puerta de la oficina y la cerro inmediatamente ...

- Siéntate! – ordeno Severus con mirada de disgusto a lo cual el chico se sentó.

- Me llamaste Severus? – pregunto el niño tímidamente

- Sí – en ese momento se paro del escritorio y ajusto bien la puerta de la oficina, luego se acerco al chico y en tono bajo y frió le pregunto - ¿son ciertos los rumores?

- Cuales Severus? – dijo en tono inocente

- No me preguntes cuales Damián!! – dijo él en tono firme – yo puedo ser lo que tu quieras menos estupido ... así que no trates de engañarme!!!

- Pero Severus ...

- Nada!!! Fuiste tu el que golpeo a Peter Romaní? – Severus estaba enfadado

- Noo – dijo el de nuevo en tono inocente

En ese momento Severus manoteó  en el escritorio haciendo un sonido fuerte que hizo que el muchacho se estremeciera.

- ¡NO seas mentiroso Damián!!!, tú le partiste el brazo a ese muchacho y NO me digas que no ¡por que yo te ví! ... entiendes? ... te ví ...- y al decir esto se acerco peligrosamente, y hablo en tono bajo y amenazante - te dije que no trataras de hacerte el listo Damián,  yo no soy entupido!!!

- Pero ....- dijo el muchacho con la voz entrecortada apunto de llorar .

- Pero ¡QUE?!

- Ellos trataron de golpearme a mi primero ...- Dijo el niño con los ojos llorosos

- ¿cómo te explicas que siendo mas grandes y fuertes estén así de heridos? He? Dime... Contesta!

- No se ...

- ¡¿Cómo que no sabes?!

- Es que ... yo siempre he sido mas fuerte… no se porque Severus  lo juro…- y comenzó a llorar amargamente

Severus miro al chico y supo que estaba diciendo la verdad ... pero no podía dejar este incidente como si no hubiera pasado nada, así que lo castigo sin quitarle puntos ... de todos modos los muchachos fueron los que comenzaron la pelea. El resto de la semana estaría limpiando los trofeos de Hogwarts y destripando ranas.

El chico salio con cara triste de la oficina, mientras Severus pensaba "Dios dame paciencia". No iba a permitir  que  él rompiera las reglas... no iba permitir que el se estropeara ... él  no era un simple alumno, para el era algo mas que eso ...

******

_Fragmento de Diario.  Octubre 14  año del Dragón._

No quisiera pensar en todo lo que tengo que hacer esta semana, pasado mañana tengo examen de transformaciones y la profesora McGonogall me advirtió que si no logro convertir el palillo en una aguja me va a reprobar ... creo que ya esta cansada de  los martillos, las cucharas, los posillos y los tenedores ...  Lio y George se rien de mi en cada clase porque dicen que lo único que me falta es el plato para la vajilla, bueno pero a la profesora McGonogall no le hace gracia ... porque se pone furiosa cada vez que me equivoco ...

He comprobado que a la  profesora Sprout no le gusto; en clase de ayer me quito 15 puntos por hablar con Agnes Barnes de Huffelpuf ... no entiendo porque es así... pero no se puede quejar ayer termine su tarea.

Flitwick me felicito en clase de encantamientos por ser el primero en lograr que un trapo se quedara pegado en el techo ... me gustan esta clase dado que me divierto mucho. Hoy George en vez de pegar el trapo en el techo lo hizo en la cara de Raymond Boyton de Ravenclaw, no se imaginan lo gracioso que se veía mientras caminaba desesperado tratando de quitarse esa cosa de la cara ... jajaja se callo encima de Jane Ann Kimble en el proceso, y la pobre también se cayo... al final Flitwick le quito 20 puntos a Slytherin porque pensó que George lo hizo apropósito ... aunque obviamente así fue.

Lionel tiene problemas en pociones porque hoy no pudo hacer que su poción espesara; Severus esta muy estricto con esas cosas ... afortunadamente a mi me ha ido bien auque no he terminado el ensayo que tengo para el día de mañana ... Severus junto a McGonogall son los que mas tarea dejan, y esta semana parece que se pusieron de acuerdo para no dejarnos dormir. Hoy en clase Severus le quito 25 puntos a Griffindor, los pobres casi no hablan en clase porque cualquier cosa son 5 o 10 puntos menos. En ocasiones me parece que Severus no es justo, pero que le podemos hacer, así es el.

Sobre mi hermano, aún esta molesto con migo por lo de Peter Romaní ... no le gusto que le hubiera mentido .. y aún no me dirige la palabra de manera amable ... me he dado cuenta que con migo es mas exigente. Ayer le pedí disculpas y ni siquiera me escucho.. espero que se le pase pronto. El no entiende que esos cretinos de Ravenclaw me acorralaron para tratar de pegarme pero como yo tengo experiencia en eso de los golpes salieron mal librados. Desde que Romaní salio de la enfermería todo el colegio se entero que le partí un brazo, eso ha servido para que ningún otro entupido se atreva a golpearme por el simple hecho de ser familiar del profesor Snape ... ya comprendo porque lo odian ... pero pueden creer que el es totalmente diferente con nosotros los de Slytherin ... por eso es que todos los de la casa lo apreciamos tanto, sabemos que con el podemos confiar, cosa que es dudosa con los otros profesores ... el esta pendiente de nosotros a su manera ...

Hoy Lionel recibió carta de su familia. Es sorprendente como su padre le ha escrito lo mucho que lo ama y aprecia aunque sea de Slytherin, hasta le dijo que había pintado su cuarto de verde y plata ... creo que le escribió porque sus hermanos que están en Griffindor le dijeron que había estado deprimido ... no se imaginan como le ha mejorado el genio ... y ahora esta feliz de ser de Slytherin, saben hasta ha resuelto hacer rabiar a sus hermanos y a otros Griffindor poniéndose un letrero que dice claramente "He evolucionado" ... todos los de Griffindor saben que el es el único Galbraith que ha quedado en Slytherin  ... y ahora esta preparando un letrero que dice "soy la muestra del mejoramiento continuo" ... todo eso para decir que nuestra casa es mejor que la de ellos .... jaja si vieran las caras de los leones al leer esto.

No saben como me divierto con Lio y George ... nos hemos hecho muy amigos ... a mi me agradan mucho las personas que me hacen reír, y ellos dos resultaron ser unos verdaderos payasos ... en ocasiones yo les sigo la corriente y resultamos haciendo cosas  súper ridículas ... Los de las otras casas nos miran como si quisieran matarnos ... pero no nos importa ... George resulta un buen actor en el momento de imitar personas, Lio por su parte sale con unos comentarios que te hacen tirarte al piso de la risa y yo con mi estilo particular asumo una actitud complementaria que hace de los tres unos verdaderos comediantes ... 

Hoy en la sala común nos reunimos los tres junto a Gwenda Saunders y Lorene Watson, ellas dos son muy buenas amigas y hablan cosas muy interesantes ... son mujeres inteligentes y eso me gusta, no son como Alice Adams de Griffindor que se ponen a llorar por todo ... sobre Robert Boston y  John Rocmant,  bueno casi no hablan con nosotros ... se la pasan con personas de niveles superiores dado que se creen muy maduros para andar con nosotros ... no se que nivel de madurez es ese de andar insultando y haciéndole bromas a las niñas de las otras casas .... nosotros al contrario no nos ha dado todavía por esas, aunque decimos orgullosamente que somos de Slytherin no nos hemos dedicado hacer bromas .... bueno la única es el letrero de Lió pero eso no le hace daño a nadie.

Me he dado cuenta que bajo mi concepción hay dos tipos de Slytherin: los cretinos y los inteligentes ... y nosotros pertenecemos al segundo grupo .... somos listos y podemos conseguir lo que queremos utilizando nuestra cabeza y no solo los golpes ... y eso nos hace diferentes a muchos. Aunque bueno ... yo solo utilizo los golpes cuando me buscan bronca.

Me voy a dormir ... tengo que levantarme mañana para hacer el ensayo de pociones, si no lo entrego seguro Severus no me habla hasta navidad...

_Fin del fragmento_

_******_

Severus caminaba por un sendero lleno de luz, los jardines eran hermosos, eran lugares ideales para meditar, para pensar en todo lo que estaba pasando ... respiro profundo mientras cerraba los ojos, había algo en el ambiente que le llamaba la atención... era un aroma, dulce muy dulce, cerro los ojos mientras sentía ese olor, ese maravilloso perfume; fue en ese momento que abrió sus ojos y busco con la mirada el origen de tal maravilla ... fue cuando aligero el paso y se interno mas en los jardines, comenzó a correr buscando esa esencia, hasta que al fin después de tanto andar la encontró mirando unas rosas blancas. Camino hacia ella con paso firme y acercandose por la espalda le beso el cuello.

- Mi amor ¿dónde estabas? ... te he estado buscando ...

- Ho Severus tu sabes lo mucho que me gustan las flores, estaba viendo estas rosas ¿no son hermosas?

- Sí, como tú que eres la mas hermosa Flor

- Severus ...  – dijo ella mientras se volteaba quedando frente a frente con su amado y con sus limpias manos le acariciaba su frente y mejilla – te amo ..

Y al decir esto la pareja se beso fuertemente ... Severus abrazaba su cuerpo de forma desesperada ... hasta que ella se separo de el lentamente y mirándole a los ojos le dijo.

- tengo que irme ...- dijo ella 

- No, no te vallas, por favor, te necesito ....

Pero ella no lo escucho y siguió caminando en dirección contraria lentamente.

- ... por favor regresa!!!

En ese momento la muchacha paro su andar y volteo para ver la cara de aquel que la llamaba, le sonrió y alzó su mano como signo de despedida. Severus le sonrió también, sin embargo esa sonrisa se apago pronto, cuando vio que detrás de ella se acercaba una figura tenebrosa. La chica no se había dado cuenta del extraño a sus espaldas y seguía sonriéndole a Severus...

- CUIDADO!!!!!!!!! – grito el como tratando de evitar la tragedia.

Fue en ese momento que el hombre se le ilumino el rostro de forma malévola y le clavo un cuchillo en el cuello...

- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Severus se despertó gritando en su cama; estaba sudando copiosamente, su respiración estaba entrecortada y su corazón se oía latir dentro de sí; un poco confundido pronuncio una palabra: "¿Florence?". Miro el resto de su cuarto y se dio cuenta que para su desgracia  todo había sido un sueño, y en realidad la mujer que había amado tanto no se encontraba con el en su habitación ..... 

Le tardo unos minutos darse cuenta que estaba despierto y que en realidad la imagen de Florence atacada por Lord Voldemort solo había pasado en su cabeza ... aunque en realidad eso hubiera ocurrido unos años atrás. 

Era sorprendente como después de tanto tiempo Florence volvía aparecer en sus sueños ... hace mucho tiempo el había dejado de soñar con ella, pero desde que Damián entro a su vida los sueños regresaron con mas fuerza ... ¿seria la culpa? El profesor Dumbledore le había dicho que tenia que calmarse y comprender que él no tuvo nada que ver en su asesinato... el no sabia que el señor tenebroso la buscaba y menos que la iba a matar de forma tan cruel. Fue después de su muerte que Severus había decidido trabajar para Dumbledore como su espía, como una forma de limpiar sus culpas y trabajar en memoria de ella ...

_"Ho Florence si tu supieras como he cambiad ... si tu supieras como  lamento haberte fallado, ... no haber estado ahí para evitar tu muerte ... no haber tenido la oportunidad de acompañarte mientras en tus brazos yacía el fruto de nuestro cariño ... me gustaría verte y abrazarte como en mis sueños ... por que tú mi amor ...solo tú fuiste la primera y la ultima en entrar en mi corazón ... nunca me permitiré amar a otra ¡nunca! ... tu marcaste mi alma con un hierro ardiente que dejo en mi un signo mas duradero que el que llevo en mi brazo ... y eso mi vida nunca lo olvidare ..."_

Severus lloraba en su cama tratando de volver a dormir ... odiaba sentirse deprimido y derrotado en medio de la noche.

*******

El tiempo transcurrió rápidamente en Hogwarts ... la vida cotidiana de la enseñanza y el aprendizaje al fin después de tanto trabajar estaba a punto  de terminar .. en una semana los alumnos entrarían en la etapa de exámenes finales, y nuevamente después de eso vendría su fin otro año académico seguido por el imperioso verano que según los pronósticos seria el mas caliente en cinco años.  

Este año traía consigo muchos eventos, muchos detalles que pasaron rápidamente; el profesor Dumbledore por ejemplo después de tanto batallar por la comida con la enfermera Ponfrey accedió inteligentemente hacerse exámenes de sangre de tipo muggle para comprobar de una vez por todas si tenia o no problemas con el azúcar. Después de soportar el doloroso pinchon en el examen de la glicemia y esperar unos días recibió los resultados que evidenciaban que no tenia problemas de ese tipo... lo cual le sorprendió enormemente a la enfermera, quien sospecho que el anciano le había  hecho trampa ... desde ese día Dumbledore come públicamente golosinas sin esperar reprimenda ... aunque obviamente en medio de la noche vuelva a la cocina por mas.

Severus seguía por su parte dando clases ...en esta época tenia que corregir algunos trabajos y preparar los exámenes de cada nivel; como era usual los alumnos a final del año rogaban para que las clases se terminaran pronto y en especial pociones dado que querían darse un respiro del drástico y estricto profesor que no perdía oportunidad para regañar y quitar algunos puntos, sin embargo el único que no podía darse ese privilegio después de vacaciones era Damián, quien tenia que vivir con él quisiera o no. Los alumnos de diferentes casas solían preguntarle como era la vida con él ... pensaban que era horrible y que lo tenia en una especie de calabozo con cadenas y ratas ... Damián   se reía de la ingenuidad y el nivel de fantasía que manejaban los alumnos ... al principio les explicaba que la vida con él no era de la forma como la imaginaban pero después se harto de estar  dando explicaciones y comenzó  a seguirles la corriente de forma que terminaba diciéndoles  unas cosas ...

- y que hacen en el verano? – preguntaba uno de ellos

- pues salimos a matar muggles... el los mata y yo los meto en una bolsa ...

- y que hacen con ellos?- preguntaba horrorizado

- pues eso depende si es antes o después de beber la sangre ... – decía con tanta naturalidad que el resto de los alumnos se alejaban de él despavoridos

Poco a poco los alumnos dejaron de preguntarle cosas referentes a la vida con el profesor de pociones ... se dieron cuenta que siempre cambiaba el relato... de ahí surgieron algunos rumores pero ninguno duraba mucho ... se daban cuenta que el siempre mentía al respecto. Lionel y George solamente lo escuchaban con una sonrisa; sabían que la vida con él era normal ... y que en cierta forma era mejor que cuando vivía con sus difuntos padres. Severus Snape le llamo la atención un par de veces por decir esas cosas ... pero en cierta forma no le importaba  ya estaba acostumbrado a esos rumores que existían mucho antes de llegar Damián al colegio.

Sin embargo la vida en el colegio junto a Damián no era fácil, ambos tuvieron que acostumbrarse a la idea de la existencia del otro ... para Damián era en ocasiones difícil acostumbrarse al hecho que la persona que dictaba pociones era la misma que lo regañaba y llamaba la atención como un "padre", y a la vez también era la misma a la hora de regalarle algo el día de su cumpleaños o en navidad ... era difícil convivir en Hogwarts con el profesor y tutor a la vez ... los otros chicos tenían sus padres, sí , pero no dentro del colegio y fiscalizando todo lo que hacían ... sí Damián se portaba mal no solo le quitaban puntos sino que inmediatamente Severus se enteraba y eso era muy incomodo .... 

Para Severus de igual forma fue un cambio drástico, antes dictaba sus clases y trabajaba con naturalidad no teniendo que preocuparse por otras cosas ajenas a su labor, pero ahora que Damián estaba con él, tenia que estar pendiente de su desempeño, atender los comentarios de otros profesores que llegaban a él, reprenderlo cuando era necesario ó mandarlo donde el profesor Dumbledore para que él le quitara puntos y le escogiera un castigo acorde al hecho. Era una labor que agotaba, y fuera de eso había otra cosa "el secreto", ese secreto que era como un grito a voces cuando de comparaciones se trataban;  Damián tenia tal aire de familiaridad con él, en su rostro, su piel, su cabello y  sus ojos que nadie podía negar que tenían algún vinculo de sangre; pero solo el profesor Dumbledore conocía ese el lazo real que los unía .. solo él con su inmensa sabiduría sabia lo que Severus estaba viviendo ...

Era una sensación algo contradictoria, era una combinación entre alegría y angustia. Se regocijaba al ver su rostro tan parecido al propio, al ver que era un Slytherin al igual que él, al ver que tenia una personalidad fuerte y segura, al ver y sentir que además de inteligencia tenia habilidad mágica y que podía hacer cosas que los chicos de su edad no podían. Pero también estaba esa angustia, esa ansia del día a día que se representaba en sus sueños,... esos sueños en los que estaba presente su madre,... su bella madre que lo dejo antes de que el pudiera conocerla y ver sus ojos ... sus hermosos ojos oscurecidos por la siniestra mano tenebrosa ... ella deseo que nunca se enterara de su real relación, ella con su corazón dolido y destrozado no quiso que el niño sufriera lo que ella sufrió cuando se entero de que él era un mortifago ... "un mounstro" .... Y ahora que el niño esta con él no se puede enterar que es su padre ... que fue el hombre que estuvo presente en el momento en que fue engendrado ... no eso no puede ser posible ...

Esa angustia se manifestaba de igual forma al trascurrir este año lleno de eventos ... el descubrir a Damián, el darse cuenta que era diferente al resto, el saber que tenia dificultades y vivir con el las acontecimientos del destino.

Este año, después de la época  de navidad Damián  sufrió un accidente, estaba leyendo un libro en el jardín, yacía recostado sobre un muro, estaba tan concentrado que no vio venir una de las bugger del partido de quitdich adyacente, la bola mágica choco contra el muro y este se vino abajo ... el chico quedo debajo de ese montón de piedras ... George que estaba cerca gritaba fuertemente pidiendo ayuda, hasta que  venido del cielo apareció Hagrid y pudo liberar su cuerpo malherido de las rocas que lo ahogaban .. pero Damián no despertaba, habían pasado dos semanas y el chico parecía  no responder a los esfuerzos de la enfermera Ponfrey por hacerlo volver a la realidad ... su cabeza había   sufrido un golpe grave, y parecía   que no despertaría del coma.

Severus lo visitaba todos los días ... tomaba su pequeña mano entre las suyas y le hablaba: "Damián  por favor despierta ... trata de abrir esos ojos ... todo estará bien si lo haces ... siento haberte regañado ... perdóname, se que no soy el mejor ... solo quiero cuidarte ... por favor despierta ...  "hijo por favor hazlo""... fue la única vez que lo llamo de esa manera. Estaba tan preocupado que no dormía por las noches pensando en la posibilidad de que no entrara en sí. El profesor Dumbledore, actuaba como un padre para él... le hablaba y le daba esperanzas ... Hasta que un día el chico abrió los ojos... Severus salio en medio de una clase directo para la enfermería y ahí ya estaba Albus hablándole al niño quien sufría de un tremendo dolor de cabeza por el golpe ... Severus al verlo esbozó una sonrisa de satisfacción ... ¡estaba bien!

- Estábamos preocupados por ti pequeño- dijo Dumbledore en tono muy cariñoso

- Lo sé – dijo el chico adolorido – quería despertar pero no podía...

- Pero ahora estas aquí y eso es lo importante – dijo Snape quien le paso la mano por la frente de forma cariñosa.

- Severus ¿el libro se estropeo?

- ¿cuál libro? – dijo  extrañado

- El que leía para clases de encantamientos

- Muchacho ... el libro no es importante – dijo Albus sorprendido – lo importante eres tú.

- Pero ahora la bibliotecaria se va a poner brava con migo ...

- Eso no tiene importancia Damián  ... ella comprenderá

- Bueno muchacho... – dijo Dumbledore divertido – tendrás que contarme que hiciste estas semanas en las que no fuiste a clase ... porque dejaron mucha tarea... y además te perdiste de un delicioso pastel de chocolate ...

- Estaba con mi amiga profesor ...

- ¿tu amiga? – pregunto un poco sorprendido

- Sí ... ella me visito mientras dormía ..- pero en ese momento el chico se durmió y no logro decir nada mas.

Los días  posteriores el chico estuvo en la enfermería con una jaqueca fuerte ... pero pudo volver a clases a la semana, y con ayuda de los profesores y sus compañeros no se atraso en ningún tema... fue difícil para Severus contemplar la posibilidad de que el también muriera .. de que pudiera irse para siempre... sea lo que sea se había   acostumbrado a su existencia.  Lo que dijo sobre "la amiga" era raro, pero la enfermera Ponfrey le explico que por el golpe era posible que el chico alucinara. ... no era nada grave  y pronto pasaría ... así que no le dio mucha importancia.

----


	10. Capitulo 9

**CAPITULO IX:**

**La Marca**

Severus se había  dado cuenta que Damián había   cambiado... no era el mismo niño asustado y temeroso que llevo consigo después de la muerte de sus padres; ahora estaba demostrando el porque había sido seleccionado para Slytherin, era muy astuto e inteligente ... tenia una ambición tremenda por saber mas, por demostrar que era mejor que muchos otros, que tenia potencial ... en la mayoría de las materias (menos transformaciones) su desempeño era excelente, y lo mejor de todo es que sus amigos aunque revoltosos también estudiaban ... Severus se dio cuenta que aunque la mayoría de los alumnos lo trataban con reserva él solo respondía de forma agresiva cuando lo agredían primero a él ...  se dio cuenta que no era de esos niños hacían enemigos fácilmente ... el no ... el era como su madre, inteligente, negociador, calmado y  en ocasiones amigable ... digno hijo de una Ravenclaw y un Slytherin ... tenían cosas de uno y del otro ....; además para sorpresa de Severus el muchacho tenia la capacidad de reírse de todo... con sus amigos Galbraith y Chapman pasaban horas riéndose ... recordó  la risa de Florence ... ella reía  fuerte y no tenia inconveniente de burlarse del otro con las mas estruendosas carcajadas ... el recordaba como ella se burlaba de él y el reaccionaba con furia ... hasta que ella le besaba la boca y todo se daba por olvidado ...

El finalizar de este año llego sin avisar y todos los alumnos comenzaron sus exámenes finales ... Severus le encantaba poner nerviosos a los alumnos mientras estos preparaban la poción deseada ... sin embargo se daba cuenta que al fin y al cabo los alumnos algo aprendían  ... y si ellos habían  tenido buen desempeño, pocos eran reprobados. Damián por su parte aunque había  aprobado todas las materias con buenas notas, pero reprobó Transformaciones ... no fue capaz de convertir un palillo en una aguja. Severus después de un comentario de Minerva McGonogall decidió trabajar para que Damián no fuera tratado como incompetente por su colega.  

Severus trabajaba fuertemente con él haciendo ejercicios de concentración que le permitieran transformar el objeto en lo que el deseaba.... sin embargo Damián era un poco torpe y no lograba hacer las cosas bien. Severus se exasperaba y manoteaba en la mesa.

- _"!Concéntrate__!.... concéntrate en una aguja ... una aguja pequeña ... ahora hazlo de nuevo ..."... _

Damián poco a poco y a través de la presión que ejercía Severus tuvo algunos logros; poco a poco logro convertir el pedazo de madera en una aguja de tejer lana, y luego lo perfecciono hacia una simple y diminuta aguja... sin embargo en toda la historia de Hogwarts Damián tendría problemas en el control de su poder en la clase de transformaciones.

Flitwick en un año posterior le comentaría lo extraño que era que el expresara el poder de esa manera ... y después de mucho indagar concluyo que Damián tenia ese potencial probablemente porque se había  utilizado algún tipo de magia poderosa a la hora de ser engendrado. El muchacho ya le había  comentado lo ancianos que eran sus padres y el deseo que tenían de tener un hijo y eso pareció coincidir con la teoría, mas sin embargo Severus sabia la verdad.

La noche en la cual Damián fue engendrado... tanto Florence como Severus querían hacer de la ocasión una hermosa velada. Esa noche era como un acto de compromiso antes del matrimonio. Ambos querían pasar esa ocasión de forma perfecta  y por lo tanto prepararon la ocasión de forma muy detallada. Florence por su parte hizo una deliciosa comida mientras Severus preparaba el ambiente romántico y de seducción ... para eso él había  tomado algo de poción invocadora que le había  encargado el señor tenebroso en una de las misiones...  esa poción tenia su origen en las artes oscuras ... pero para Severus no conllevaba ningún peligro ... su función era la expresión del poder mágico en el acto sexual .... Severus recordaba lo perfecta que había  sido esa noche, lo maravillosa y estimulante ... nunca pensó que en ese momento tan perfecto se engendraría el hijo que lo acompañaba en estos momentos, nunca pensó que esa poción determinara el poder que el pequeño tenia ...

Pero tener tanto poder a tan corta edad era peligroso y Severus lo sabía. No era bueno tener tanto y no saberlo controlar ... el poder podía enviciar a los seres ... la búsqueda de poder sin motivos podían convertir a las personas en seres oscuros ... como él ... el ex mortifago arrepentido que por buscar esa fuerza  para sí termino arruinando su vida ... ¿qué hubiera sido de Severus Snape si en vez de unirse a las fuerzas oscuras hubiera escogido otra vida? ... una vida mas sencilla pero en la cual su necesidad de ambición no se viera truncada ... no se sabe... pero a él le gustaba pensar que estaría con su esposa e hijo viviendo el día a día como magos normales... 

Damián era la representación mas concreta del poder de Florence y Severus y por eso el era tan poderoso...  era el resultado del poder del amor.

Ese verano llego pronto y después de  la semana de cierre ambos volvieron a su casa .. Mandi los recibió con mucha alegria... amaba mucho a sus amos y en especial a Severus el hombre que le salvo la vida ... pero Mandi a los ojos de ambos estaba distinta ...físicamente cambiada ... Severus estaba sorprendido al igual que el muchacho. 

- Severus ...- dijo Damián como un murmullo cuando estaban en la sala

- Que? – dijo en tono frio

- Te diste cuenta que Mandi esta diferente? ...

- Como diferente?

- Pues ... creo que esta embarazada ... su vientre ...

- Damián ya lo había  notado ...

- ¿lo sabias?

- No ... no lo sabia y debió habérmelo dicho – dijo en tono de enfado – se expone a que la despida...

- Pero no puedes hacerlo!, ella te quiere mucho ...

- Hay con la elfina promiscua! ... – dijo enfadado en forma irónica

- Severus baja la voz, pobre ... ella también tiene derecho en tener novio, además con esa cicatriz tiene suerte de encontrar a alguien ...

- Damián, a los elfos no les importa la apariencia ...

- Bueno ... creo que por eso esta enamorada de ti – al decir eso Severus lo miró horrible y Damián palideció...

- Vete a dormir ahora!

- Pero ....

- AHORA!!

El muchacho subió las escaleras hacia su cuarto, mientras Severus se había  quedado pensando ¡como demonios ocurrió esto! ... los elfos domésticos usualmente piden permiso a sus amos antes de relacionarse con otro ... pero Mandí no lo había  hecho... él sabia que la pobre probablemente se sentía sola ... así que la llamo y le pidió explicación... la elfina lloro inmediatamente y le dijo que el bebe era de uno de los elfos domésticos de la casa Rostiert ... familia con mucha tradición... el que ella estuviera embarazada de uno de sus elfos podía ser interpretado como un escándalo... por tal motivo ella callo hasta el día de hoy. Ya la elfina tenia 6 meses de los 7 que duraba el periodo de embarazo y pronto tendría el bebe. Le rogó a Severus que le dejara tener a la criatura y que ella lo serviría fielmente hasta el final ... él que la quería mucho permitió que eso sucediera. 

Un mes después nació Wooky un elfo domestico diminuto al cual ella tenia que cuidar y amamantar ... dicen que todos los bebes son lindos ... pero los bebes elfos tienen su belleza mas en la ternura que despiertan que en la apariencia.

En los periodos de vacaciones sucedieron muchas cosas, que a través de los años se convirtieron en una tradición... usualmente salían a pescar, se quedaban juntos en casa y cumplían con todos los rituales cotidianos de las comidas y las limpieza, en algunas ocasiones Severus dejo que Damián invitara a sus dos compinches para jugar en su cuarto y nadar en el lago  ... en cierta forma se habían acostumbrado el uno al otro ... el día del padre Damián lo despertaba con un beso en la mejilla y le daba un presente ... Severus se dio cuenta que aunque el desconocía que realmente era su padre, en su concepción lo estaba tomando como tal y eso le gustaba...tuvo que adecuarse a la idea de que al chico le gustaba la música ... pero no permitía que la escuchara a todo volumen...  Además  tuvo que enfrentar algunas otras situaciones de hombre a hombre. Damián tuvo el valor de preguntarle sobre Sexo y Severus palideció con la pregunta, ni siquiera él cuando joven se había  atrevido a preguntarle a su padre ese tipo de cosas, sin embargo una tarde se armo de valor y le hablo al respecto... Damián aclaro dudas e hizo otras preguntas relacionadas... él lo único que hizo fue contestar con sinceridad, aunque se sorprendió de algunas de ellas - _¿cómo demonios me pregunta eso_? Pensaba –  se dio cuenta que Damián tenia mucha imaginación y no era del todo inocente en el tema....

_Fragmento de Diario. Julio 7 año del Unicornio_

Este es el segundo verano en la cabaña y la he pasado bien ... aunque mi hermano insista que aunque este en vacaciones no pueda dormir mas de lo debido ... a veces aburre con tanto regaño... Lio y George me escribieron para decirme que la habían pasado muy bien en mi casa... por lo menos se dieron cuenta que no vivo en un calabozo.... Severus ha estado un poco extraño hoy ... y en realidad no logro comprender el motivo ... fue durante la pesca de esta mañana que se quito la capa porque hacia mucho calor, fue cuando vi en su brazo una cosa horrenda en forma de calavera. 

- Sev ... ¿que es eso que tienes en el brazo? – pregunté con naturalidad... sin embargo me di cuenta que Severus palideció inmediatamente 

- Que cosa ..? – dijo eso tratando de hacerse el estupido 

- Pues esa cosa fea que tienes ahí...la calavera atravesada con la serpiente ...

- Pues .... es un tatuaje – dijo en forma nerviosa, parecía no estar preparado para la pregunta ... pero Damián reviso con la mirada el brazo y noto algo extraño.

- ¿un tatuaje?.... pero si no hay tinta ... y parece como si te hubieras quemado la piel ... 

- Ha sí – dijo de nuevo como no queriendo hablar del tema

- Severus – dije al darme cuenta de su reacción- ¿por qué te pones así?

- ¡Cállate Damián! ... es un tatuaje y punto!

 No se porque me respondió así... pero me di cuenta que estaba inseguro acerca de que decir y que lamentaba haberse quitado la capa ... Me di cuenta que estuvo intranquilo mientras pescaba ... yo por mi parte no volví a decirle nada por miedo a que me castigara a lavar los pañales de Wooky.  Después de un buen rato sin hablar me dijo en tono bajo pero sincero.

- Damián ...

- Sí ..

- Sabes, en ocasiones las personas hacemos cosas malas ... cometemos errores que nos cambian la vida ... solo te diré que esa marca es la muestra de un error que cometí pero que en estos momentos ya ha sido solucionado ...

- Pero... 

- Algún día te enteraras de mas ... Damián – y al decir esto me miro a los ojos - por favor piensa las cosas antes de hacerlas ...

- Esta bien ...

Y eso fue todo ... después de que hablo lo note mas tranquilo pero aún así ha estado un poco extraño ... bueno ya no se tapa la cicatriz y camina con naturalidad por la casa.... pero no entiendo ¿qué significa?, ¿por qué se puso tan nervioso?, ¿por qué dijo que era un error? Me gustaría saber mas pero se que solo obtendré ese pequeño pedazo de información....  me voy a dormir ... mañana quiere ir a comprarme ropa dado que según el estoy creciendo.

_Fin del fragmento_

****

Severus se despertó en medio de la noche gritando ... estaba soñando que la cicatriz le ardía mientras miraba a Damián .... odiaba esos sueños ... Sin embargo se dio cuenta que el muchacho poco a poco descubriría la verdad ... o por lo menos parte de esta.. 

No podía olvidar la sensación de desconcierto que le causo la pregunta sobre la marca tenebrosa  ... _"Dios daría cualquier cosa por que esa cicatriz desapareciera de mi brazo"._


	11. Capitulo 10

**CAPITULO X:**

**El crecer**

Los años venideros fueron llenos de cambios... Damián crecía y Severus pudo verlo en sus 12, 13 y 14 años ... Damián se había  convertido poco a poco en un joven de 15 años apuesto e inteligente ... dado que el muchacho hacia ejercicio su cuerpo se había  formado favorablemente y mas de una jovencita suspiraba por el.... "el cuervo" como todos lo llamaban comenzó a ser popular no solo por el simple hecho de ser hermano del profesor de pociones, sino por ser uno de los mejores cazadores del equipo de Slytherin; Damián le había  dicho desde segundo año a su hermano que no deseaba pertenecer al equipo, que sabia que jugaba bien pero que le molestaba que la gente lo observara... cosa que a Severus le molesto; así que se ingenio una estrategia para entrarlo al equipo... en tercer año Damián fue encontrado en medio de la noche en la biblioteca y además de quitarle 50 puntos, el profesor Dumbledore lo castigo a jugar en el  equipo de su casa ...claro que Severus estaba detrás de todo esto... Dado que tenia una fuerza increíble fue elegido cazador ... era famoso por su velocidad, puntería a la hora de marcar y  fuerza a la hora de empujar a los jugadores del equipo contrario ...  y aunque entro castigado al después de un tiempo no se quiso salir ...

En clases seguía siendo excelente aunque no dejo que Severus lo nombrara perfecto, pensaba que ya tenia suficiente con ser su hermano; tuvo algunos inconvenientes con los profesores, especialmente con los que entraban a dictar defensa contra las artes oscuras los cuales en su concepción no le llegaban ni a los tobillos a su hermano en conocimientos ... pero aun así era querido por el resto... la profesora McGonogall  lo regañaba todo el tiempo pero le tenia cariño, y el profesor Dumbledore era para él era como un abuelo ... cuando lo castigaban e iba directamente a la oficina del director ... el simplemente lo miraba tratando de ocultar la sonrisa que le producía su cara de arrepentimiento (cosa que Damián utilizaba estrategia) y después de preguntarle "y ahora que hiciste?", comenzaban a hablar de las dificultades y usualmente terminaban riendo ... a Damián le encantaba la forma fresca y con buen humor que tenia el director , además el siempre mediaba en los conflictos con Severus ...

Sin embargo Damián a la medida que iba creciendo iba demostrando que él no era ningún santo... no era joven de rivalidades extremas con las otras casas, pero si defendía la propia con orgullo ... había  ciertos acontecimientos en los cuales se sospechaba su participación... Un día después de la cena todo Slytherin resulto intoxicado; los síntomas iban del simple dolor de estomago a la perdida de conciencia y la levitación por el aire; Damián había  sido uno de los mas afectados y en ese grado de intoxicación se le dio por flotar por los dormitorios y mover las cosas "sin varita" ....

Descubrieron posteriormente que misteriosamente habían polvo de "nutia" (planta alucinógena) en la miel del pollo frito... A Damián que le encantaba la miel seguramente había  puesto una buena cantidad en su plato ... Se sospechaba que esto había  sido una broma de alguna otra casa ... pero no se pudo probar nada ... A las dos semanas todo el colegio menos los de Slytherin habían desarrollado una especie de hongo en la piel que era muy contagioso y molesto ... ni siquiera los profesores se salvaron de la epidemia y extrañamente solo el profesor Snape no estaba contagiado.

Descubrieron esporas en todos los baños de Griffindor, Ravenclaw y Huffelpuff pero ninguna en Slytherin... el día del contagio todas las serpientes estaban en el patio con testigos y por tal motivo no se pudo comprobar nada ... parecía ser que hubieran tomado el antídoto antes de expandir las esporas por el colegio ... 

Aunque Severus no tenia pruebas de que Damián estuviera involucrado en el incidente, le llamo mucho la atención el hecho de que la noche anterior el fuera a visitarlo con la excusa de hacerle una pregunta... cosa que el pocas veces hacia... los otros jefes de las casas instigaron a Severus para que castigara a los culpables, mas sin embargo el contesto que _"no había  seguridad de que ellos lo hubieren hecho ... además cuando intoxicaron a los de Slytherin los jefes de las otras casas no hicieron nada para investigar a los culpables"_

Al finalizar Dumbledore le dijo públicamente a todos los alumnos que no aceptaría bromas de ese tipo y que a la próxima los alumnos serian expulsados. 

El con sus dos amigos pasaban por los pasillos gritando "_Háganse a un lado, van a pasar los de Slytherin!"..._

Los de las otras cosas lógicamente no se apartaban, pero aun así ellos se daban sus mañas para empujar a los alumnos hasta pasar al frente. Hacían lo mismo cuando llegaban a cada materia y acorde al desempeño de cada uno jugaban a que uno era el amo y los otros dos eran sus guardaespaldas; por ejemplo en transformaciones Lionel era el amo (dado que le iba bien), en Herbologia siempre era George y en Pociones era Damián (lo cual no era tanto por que se le fuera bien sino por ser hermano del profesor)... los amos iban siembre en el medio y los guardaespaldas  a cada lado gritaban cuando pasaban "Dejen pasar al amo de las pociones ... (ó de el arte de la Herbologia o de la Transformación según la clase)... en las otras asignaturas se turnaban para ser los amos  dado que a todos les iba bien ...

Los alumnos ya conocían a _"los reyes chiflados"_ como los llamaban y hacían mala cara cuando pasaban gritando en los pasillos .... Para George, Lio y Damián era muy divertido hacer esto día a día ... algunos alumnos después de un tiempo se cansaban de ser empujados y simplemente cedían el paso lo que les daba a ellos una sensación de poder. Los tres amigos nunca perdían el sentido de humor ... en los partidos de quitdicht se pintaban el pelo de verde, y fueron populares en su estancia en Hogwarts por improvisar comedias en la sala común de su casa ... tenían la habilidad de reírse de su misma casa y hacer sonreír hasta la misma McGonogall. 

Un día Damián apareció en el gran salón con el pelo blanco causando que todas la miradas llegaran a él. Se sentó como si nada hasta que oyó el chillido de la profesora McGonogall que lo llamaba. Se paro y se dirigió lentamente hacia la mesa de los profesores y cuando estuvo a menos de un metro... pudo ver el rostro de su hermano  Pálido de la rabia, Dumbledore con expresión seria y la Profesora McGonogall con cara de revolver ..

- Me quiere explicar jovencito de que esta disfrazado hoy  – dijo ella en tono de total desaprobación...

- Bueno .. – dijo el en tono seguro – hoy soy un cuervo que quiere ser paloma.

Debió haber medido el impacto de sus palabras, porque inmediatamente el profesor Dumbledore hizo un gesto de estar a punto de carcajearse y Severus tenia expresión de estar a punto de sonreír. La profesora McGonogall miro con algo de rabia la expresión de sus colegas y tratando de guardar la compostura le dijo:

- Ve a tu cuarto y te quitas ese tinte ... si no lo haces no entras a clase hoy..

- Si señora ... ahora mismo 

Y para sorpresa de todos Damián se paso las manos por el cabello y a medida que lo hacia el pelo iba pasando de blanco a negro oscuro. Por ese incidente el chico perdió 15 puntos y al volver a la mesa se dio cuenta que Dumbledore no podía hablar de la risa y tanto Severus como Minerva McGonogall sonreían ... Después de que los tres docentes se hubieran calmado Dumbledore le dijo a McGonogall "no sabia que Damián manejara transformaciones en su propio cuerpo"; mientras ella le contestaba _"pues yo tampoco Albus"._

Sin embargo aunque era conocido en algunas cosas seguía siendo el muchacho callado y reservado que generaba a su alrededor una especie de misterio o de magnetismo... los muchachos lo asociaban a las artes oscuras... decían que los cuervos que atraía eran símbolo de lo oscuro y en muchas ocasiones rumoraban que el hacia rituales de las artes prohibidas... además Damián como le gustaba exagerar en ocasiones hacia algunos comentarios macabros que hacían que los otros jóvenes abrieran los ojos y reaccionaran con cautuela, además el expresaba sin ningún temor que todo buen mago necesitaba saber sobre artes oscuras ... Para Severus no era ningún secreto que el chico había  leído libros sobre el tema... mucho de los cuales los leyó cuando aun vivía con sus padres;... era evidente que el muchacho sabia algo sobre el tema; pero a diferencia de Severus, Damián no parecía obsesionado  y sus amigos tampoco...  

A Severus le preocupaba que estuviera siguiendo sus mismos pasos ...

Por otra parte Damián parecía tener ciertas habilidades con las mujeres; desde tercer año Damián comenzó a tener varias novias pero ninguna seria ... algunas en Slytherin y otras en las demás casas ... Severus miraba con algo de preocupación el hecho... él definitivamente no era hombre de una sola mujer (como si lo fue el en su tiempo) sino que parecía tener muchas amigas ... A sus quince años se rumoreaba que tenia una novia en cada casa y en algunas ocasiones se supo de peleas entre chicas por el misterioso chico. Sin embargo el no parecía importarle que lo descubrieran...

Severus todos estos años le habían servido para conocer cada vez mas al chico... se dio cuenta que aunque tenían muchas cosas en común eran bien diferentes en muchas cosas; por otra parte su presencia ya no lo llenaba de angustia... aprendió a  vivir con el secreto... los sueños eran ocasionales... Florence se aparecía en sus sueños cada vez menos; desde su muerte el joven profesor de pociones solo había  tenido contactos físicos ocasionales con algunas mujeres... esas relaciones eran fortuitas y duraban muy poco ... él no se sentía listo para una relación seria y tampoco la deseaba.  Todos estos años el espacio de Florence en su corazón aún existía... aunque en ocasiones recordaba el pasado y aunque la odiaba por ello, no podía evitar sentirse triste y miserable ... si tan solo ella supiera lo que siente ...  

Los días 17 de junio (fecha de aniversario de muerte) eran para el los peores del año; ese día sin que Damián se diera cuenta iba a visitar su tumba; se paraba al lado del terreno y se quedaba en silencio durante una hora mirando la lapida que decía el nombre de su amada ... no podía evitar que sus ojos se aguaran frente a los recuerdos... en la víspera de su muerte el encontró la respuesta para seguir viviendo al lado de Dumbledore ... pero el precio que el tuvo que pagar  fue demasiado alto;  ahora el vivía por otra razón ... su hijo. 

*****

_Fragmento de Diario.  Enero 17  año del Fénix_

¿Alguien me puede decir como comprender a las mujeres? Porque definitivamente yo no lo hago .... hoy pase de tener 3 novias a ninguna .... primero la semana pasada Elizabeth Myers de Slytherin me termino (afortunadamente ya no me la aguantaba) y hoy Alice Adams de Griffindor; Agnes Barnes de Huffelpuf y Rose Britge de Ravenclaw se pusieron de acuerdo para  darme un mal rato ... ¿quién les habrá dicho? Cuando sepa quien fue el chismoso se acordara de mi .... haré que Vender le heche excremento en el hombro...

Severus se dio cuenta y solo dijo "_te lo advertí",_  gran cosa! ... lo único bueno de esto es que soy libre... ya me estaba cansando de tantas mujeres ... para Lio y George  fue todo un espectáculo la reunión de las chicas y ahora en son de broma me dicen que se rompió mi harén ... personalmente no creo .... voy hacer todo lo posible para que Jane Ann Kimble se fije en mi... le tengo ganas desde hace rato pero Raymond Boyton (su novio) no la deja sola ... de las chicas que hay en Hogwarts Jane Ann ha sido la única que realmente me ha interesando ... pero es muy esquiva ...

McGonogall me tiene mariado con eso de "_Damián por favor no te pintes las uñas de negro"... desde que descubrí que puedo cambiar el color de mis uñas no me deja en paz... a mi me gusta porque a si me parezco a los de la banda "trafic" (prohibida por el ministerio) pero ella insiste de que se me ve horrible... ya he perdido 50 puntos por eso, y hasta se quejo con Severus que últimamente no hace otra cosa que regañarme ... me pregunta __¿qué demonios te esta pasando chico?... me ha dicho que este ha sido el peor año en cuanto a mi comportamiento.... parece un anciano amargado ... él no me comprende ... Dumbledore a tratado de hablar con él pero no funciona... ahora se le dio por quitarme mis mensualidades y ahora no tengo ni una moneda ... hasta he hecho algunos negocios para conseguir dinero ... creo que le voy a cobrar a Bill Weasley la revista de dragones que le preste ... _

Hablando de dinero... hay trafico de revistas de Play Wizart por todo Hogwarts ... ningún profesor se imaginaria que la fuente de tanta revista pornográfica es Huffelpuff... Mart Goleen  distribuye las revistas y tiene contactos en todas las casas (jaja y dicen que los de Huffelpuff son nobles y honrados) ... George y Lio pagaron un galeón por el alquiler de ocho revistas full color... lastima que no tenga dinero ... Severus es un tacaño!; fuera de que no he podido volver los fines de semana  a Homesmeade por estar castigado  ..¡que bodrio!

Estoy aburrido ... que mala suerte.

_Fin de fragmento_


	12. Capitulo 11

**CAPITULO XI:**

**EL CASTIGO**

Definitivamente el quinto año de estudios fue el peor para Damián quien se volvió muy rebelde  y se metía en muchos problemas... Severus opto por quitarle su mesada y castigarlo con las salidas a Homesmeade ...  Severus recibía quejas de la mayoría de los profesores y estaba furioso... la ultima situación estuvo relacionada con una pelea con Raymond Boyton de Ravenclaw; parece que Damián encontró al fin un enemigo a muerte ... ese muchacho parece dispuesto a todo para hacerle la vida imposible y lo peor es que hay una chica de por medio ...

En la pelea Damián le mando una maldición a Raymond quien quedo paralizado en el piso y aún no despertaba ... el profesor Dumbledore estaba preocupado y llamo a Severus para hablar del tema. Ambos estaban en la oficina y el profesor de pociones tenia una cara de seria desilusión... el hecho había  sido grave y había  la posibilidad de que fuera expulsado.

- Severus ¿qué piensas?

- Bueno profesor ...- dijo él en tono entre tristeza e indignación – sé que cometió un error muy grande ... y sé que si no fuera nada mío, yo ya lo hubiera expulsado – hizo una mueca y movió su cabeza hacia abajo – sé a la vez que si es expulsado tendrá que vivir en un orfanato ... yo no podría encargarme de él... no en esas condiciones ... a veces pienso que se me sale de las manos...

- Lo sé Severus – dijo Dumbledore en tono comprensivo – no se porque, pero definitivamente se ha vuelto mas revoltoso e incontrolable ... personalmente no se que le pasa... debe ser la edad.

- La edad y otras cosas, – dijo  moviendo negativamente la cabeza – él esta haciendo lo mismo que yo ... esta echando a perder su vida ...

- No digas eso ... cuantas veces hemos hablado del tema Severus ...

- Lo se .... y quisiera creer que he hecho todo lo posible ... trato!... de verdad trato de hablar con él, de aconsejarlo ... pero no me hace caso; y lo peor profesor es que la maldición "Durmitiam" es de ciencias oscuras ... eso no se lo enseñaron en clase, estoy seguro .... Damián se esta metiendo en algo que se le puede salir de las manos, como yo, si tal vez hubiera hecho la maldición de una forma mas precisa el señor Boyton estaría en un coma irreversible ... y hubiera muerto a los pocos meses ....

- Lo se ... se le salio de las manos – Dumbledore tenia un tono grave – con esa maldición atento contra la vida de un estudiante ... y esto es muy grave ...

- Profesor si decide expulsarlo lo entenderé.... de verdad se lo merece ...

- Sí ... es cierto que se merece la expulsión; pero – dijo el anciano después de hacer una pausa – no creo que en realidad eso le ayude ...

- ¿a que se refiere?- dijo Asombrado

- Veras Severus; Damián es un chico poderoso ... aunque viviera como un Muggle no podría evitar la utilización de la magia... esta en él; además temo que si esto no se corrige de otra forma podríamos tener otro "Lord Voldemort en potencia" ... él tiene esta habilidad algo oscura sí... la comunicación con los cuervos y otras tendencias hacen de él un muchacho que puede utilizar la magia y hacer grandes cosas, sin embargo esos logros deben estar orientados hacia el bien ... si no es peligroso ...

- Pero ...

- Severus ... Damián no es un mal chico; tu sabes que es reciente su mal comportamiento, él es muy inteligente... y tengo seguridad de que el diferencia entre el bien y el mal... La expulsión solo haría que se aislara lleno de rencor y cometiera alguna locura ... y temo que lo haga ...

- ¿pero entonces que propone profesor? ¿esto no es cosa de quitarle puntos y castigarlo? ... esto es diferente ...

- Lo se, y ya he pensado que hacer al respecto.... Minerva me esta haciendo algunas averiguaciones...

*****

Damián estaba acostado en su cama ... sus ojos estaban inyectados en sangre, en cierta forma sabia que seria expulsado...después de lo pasado con Boyton; Severus le dijo que si fuera por él lo sacaría inmediatamente del colegio y lo mandaría al orfanato de Santa Matilda ... él estaba furioso y Dumbledore también ... él dejo su usual tono amable y se dirigió hacia Damián de forma cortante y seria ... le dijeron que hiciera sus maletas y que se iría por la mañana ... 

El chico lloraba sin consuelo mientras Lionel y George trataban de calmarlo; la maleta estaba a un lado de la cama ya lista y Vender en su jaula dispuesto para el viaje. A la mañana siguiente se vistió y despertó a sus amigos para despedirse ...

- Lo siento muchachos ... – gimió – no podré seguir con ustedes ...

- Damián ... por fa- dijo George quien también lloraba – no digas eso ...

- Te visitaremos… no te preocupes...- dijo Lionel haciéndose el fuerte  aunque estaba a punto de llorar

En ese momento todos se abrazaron formando un circulo ... Damián tomo la jaula y su maleta y se dirigió hacia la oficina del director. Al entrar encontró sentados en una mesa de forma solemne a Minerva McGonagall, Albus Dumbledore y Severus Snape. Se sintió como si fuera un juicio porque lo hicieron sentar en una silla en la mitad de todo.

En ese momento Albus leyó un pergamino.

- Damián Snape se te acusa de tratar de hacerle un daño definitivo a otro alumno del colegio a través de una maldición ¿cómo te consideras... culpable o inocente?

- Culpable – dijo en tono bajo ...

- Ya que aceptas la falla  se te condena a una de las sanciones mas severas establecidas en Hogwarts; por favor acércate con tu varita a la mesa ...

Damián se paro y busco en su capa su hermosa barita de 25 centímetros, caoba negra, y pluma de fénix. La llevo hacia la mesa y se la entrego al director... en ese momento cerro los ojos para no ver como esta iba ser destruida... sin embargo no oyó ningún crujido sino una frase:

- Por favor acompaña a la profesora McGonagall... ella te llevara a la residencia...

Miro a su hermano y vio que lo observaba con furia y decepción. Quiso despedirse de él pero él solo lo miro, se paro y se llevo consigo la jaula con el cuervo... el chico observo con horror como también le quitaban el animal que mas amaba en el mundo. Salio acompañado de la profesora McGonagall hacia un lugar desconocido...

*****

_Fragmento de Diario.  Febrero 2  año del Fénix_

¡Odio este lugar! ... esta casa de locos me va a matar... es horrible! No estoy en un orfanato como dijo mi hermano sino en una residencia para jóvenes con dificultades; tengo que compartir la habitación con un sujeto que grita todas las noches "!hay que matar a los intrusos!" y que tiene una especie de navaja escondida... no duermo por las noches pensando que me va a matar.... 

El resto de gente esta loca ... son muggles jóvenes con problemas de drogas (son como pociones que toman para sentirse mejor)... gritan todo el tiempo y "fuman" ... es algo así como chupar de un tuvo de papel que se esta quemando poco a poco... yo ya probé pero no me gusto... tosí por dos horas ... Hay un sujeto que le dicen el "mago"... pero no es uno como yo... según el lo llaman así  porque desapareció con todo el dinero de su padrastro  y el automóvil....

Ya he estado una semana en este sitio, y no le hablo a nadie, estoy tan triste que estoy seguro que hasta aquí llego mi vida... Severus no me ha escrito ni nada ... y no he tenido información de nadie ... esto es una prisión! No dejan que ninguno salga y nos obligan a ir a una escuela de mierda donde me enseñan álgebra.... esa joda ni siquiera la entiende Merlín .... y otras vainas rarísimas que hacen los muggles y que yo no entiendo...

Nos obligan a ir a una iglesia, donde un anciano ridículo nos dice que todo es pecado...no entiendo ni papa de lo que dice... además en el grupo dicen que tengo no se que cosa ... la cosa es que según ellos estoy loco y me hacen tomar unas pociones que me hacen dormir .... 

¡quiero estar en casa! …. Juro que si sigo aquí voy a matarme! 

Fin del fragmento

******

Había  pasado un mes exacto y Severus estaba en su habitación arreglándose. Se puso su capa negra y después de pasarse un cepillo salio del cuarto y camino por los pasajes vacíos del castillo ... la mayoría de los alumnos estaban en Homesmeade y los de primer y segundo año jugaban en los jardines. Llego hasta la gárgola y pronuncio la contraseña... después de abrirse la puerta encontró al profesor Dumbledore sentado, leyendo un libro.

- Buenos días Severus .... siéntate; Minerva me envió una lechuza ... vienen en camino.

- Lo sé – dijo el con una mueca

- ¿estas nervioso ... cierto?.... veras que todo saldrá bien..

- 

En ese momento se oyó que abrían la puerta... Era McGonogall que entraba sola.

- Hemos regresado – dijo en tono acalorado

- ¿y como esta?

- Pues...- la anciana hizo un gesto de preocupación- creo que se darán cuenta ustedes mismos ...

- 

En ese momento Severus se sentó al lado del profesor y este pidió que lo hiciera pasar. Minerva lo llamo y se sentó al lado de ellos. Lentamente entro un joven adolescente, mas pálido de lo común y que miraba al piso; vestía ropa muggle: una camiseta negra con una calavera estampada y unos jeans también negros. Su postura era de total derrota, caminaba arrastrando los pies y con los hombros arqueados.

El director y el profesor de pociones lo miraron detenidamente; y en el corazón de Severus se iba haciendo una grieta al ver a su joven hijo con la mirada perdida y con porte de total tristeza y desconsuelo; estuvo a punto de correr a abrazarlo para que pudiera llorar en sus hombros pero lo detuvo la voz calmada del directo que le dijo en tono cordial y afable "Damián siéntate por favor"

El chico se sentó mirando el suelo ... de un momento a otro alzo su cabeza y fijo sus ojos en los profesores, y detuvo su mirada amarga en su hermano quien a la vez lo miro con desconcierto.

- Damián- dijo el director- veo que no la pasaste muy bien ... pero el periodo de suspensión a terminado; puedes volver a tu habitación y continuar con tus clases... espero que en este tiempo que estuviste fuera de Hogwarts te haya servido para apreciar lo que tienes y entender que si le haces daño a otros lo pagaras... no importa lo poderoso que seas ... ¿entiendes?

Sin embargo Damián no dijo nada solo mantenía la cabeza baja mientras hacia un moviendo de asentimiento; luego se paro y salio de la oficina lentamente dejando a los adultos en silencio. Cuando se hubo cerrada la puerta hubo una sensación generalizada de incomodidad; todos habían discutido que Damián debía tener un castigo ejemplar que le enseñara a valorar su vida y le transmitiera la concepción de no hacerle daño a otros; mas sin embargo al ver como llego todos tuvieron la impresión de que se excedieron en el castigo ... era notable que la experiencia había  sido traumática.

- No se preocupen ... estará bien – fue lo único que dijo el profesor Dumbledore quien no se veía tan arrepentido por el castigo impuesto ...

******

_Fragmento de Diario.  Marzo 5  año del Fénix_

Solo han pasado dos días desde que regrese a Hogwarts y aún me siento perdido. Lionel y George están felices por mi regreso y me prepararon una fiesta anoche con comida robada de la cocina ... la pase bien; mas sin embargo ya no es lo mismo... no me dan ganas de reír como antes ... 

En las clases me siento a escuchar al profesor y ni siquiera tomo apuntes... después de ver Álgebra, química, literatura etc. me siento cansado ... no quisiera hacer nada...

Pensé que me habían expulsado... pero resulto que solo me suspendieron... Sí solo me hubieran dicho que en un tiempo iba a volver no me hubiera sentido tan deprimido; la enfermera Ponfrey me ha llamado para darme algunas pociones para el animo... las cuales no funcionan...

Le he contado a Lio y a George lo horrible del lugar... Dios creo que ese sitio es el peor lugar del mundo; y me enviaron ahí por el cochino de Boyton... esta mañana se rió de mi en su mesa ... pero yo de él no me reiría tanto ... me las va a pagar; George y Lionel me contaron que en mi ausencia estuvo también castigado y que se la pasaba pavoneándose con Jane Ann por todo el colegio ... pobre tonto... sí supiera que ella me confeso que esta cansada de él y que nos dimos besos toda una tarde no diría nada ... pero aun así voy a seguir el juego... no me meteré con él pero sí con la chica ... 

Severus ha cambiado... creo que definitivamente ya no me quiere; desde que llegue no me habla y tampoco me ha saludado ... conclusión: no le importo! ... no recibí ni una carta suya en la suspensión ... y ni siquiera se a mostrado preocupado por mí.... Por lo menos tengo a Vender.... George y Lionel lo cuidaron en mi ausencia y ahora esta con migo...

Nunca pensé sentirme tan abandonado...

_Fin del fragmento_

*****

Severus se encontraba preocupado ... Damián estaba comportándose como un ente sin alma;  en clase de pociones como siempre hacia las cosas bien pero cuando lo miraba era como culpándolo a él de su castigo... Después de mucho se atrevió a hablarle y él simplemente lo miro con rabia y no le contesto ...

- Jovencito ... respondeme cuando te hablo

- Para que?- contesto de forma grosera – para que me encierres en un lugar horrible y con gente loca ..

- Hazme el favor  y me respetas ...

- ¿respeto? ... porque no vas donde el director y le cuentas lo que es para ti el respeto...!tu no respetas a nadie! ... y además no hagas tantos esfuerzos  ... a ti te importa un pepino lo que pase con migo ...

Y al decir eso dio media vuelta y se fue; Damián nunca había  sido tan grosero con él.. nunca ... y de un momento a otro comenzó a mirarlo como si fuera su peor enemigo. A Severus aunque lo ocultaba le rompía el corazón la actitud del muchacho ... es cierto que no le escribió ... estaba furioso y decepcionado.... y el lo tomo por desinterés. Los días siguientes no se hablaban... Damián ni siquiera le pedía dinero... era como si el no existiera; se había  vuelto mas callado y Uraño desde su regreso de la suspensión... el sitio en el cual fue recluido el mes fue el menos adecuado... Sin embargo Dumbledore quien escuchaba a Severus estaba tranquilo... de todos modos el estaba aquí de nuevo, y el castigo había  sido justo.

No se volvió a meter en mas problemas... paradójicamente el chico con el cual tuvo la pelea, Raymond Boyton parecía complacido con la actitud de Damián ... una semana después aparecería con la nariz rota en la enfermería.

Severus en lo que le faltaba del año escolar; quiso contrarrestar la actitud del muchacho llamándolo a su oficina y dándole dinero para las salidas a Homesmeade; trataba de hablar con él pero estaba muy distante...  se sentía el peor padre del mundo...

- Severus no te preocupes... ya se le pasara – decía Dumbledore quien también trataba de hablar con el con el mismo resultado

Sentía que todo lo que había  construido con el chico se había  deshecho y que ahora el lo odiaba... y todo empeoro en una de las discusiones que se produjo en el verano siguiente cuando Damián llego a las 3 de la mañana de una fiesta. Severus lo esperaba furioso despierto en la sala ...

- Damián! Que demonios haces llegando a estas horas .. ¡Debiste que llegarías a las 11 y mira que horas son! ... ahora si que la hiciste buena! 

- Y que vas hacer ... me vas a expulsar!- dijo sarcásticamente, mientras Severus quien no soportaba tal grado de  grosería le dijo

- Demonios Damián! Quien crees que eres! ... No comprendes que todo fue por tu bien! No quería que te metieras en líos ..

- ¡Mira quien habla! – dijo el muchacho de mala gana

- ¿qué dijiste? – dijo en voz baja pero venenosa ..

- Pues sí...  no se por que hablas tanto de no meterme en líos, cuando TU fuiste un mortifago asesino!

Severus no soporto el insulto y de un momento a otro le mando la mano en la mejilla, dejándole los dedos marcados en su rostro por la cachetada. Damián lo miro con odio tocándose el lado afectado; y mientras lo hacia sus ojos se aguaron y le dijo con voz entrecortada .. "tu prometiste que nunca me pegarías" y salio a correr a su habitación. Severus se sintió como el peor de las basuras ....


	13. Capitulo 12

**CAPITULO XII**

**Ese Verano**

Ese verano fue en especial un periodo bastante duro para ambos; Severus decidió castigarlo y no dejarlo ir a ninguna de las invitaciones en casa de Chapman y Galbraith; así que Damián pasaba horas aburrido en casa sin hablarle Nunca se imaginó que ese Verano fuera tan intenso por las cosas que pasaron días después. Un día Damián se dedico a pasear por el jardín mientras Severus acompañaba a  Mandi en la cocina. Wooky su hijo la había  venido a visitarla... Severus consiguió que lo emplearan en una panadería mágica y gracias a eso no tuvo que volver a comprar pan.... Wooky venia en ocasiones a saludar a su madre y volvía a donde sus amos... 

Wooky traía Delicosos biscochos de panadería como regalo a Severus y Damián quienes lo habían acompañado en sus primeros años. Severus comió  algunos de los biscochos que el elfo traía y después de eso decidió subir al segundo piso y tomar una siesta ... cuando subió vio que el cuarto de Damián estaba con la puerta abierta y sintió algo de curiosidad ...

¿qué guardaría el muchacho en su cuarto? ... hace tanto tiempo que no le hablaba y él en realidad estaba interesado en saber sobre su vida... así que entro con precaución... el cuarto estaba ordenado y había  una serie de objetos que adornaban las paredes. En la mesa de noche el tenia bien puesto un libro titulado "Seres mágicos y maravillosos del África"... tomo el libro entre sus manos y se dispuso a ojearlo... sin embargo al alzarlo salio de dentro de las hojas un papel que callo al suelo ... Severus se agacho para recogerlo y al acercarse pudo ver de que se trataba ... 

Severus palideció, la primera frase de la carta decía_: Señor y Señora Snape_ .... ¡_Dios  era la carta de Florence!... ¿que hace la carta de Florence aquí?... Severus pensó que la había  guardado ...  En ese momento Severus tuvo que sentarse para no caerse ¡Que demonios hace esa carta aquí!? Se preguntaba una y otra vez... volvió a recorrer las líneas... y se dio cuenta que el muchacho ya estaba enterado del "secreto"; salio de allí a su propia habitación y se encerró con llave ... y ya ahí  pudo darse cuenta que sus manos temblaban, el corazón lo tenia a mil por hora y no podía pensar bien... ¡que hace esa carta en el libro de Damián?!, volvía a repetirse ... _

Se paso sus manos sudorosas por su rostro de forma ansiosa ... no podía creer lo que estaba pasando ... seguramente el chico encontró la carta y gracias a eso es que se encuentra tan molesto.... ¡eso quiere decir que lo sabe ... que esta enterado de todo!..., tanto tiempo ocultando esa información! y ¿para qué?....solo para darse cuenta que el muchacho ya lo sabia. En ese momento Severus revivió ese miedo... el temor a la perdida... por eso había  perdido a la mujer! y ahora estaba perdiendo a su hijo... ¡Dios que hacer! ... no podía ocultar el sol con las manos... era evidente que el chico había  leído la carta; él había  esculcado  el armario  y  había  encontrado la carta...

Pudo entender el porque sabia "lo de mortífago"... pensó que tal vez el chico se había  enterado por otros medios; pero definitivamente no era así... 

Comenzó a sentirse mal... como enfermo; odiaba sentirse así... y solo faltaban dos días para el aniversario de muerte de Florence... quería acostarse en su cama y no volver a moverse.

*****

_Fragmento de Diario.  Junio 15  año del Fénix_

Estaba paseando por el jardín y tirando piedras al lago ...cuando llegue a la casa encontré a Wooky que siempre anda lleno de harina y me ofreció un biscocho delicioso... al poco rato llego Mandi con rostro de preocupación ...

- ¿Qué pasa Mandí? Porque esa cara?

- Humm amo Damián ... el amo señor Snape esta enfermo ...

- ¿enfermo? ¿qué tiene? – pregunte algo asombrado Severus pocas veces se enferma.

- No se, mi amo Damián, pero el amo Severus esta muy pálido ... hum Mandí hará caldo para el "gentilísimo" señor Snape para que se mejore Hummm...

La elfina  siguió gimiendo y quejándose; así que decidí ir por mi mismo a verlo... hace tanto que no hablo con el porque a cada tanto me regaña y me castiga ... la verdad creí que tampoco quería hablar con migo pero me equivoque ... entre a la habitación y lo encontré acostado en su cama mas pálido de lo normal, aún tenia puesta su ropa de diario y le pregunte que le pasaba ...

- ¿qué te pasa Sev ..erus? (deje de llamarle Sev desde hace mucho tiempo)

- nada – me contesto con voz triste, sentí que me miraba de forma extraña, como si tratara de decirme algo y no se atreviera...

- Como que nada! ¿quieres que llame al medico? Estas muy pálido ...

- No, estoy bien... he .. he Damián ..? – pregunto inseguro

- Si? ¿quieres que te traiga tu pijama?

- He ... bueno

Fui hacia la cómoda y saque la pijama de uno de los cajones y se la entregue ..

- Damián ... siento mucho lo de la otra noche... cuando llegaste tarde... yo...

- Huy de verdad Severus debes estar enfermo para decirme eso! ...- dije asombrado dado que rara vez pedía disculpas por lo que hacia, pero yo también le debía una disculpa y dado que el comenzó le dije – Severus ... yo también lo siento ... no debí haberte insultado...- sin embargo seguía sintiendo que me miraba de forma extraña...

- Bueno.. –  suspiro – por lo menos aceptas que hiciste mal ... – su tono todavía era de tristeza.

Después de eso se quito sus ropa de diario y se puso la pijama .... fue en ese momento en que estaba distraído que observe algo familiar en la mesa junto a la cama ... mi rostro fijo la mirada en ese pedazo de papel y sentí que mi sangre subía a mi cabeza rápidamente; creo que palidecí o hice un gesto nervioso porque Severus se dio cuenta de mi expresión; y me dirigió una mirada cuestionadora ... miro a su lado rápidamente y vio el motivo de mi semblante ... Dios! Intercambiamos miradas por unos segundos que se me hicieron eternos... no supe que decir y salí del cuarto dejándolo solo.

_Fin del Fragmento..._

*******

En la pequeña cabaña al lado de ninguna parte, se vivía un ambiente de tensión. Era como un aire de confusión y preguntas sin responder ... el adulto y el niño caminaban meditabundos por la cabaña sin dirigirse la palabra ... Severus aun conservaba su tónica de tristeza y melancolía muda que lo hacían ver como un fantasma en pena ... en su cabeza pasaron muchos recuerdos, preguntas y miedos que parecía retumbar en el horizonte de la mente y que sin lugar a dudas estaban causando una herida en su corazón.

Cansado de las culpas, de los sentimientos y de las fallas tomo su caña de pescar y bajo la mirada atenta del muchacho se fue solo al lago. Se sentó en la hierva lateral al lago y  recostándose en el árbol lanzó el hilo al agua. En otra ocasión hubiera invitado a Damián a pescar con él ... pero ahora lo único que no quería era verle su rostro lleno de preguntas.  Le sorprendió la reacción del chico ... repasó el rostro del joven extrañado y mas pálido de lo normal cuando fijando su mirada en la carta enmudeció y huyó al instante.

La conducta de aquel era una muestra de su conocimiento y de su certeza de que aquel que conoció como su hermano en realidad era su padre...

Severus al observar el agua tranquila y sin la presión de la casa dio vía libre a sus emociones y comenzó a llorar... de sus ojos salían limpias lagrimas que recorrían su rostro y caían libremente en el suelo y ropa como si fueran gotas de roció de la mañana. Si solamente Florence estuviera con vida el no se hubiera visto en la obligación de ocultar su identidad ... si solamente ella no hubiese deseado que el pequeño no conociera a su padre, él no hubiera tenido que vivir un engaño ... Dios sabe que en su interior el siempre deseo a ese hijo, desde que supo de su existencia, cuando aun yacía en el vientre de su madre busco la alternativa de verlo crecer junto a ella; pero el destino los había  separado y ahora cuando  no se lo esperaba, vuelve el destino y se lo entrega... pero las condiciones por las cuales se lo da niegan la posibilidad de que el lo conozca una realidad inexpugnable ... la realidad que explica su real vinculo de sangre.

Pero... ¿por qué  la vida le hace esto? ¿es que acaso el no tiene el derecho de ser feliz?; solamente Dumbemore en su inmensa sabiduría creía que el tenia el derecho a un mundo diferente, que el podía transformar su pasado en algo totalmente diferente y  buscar un futuro radiante que no diera cabida a errores ... pero Severus no creía que tuviera el poder para cambiar las cosas ... la vida se había  encargado de que él ni siquiera creyera en si mismo; parecía como si el pasado aun estuviera cobrando con creses sus errores y ahora, que estaba cuidando lo único que quedaba de Florence en su vida esto se estuviera desintegrando.

Le dolía profundamente que el muchacho se comportara tan mal... como si estuviera repitiendo su vida, su trágica vida ... el señor tenebroso aunque estaba desaparecido aun estaba cobrando la deuda que marcaba su brazo ... era como si su fantasma estuviera influyendo en la vida de su hijo ... del muchacho al que también le  había  quitado su madre... si el supiera todo lo que ella sufrió a manos de ese impune asesino ...  ¡Dios si solamente supiera! ....

Y el ahora que el conoce la verdad ¿qué pasara? ¿seria rechazado? ¿vivirá en constante pelea con él? ... No podía dejar de pensar en la posibilidad de que el lo culpara ... de que pensara que el la asesino ... ¿será que la noche que lo llamo asesino fue por esa causa?... El quería que comprendiera que el la amaba ... la amaba mucho y que hubiera dado su vida por evitar su muerte.

Seguía llorando mientras pensaba esto ... no le gustaba pensar que era un cobarde; que sintiera tanto temor de enfrentarlo ... fue en ese momento que cerro los ojos y seco sus lagrimas; trato de blanquear su mente y pensar solo en la pesca ...estaba cansado y enfermo de tanto pensar ... trato de solo sentir los sonidos del ambiente, los pájaros, el viento y el agua ... fue en ese momento que escucho el crujir de algunas ramas e instantáneamente volteo como un reflejo a ver el origen de tal ruido. Damián estaba parado detrás de él.

Lo miro como tratando de decirle algo pero de su boca no salio ningún sonido ... el chico se encontraba allí también como tratando de sacar valor para hablarle. Severus volvió a mirar el lago fijamente y sintió que el muchacho se había  sentado en silencio a su lado,  quedaron así por unos veinte minutos... sin hablar, sin decir o hacer nada, hasta que Severus no aguanto mas la presión y mirándolo al rostro saco algo que guardaba en su túnica y se lo entrego.

La foto bien cuidada de una mujer sonriente yacía en las manos del joven; Damián miro la foto y pronuncio una sola palabra: ¿Florence?

Severus reacciono de forma nerviosa... no podía creer pronunciara su nombre como si la conociera... mas sin embargo pensó un poco y lo relaciono con la carta... lógicamente el ya sabia el nombre de su madre. Miro un segundo como el muchacho tomaba como un regalo la foto que con tanto ahínco guardaba .... miro la escena y en ese momento se le estremeció el corazón ... ¡cuánto hubiera dado para que su hijo no hubiera tenido que conocer a su madre por medio de una foto sino en persona! ... se dio cuenta que el tenia derecho a saber... tenia derecho a conocer lo maravillosa que era .... él era su hijo y no podía negarle saber sobre su madre.

Fue entonces que después de darle la foto comenzó a hablar con la voz algo entrecortada por los nervios y la tristeza:

- Si Damián ... su nombre era Florence; ella ... – hizo una pausa como tratando de buscar fuerzas para continuar – era hermosa, muy hermosa ... e inteligente, y yo ... – hizo de nuevo la pausa como tratando de guardar la compostura - .bueno yo la amaba mucho; tenia una hermoso sonrisa y unos ojos miel muy expresivos, la nariz y los oídos eran como los tuyos ...era amable, muy tierna y segura ... sabia utilizar las palabras, era terca como tú y le gustaba reírse de la gente ... y tu te pareces mucho a ella en eso...

Damián lo miraba de forma tranquila, lo escuchaba en una disposición que le asombro a Severus quien pensó que lo iba a llenar de preguntas... pero no era así... el muchacho estaba ahí dispuesto a escucharlo.. así que el continuo:

- Nos conocimos en el colegio,... Hogwarts en ese entonces era muy diferente de lo que es ahora..., eran otros tiempos ... Florence era de Ravenclaw y como digna representante de su casa siempre tenia la palabra perfecta en el momento perfecto y ... yo bueno me enamore de ella perdidamente; – decía esto con un poco de cautela... era difícil hablar de sentimientos cuando el siempre se mostraba tan racional, pero al decirlo esbozaba una sonrisa-  yo en realidad me metí en algunos problemas por estar con ella y... bueno – y mirando a Damián al rostro prosiguió – nosotros queríamos casarnos ... planeábamos hacerlo después de la graduación pero por cosas del destino no pudimos ... ella viajo fuera del país y yo me quede en Inglaterra... años después ella volvió y nos reencontramos...

Severus cambio su rostro de añoranza de tiempos mejores a uno mas turbio y oscuro. Miro de nuevo al chico quien seguía viéndolo atentamente ... ahora tenia que contarle el final de esa historia, sintió un calor frio en su frente que expresaba ese miedo al rechazo y de la reacción del muchacho al saber la verdad. ¿cómo lo tomaría?... no lo sabia... pero aun así prosiguió:

- Recuerdas la marca que hay en mi brazo?

- La marca tenebrosa ...verdad? – dijo el en tono bajo

- Sí ... – expreso con reserva- Damián recuerdas que te dije cuando te diste cuenta de su existencia?

- Que en ocasiones las personas hacían cosas malas que les cambiaban la vida ...

- Bueno, creo que para ti no es ningún secreto que yo fui un mortifago ... pero no asesino como me dijiste la ultima vez... yo nunca mate a nadie ¡nunca!; cuando me hice un hombre tenebroso pensaba que estaba haciéndole un bien a la sociedad, aunque estaba equivocado yo pensaba que estaba haciendo algo correcto...; fue en ese momento que apareció tu madre y cuando se dio cuenta de mis actividades subversivas, me abandono sin pensarlo dos veces ... yo la busque incluso cuando supe que venias en camino; pero la deje en paz en el momento en que me dijo que ...- entonces cambio el tono de sus voz, y como pensándolo mejor  dijo- bueno, tu sabes  tu madre pensó que era mejor que yo no me enterara de que habías nacido vivo y bueno ... yo abandone mi tarea de reconquistarla...

- Y... Severus ¿como murió ella?

Sintió un temblor como una corriente que recorría todo su cuerpo... ¿qué le diría?... fue en ese momento que se le transformo el rostro, miro directamente hacia el agua tratando de que no se le escurrieran las lagrimas... Damián se dio cuenta que al preguntarle eso el había  cambiado su actitud ...

- Damián ... yo ... solo quiero que sepas que yo no sabia, yo – se le cuarteo la voz-  amaba a Florence y no sabia que él la iba a matar ...

- ¿quién? – pregunto de forma inocente

- El señor tenebroso...

- El que-no-debe-ser-nombrado… ?

- Sí – no pudo evitar que de sus ojos salieran unas amargas lagrimas -... el mato a tu madre ... y yo... no supe que hacer ... no lo sabia ... lo juro.

- Sé que la querías.

- ¿cómo que lo sabes?- le cambio el tono de la voz por el asombro.

- Bueno... solo lo sé .... no se como explicarme ... hay muchas cosas... muchos detalles; yo hace poco – y al decir esto hablo con algo de vergüenza – revise tu escritorio y encontré la carta... y, bueno ... sé que te va a sonar raro ... pero yo ya lo sabia ....

Severus quedo paralizado. ¿Qué era lo que estaba oyendo?...  sus oídos parecían no entender el mensaje ... miraba al chico a los ojos y solo podía ver que el muchacho evidentemente decía la verdad. Lo miro con miles de preguntas en su cabeza pero no supo decirle nada... de su boca no salio ni el más mínimo sonido.

- Sev ... escúchame ...,  – el muchacho lo miro al rostro y comprendió que tendría que explicarse; sabia la sorpresa que le causaba esa afirmación y vio el rostro pálido y deseoso de respuestas del que hasta hace poco trataba como hermano – se que esto te va ha sorprender pero la verdad es que yo ya lo sabia, o por lo menos lo sospechaba ... fueron muchas cosas... muchas!... yo no soy estupido sabes! ... – y tras intercambiar una mirada con Severus continuo: - Cuando yo era pequeño me di cuenta que tanto papá como mamá eran ancianos ... yo escuchaba los rumores de los vecinos y de otras personas que no comprendían mi existencia ... todo lo explicaban con magia... todo!... tu sabes que nací con ciertas habilidades y todos decían que yo era producto de magia negra y la gente me tenia miedo ... era muy difícil adaptarme al pueblo, a las personas y sobre todo a mi padre ... tu sabes como me odiaba ... nunca comprendí las razones de mamá al decirme que la razón de mi nacimiento era que ambos deseaban desesperadamente otro hijo cuando en realidad mi padre me trataba tan mal  y me llamaba "bastardo" ..., fue dos días antes de la muerte de ellos que estando en la cocina papá entro furioso y tras ver que yo estaba ahí me saco por el cuello haciéndome daño, yo no pude evitar ponerme a llorar ante al presión que ejercía su mano en mi cuello  y de forma defensiva le di un puntapié y salí a correr ... mientras huía el me grito "_Maldito bastardo... si no fueras hijo de Severus te irías de mi casa ahora mismo ... __¡quien se_ cree___ ese mal nacido!" ... esa frase me llamo mucho la atención... además siempre me decía que lo de "perdedor" y otras cosas lo tenia de "herencia" ... después comprendí el porque lo decía ... fue después de que me trajiste con tigo que  comencé a comprender muchas cosas y empecé a armar ese rompecabezas ... bueno lo de la carta... Severus – dijo avergonzado – yo ya la había  leído ... desde tercer año la encontré en tu repisa y la guarde todo este tiempo, tú pareciste nunca darte cuenta y yo... bueno ... desde ese entonces ..._

- ¿y porque no dijiste nada?

- Y para qué! ... tu estabas haciendo un gran esfuerzo para que las cosas no se supieran y yo tampoco vi necesario decir nada... eso no cambiaria nada entre tu y yo ¿verdad?... además yo siempre me di cuenta que ese tema era sagrado para ti y no quería angustiarte ... fue solo hasta ayer que me di cuenta que "tu ya sabias que yo sabia" ... y no supe que hacer ... y además ...¡últimamente ni siquiera me hablas! Y para serte sincero yo tampoco quiero hablarte ... tú dejaste que me dejaran en ese sitio de locos por un mes y no hiciste nada para impedirlo... y tampoco me dijeron que solo era una suspensión ... pensé que me quedaría en ese sitio de por vida ... – dijo en tono de reproche

- Era eso ó la expulsión Damián ... ¿no lo comprendes?; no quería que arruinaras tu vida como ...

- "yo" – Damián completo la frase  haciendo que Severus lo mirara con algo de extrañeza "definitivamente el muchacho no era ningún tonto".

- Si, como lo  hice "yo" Damián ... – respondió con seguridad el adulto- Sí "yo" no me hubiera metido en problemas tal vez todo hubiera sido diferente – Severus se quedo pensando en medio de la frase... como decirle que talvez hubiera conocido a su madre en persona, vivirían juntos y todos lo conocerían como "su hijo" y no como el hermano menor del profesor de pociones -. Tu no comprendes que "todo lo que hagas tiene un precio" ... pareces pensar que todo es fácil y que puedes conseguir todo infringiendo reglas ...

- ¡Demonios Severus porque le das tanta importancia a las reglas! ... todo el tiempo hablas de ellas, en el colegio, en la casa ..!todo el tiempo!

- Damián ¡porque todos los grandes magos tienen que tener reglas! ¡todos! ... si yo no supiera que no tienes potencialidades no te exigiría que las cumplieras ... las reglas evitan que te vallas por un camino equivocado ... como lo hice yo ... los grandes magos deben cumplir las reglas para no confundir el camino ... sabes... cuando era mas joven había  tres muchachos de Griffindor que odiaba; ellos todo el tiempo irrumpían las reglas ¿y sabes donde están ahora? ... uno esta en la cárcel, el otro vive en la pobreza y el otro "esta muerto"... y yo no quiero esto para ti ... ¡nunca!... tu tienes que ser mejor que yo... que ellos...!TU eres especial!... 

- Severus eso no es cierto ...

- ¡Si es cierto! – dijo con vehemencia – y sabes porqué .. porqué TU eres mi hijo!

Era la primera vez que lo llamaba así... era la primera vez en que le hablaba de esa manera ... en los últimos años ambos habían jugado a engañarse y ahora ese juego se había  descubierto... Padre e hijo se abrazaron a la orilla del lago; parecía que ya las palabras se habían agotado sobre la realidad inminente.


	14. Capitulo 13

**CAPITULO XIII**

**El reencuentro**

Era una mañana ventosa, en el horizonte se veían dos figuras que yacían quietas. El viento jugaba con sus capas y cabellos mientras ellos fijaban sus miradas en un punto especifico del suelo. El muchacho se acerco a la placa de mármol gris y dejo sobre ella una rosa blanca; al pararse miro al adulto quien le esbozó una sonrisa. Estuvieron ahí por unos minutos y luego partieron en dirección contraria. Ambos caminaron en silencio y desaparecieron en medio del fuego de una fogata.

Llegaron a la casa en un rincón de ninguna parte y el joven se dirigió directamente a su cuarto. Severus se quedo pensativo, se sentó en el sofá mirando la tranquilidad del día por la ventana; definitivamente el comprar este terreno había  sido el mejor negocio de su vida... él la disfrutaba cada instante y Damián también. En estos momentos la tranquilidad de la casa era coherente a la que sentía en su interior ... tantos años preocupado por algo que en sí la vida le daría la respuesta.

Hoy era el aniversario numero trece de la muerte de Florence y el aunque estaba mas tranquilo no podía evitar ponerse triste al recordar su ausencia... ella había  sido una parte importante de su vida; estuviera o no muerta siempre fue como una luz que le daba ánimos para seguir adelante... no sabía si ella conocía lo mucho que para él significo... Deseaba mostrarle a su hijo, y decirle en su interior que el estaba bien y que al fin él lo conocía como su padre y por eso lo llevo al cementerio. Paradójicamente a sus pensamientos la relación con Damián seguía igual; ni mejor ni peor... el hecho que se supiera el mal llamado secreto no cambio en nada su forma de vida; bueno en cierta forma los unió mas sentimentalmente, aunque el cariño entre ellos siempre existió... el vinculo de sangre siempre hala los corazones de las personas hacia sí.

Amaba a ese muchacho con todas sus ansias... el definitivamente era lo mejor que el tenia ... lo mejor de sí y de Florence.

Se quedo en el sofá toda la tarde bebiendo algo de vino y escuchando los sonidos de la naturaleza. Al comenzar la noche se puede decir que estaba tan embriagado que tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para subir las escaleras sin caerse y acostarse en la cama. Se quedo dormido inmediatamente.

De un momento a otro abrió los ojos y vio con sorpresa que no estaba solo; había  una mujer al lado de su cama. Se sorprendió por su presencia pero en su cabeza salto una idea _"¡Dios es otro sueño!"; la mujer se acerco y le sonrió..._

- Severus tengo que hablarte...

Severus estaba algo confundido miro a la mujer y pensó con angustia "!Dios otra vez no!" ... recordaba los sueños que siempre terminaban en tragedia. 

- Severus? – pregunto ella 

- Flo ren ce?- dijo en tono confundido, había  algo diferente en esa figura.

- Sí soy yo... – dijo ella  en tono relajado - ¿podrías levantarte? ... necesito hablar con tigo.

Severus la miro con angustia; ella capto el mensaje y le dijo

- por favor no tengas miedo... nada malo va ocurrir... solo acércate... 

El hombre se paro con algo de inseguridad y mirando el rostro de Florence el cual era diferente  al de sus sueños, este era mas brillante y tranquilo; además su tono de voz no era el meloso y consentidor como en el resto de sus sueños... no... era el tono de la Florence cotidiana, seguro, apaciguador y directo. Se puso de pie  y camino unos dos pasos a donde estaba ella; la miro con extrañeza y le dijo:

- Florence... júrame que no eres un sueño..

Ella rió y le dijo en su usual tono de chiste "_Acaso vez que me tiro en tus brazos y te beso apasionadamente  jajaja... no tonto esto no es un sueño.._."; Severus también sonrió; Florence solía llamarlo "tonto" en muchas ocasiones, y mas cuando se burlaba de él , entonces la miro en su usual tónica romántica y comenzó a reparar en cada detalle de su rostro que talvez hubiese olvidado.  Florence también lo miraba con una sonrisa pero sin aparentes intenciones (para desgracia de él) de lanzarse en sus brazos. Fue en ese momento que Severus miro hacia atrás... hacia su cama y encontró con sorpresa y ansiedad que aparentemente él no se había  levantado de la misma... su cuerpo seguía acostado en la cama con la ropa de diario aun puesta (de la borrachera no había  sido capaz de quitársela) y con los ojos cerrados.

Sintió que se le venia el mundo encima, y especuló con algo de temor lo siguiente:  _"_!Sí yo estoy aquí y mi cuerpo esta acá entonces ... yo ... estoy ..."__

- No, Severus... – rió ella como adivinando sus pensamientos – no estas muerto – y siguió riéndose de la expresión de susto de él. Severus se molesto..

- Pero entonces que quieres que piense!... – dijo en su usual tono bajo

- Jajaja no te disgustes con migo Severus... no estas muerto si eso te preocupa, yo sí... pero tu ...definitivamente no lo estas... solo duermes la borrachera... ¡Dios tenias que tomarte dos botellas tu solo! 

- Bueno... – dijo el con algo de vergüenza – eran de buena cosecha ...

- Y no lo dudo... ¡pero dos!

Severus la miro y se dio cuenta que lo estaba regañando como en el pasado... fue en ese momento que sintió una sensación algo desconocida para el... ¿estaría feliz?. Florence con su usual mirada de picardía y burla  le dijo "vamos"....  y el la siguió a través de la pared hacia la habitación contigua.

Damián dormía placidamente; Florence se acerco a la cama y se arrodillo en el borde de la misma y comenzó a contemplar a su hijo; paso su mano por su frente y al hacerlo el niño esbozó una sonrisa de satisfacción ... parecía saber que se trataba de su madre que lo estaba mimando. _"Damy duerme bien mi cielo... te amo_" y al decir esto la hermosa joven le beso en la frente de la forma mas amorosa y tierna. Severus tomo una foto en su corazón... la imagen de su familia ... la imagen de Florence junto a su hijo .. como si nunca hubiera muerto; no pudo evitar que de sus ojos saliera una lagrima.

Ella se levanto sin dejar de mirar a su hijo y lentamente se volteo para ver de nuevo a Severus quien la miraba extasiado y pronuncio _"él es un buen chico Severus ... tiene un buen corazón... como tú"; él hizo una expresión de sorpresa como diciendo __¿yo... con buen corazón? ¡debes estar loca!... sin embargo ella le siguió sonriendo y le dijo otro "vamos";  él se acerco a ella y desaparecieron juntos._

Llegaron a un lugar misterioso... la verdad era un sitio donde no había  nada; ambos caminaban suspendidos en un ambiente claro. Al fondo Severus pudo ver una silla larga como las que hay en los parques. Ella se sentó en ella y el hizo lo mismo... quedando uno al lado del otro. Severus no podía evitar perderse en sus ojos color miel cada vez que la miraba ... y ella simplemente sonreía.

- Severus?

- Sí ... Florence

- Bueno ... yo solamente quería decirte algunas cosas ... antes de irme...

- Irte? A donde?

- Severus ... bueno ¿cómo decirte? ... estos trece años en los cuales he estado muerta mi espíritu no ha querido entrar definitivamente al otro nivel al que tengo derecho ... y la razón principal eres tu y Damián ...

- Yo? – dijo sorprendido ... nunca pensó que ella pensara en el – y Damián?

- Si mi cielo ... – Severus escucho esas dulces palabras como si fueran el mas grande  elogio recibido mientras intercambiaban sonrisas...- Bueno ... – dijo algo triste- tengo que aceptar que mis últimos años no hice las cosas como debía hacerlas ... yo fui injusta con tigo y cometí un error grande con Damián..

- Pero tú hiciste lo que pudiste ... reaccionaste como podías ...

- No Severus ... no hice todo lo que pude y tampoco reaccione bien aunque tu digas lo contrario; te herí... te herí tan fuerte que después de trece años tu no haz podido olvidarlo... y tu vida aunque mejor es algo triste y solitaria... yo no quería que sufrieras tanto – a Severus se le aguaron los ojos-  de verdad que sí.

- Florence yo ... tengo la culpa ... tu no... de verdad..

- Vamos Severus... es cierto que tu te equivocaste pero yo también lo hice. Estaba tan asustada cuando me di cuenta que eras un mortifago que no pensé bien las cosas y por miedo te perdí...

- Pero yo era peligroso ... tu tenias que abandonarme 

- No Severus tu nunca lo fuiste en realidad; yo corte nuestra relación simplemente porque encontré la marca en tu brazo; nunca te escuche nunca deje que me hablaras ... solo Dios sabe lo que sufrí estando sola... mi corazón siempre te amo y nunca, ni siquiera en el ultimo momento de vida dejo de hacerlo. – Severus escuchaba lleno de lagrimas mientras la mujer seguía hablando.- No te imaginas mi sufrimiento cuando me di cuenta que después de esa noche maravillosa había  quedado embarazada de nuestro hijo, de Damián y que tenia que pasar toda la gestación sola, simplemente porque yo lo había  escogido ...

- Pero tu lo estabas protegiendo ...

- Sí, y por protegerlo fue que cometí otros errores. En mi desesperanza y desconsuelo por las amenazas y la falta de alternativas te negué el derecho de ser padre, te mentí con respecto a Damián... siempre recordare el momento en que te dije que estaba muerto y tu reaccionaste con tanta tristeza que parecía que en cualquier momento te ibas a derrumbar... y yo no hice nada; solo me quede sola en la casa arrullando al niño al que creías muerto. No pensé en tus sentimientos, en tu tristeza solo pensé en mi y en mis miedos. Severus ¿podrías perdonarme?

Severus escuchaba algo sorprendido "ella le pedía disculpas". En ese momento Severus con el corazón abierto paso su mano por su mejilla como si tratara de un tesoro. La miro extasiado a sus ojos y solamente le dijo...

- Si Florence te perdono... yo nunca deje de amarte; y aunque en mi corazón hay mucho dolor  siempre te quise, tu también perdóname a mi... yo – e hizo una pausa – me porte mal ...- y con sus ojos mas llorosos aun  continuo diciendo – yo arruine mi vida... la nuestra, si yo no me hubiera metido en malos pasos tu no hubieras tenido que abandonarme, nos hubiéramos casado,  y viviríamos juntos con Damián .... – y después de suspirar dijo – definitivamente yo soy lo peor que te paso en la vida ...

- ¡Eso no es cierto! ... ¡no lo es!, no te imaginas lo feliz que era a tu lado; lo orgullosa que vivía por ser tu novia... pero Severus, lo que paso con tigo también fue mi responsabilidad... nunca debí irme a Norteamérica y dejarte solo... Pero ahora no importa pensar en lo que debimos hacer y no hicimos... de todos modos yo estoy ahora muerta ... sin embargo no podía irme sin curar mis culpas. Sin sanar algunas cosas que te hice a ti a mi hijo...

Fue después de que dejaste de buscarme que comenzó otra pesadilla... una noche unos hombres trataron de apresarme y yo alcance a huir; la resistencia me ayudo y me brindo apoyo ocultándome; y fue en ese momento que cometí la equivocación mas grande con nuestro hijo ... lo deje al cuidado de tus padres, pensando que talvez ellos le brindarían una estabilidad, amor y cariño. No lo volví a ver hasta después de mi muerte cuando en espíritu encontré a mi criatura en un ambiente hostil, con un padre agresivo y una madre ausente ...

- Pero tu no lo sabias... es cierto que yo te había  hablado de ellos pero no tenias conocimiento de muchas cosas ... Florence por favor.. sé que no era tu intención... tu no lo hiciste a propósito; solo querías lo mejor para él,

- Sí, en eso tienes razón Severus... en realidad no lo sabia; pero yo al morir había  dejado a mi hijo que cumpliría unos dos años al lado de ellos ... y al pasar los años yo en espíritu me daba cuenta de su sufrimiento, de su tristeza y por eso no pude irme; tenia que cuidarlo, tenia que asegurarme que estuviera bien; es por eso que el muchacho me conoce.

- ¿te conoce?

- Sí Severus, en los momentos mas difíciles yo estaba con el y lo acompañaba, de pronto no sabia quien era pero aun así siempre estuve con él.

Severus comprendió rápidamente, y recordó que muchas veces el había  nombrado a una "amiga" imaginaria que lo acompañaba, el siempre pensó que era ilusión, un invento por parte del niño... pero no era así...: _la amiga era en realidad Florence_.

- Fue después que murieron tus padres que mi angustia aumento porque no sabia si estaría bien mi hijo; y en ese momento fue que reapareciste en su vida. Sentí un dolor inmenso al ver que tu te hacías cargo de él; sentí ese miedo que me embargaba al pensar que tu no serias un buen padre, mas sin embargo me di cuenta que tu te encargaste del chico con tanta dedicación y cariño que mis miedos se fueron desvaneciendo.... pero aun no podía irme ... había  algo que me mantenía junto a ambos.. y ese algo desapareció en el momento en que ustedes fueron capaces de hablar a cerca de su relación... ya no existe el secreto que los unía... ya no existe ese secreto que yo cree... y ahora me puedo ir tranquila con la seguridad de que todo saldrá bien.

Severus escuchaba con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas... él no quería que se fuera y la miraba con los ojos perdidos... Aun habían cosas que el quería decirle...

- Florence ... yo... te juro que yo no sabia que él te iba a matar ... ¡no lo sabia!... yo te amaba ... te amo tanto...

- Amor ... – dijo ella con voz cuarteada- eso yo lo se ... siempre supe que tu no estabas implicado en eso, además los días siguientes, en mi sepelio... te vi llorando en mi tumba con el gran dolor que te embargaba, si hubiera podido en ese momento se hubiera abrazado y calmado... pero no podía. Severus  tu no eres malo tienes un  gran corazón

- Eso no es cierto!

- Sí es cierto... es cierto!!!, y yo lo sé porque te conozco... y sabes porque tienes ese gran corazón del que me enamore siendo aun una niña... porque eres un hombre con buenos sentimientos tras la máscara de hombre malo... y para mi lo importante es lo que escondes detrás del antifaz. Muchas personas solo se quedan con lo que ven de ti pero otras como Damián, Dumbledore y yo vemos el hombre maravilloso detrás de la máscara ... ojala que encuentres una mujer que sepa ver ese lado extraordinario en ti.

- No Florence! Nunca habrá otra... solo tu...

- Severus- dijo en tono amoroso y firme- tendrás que darle una oportunidad a tu corazón... mira .... aunque lo desees con todas tus ansias nunca podré estar de nuevo a tu lado... no en vida... ¡tu tienes que darte la oportunidad de ser feliz!; se que de pronto ahora es un poco precipitado pero espero que si tienes la oportunidad con otra mujer no la desperdicies; tu tienes también derecho a que te amen ... y de amar...

- Florence ¿cómo me dices eso?

- Severus... no me gustaría que pasaras toda tu vida como lo haz hecho; pensando cada día en mi... me halaga que me ames tanto pero tienes que darle cabida en tu corazón a otra persona y te aseguro que esta llegara....

Severus no dijo nada; solamente con los ojos llenos de lagrimas la abrazo y le dijo "te amo"; ella a su voz permitió que la besara largamente y que la amara lentamente en el suelo claro. Severus no podía dejar de sentirla por ultima vez; los besos y caricias los estremecían en el infinito y ratificaron que el amor es mas fuerte que la muerte... Ese momento tan intimo y especial termino también con un beso y una promesa eterna.

Severus despertó al otro día con una sonrisa en el rostro y con el alma tranquila.


	15. Epilogo

**_EPILOGO_**

_Fragmento de Diario.  Noviembre 14 año de la Serpiente_

Es sorprendente como la vida transcurre tan rápidamente para un mago. Hace dos semanas encontré este, mi viejo diario escondido en una caja y me dispuse a leerlo todo de nuevo. Y hoy he terminado de leerlo. Recuerdo que este diario lo comencé el ultimo día de la escuela primaria y lo termine el día en que me gradué con honores en Hogwarts, después de ese día deje de escribir en él; pero ahora que he comenzado a recordar un poco la historia me siento con la obligación de escribir una ultima pagina.

Han pasado veinte años desde mi graduación y la vida ha cambiado un poco para todos. Al leer las paginas infinitas de este mi diario caigo en cuenta de muchas detalles curiosos a cerca de mi historia. Recuerdo con mucho placer los momentos de juego y de broma con mis aún amigos George Chapman y Lionel Galbraith  con los cuales aun me reúno en ocasiones hablar de los tiempos de estudio; recuerdo como los demás chicos se desesperaban con las estupideces que solíamos hacer para llamar la atención; como tuvimos nuestras primeras experiencias amorosas, los partidos de quitdich que usualmente ganábamos, las obras de teatro que inventábamos, las clases interminables con McGonogall y otros detalles.

Quien se imaginaria que ellos con unos años mas y con un poco menos de cabello han logrado hacer sus sueños. Hoy los comparo y me rió de lo que cada uno se ha convertido. George por su parte es dueño de la Compañía Mágica de Artes Escénicas y organiza muchas obras de teatro mágico no solo en Inglaterra, sino en Europa, Asia, África y América; hoy es un hombre de familia con tres hijas mujeres a las cuales también (aunque aun son jóvenes) les inculca el amor por el teatro. Actualmente es reconocido por su habilidad artística... quien creería que antes nos llamaban "payasos" por nuestras improvisadas obras.

Por otra parte Lionel maneja la empresa familiar Galbraith. Ha sido el único de los hijos que ha podido sacar a la compañía adelante después de una baja económica en la cual la empresa casi queda en bancarrota. Muchas veces he pensado que la familia  Galbraith; amantes de la casa Griffindor, necesitaban de un Slytherin para sobrevivir... y en realidad eso fue lo que paso... Lionel con su inteligencia y ambición supo en los momentos de crisis sacar la empresa adelante arriesgando muchos elementos. Además de empresario Lio se caso hace poco con una muchacha norteamericana y están esperando su primer hijo.

Tanto Lio como George tuvieron que luchar mucho para conseguir su status actual... y lo mejor es que siempre hemos estado juntos... 

Recuerdo también a mi cuervo Vender quien vivió con migo hasta la edad de 26 años... creo que uno de sus poderes mágicos era su larga vida... el me acompaño durante toda mi infancia, adolescencia y edad adulta ...y cuando su anciano cuerpo no pudo mas simplemente se dejo morir en el suelo de su jaula. Me gusta pensar que se encuentra en el cielo de los cuervos, volando y disfrutando de su vida.... Sin embargo ahora tengo a su antecesor "Vender segundo" quien al igual del primero es muy inteligente y amigable.

Es divertido pensar un poco en el pasado y compararlo con el presente ... quien diría que con todo lo que sufrí en clase de McGonogall hoy en día mi mayor habilidad estaría en esa área. Después de un tiempo hable con ella y me confeso que siempre supo que yo tenia la habilidad del polimorfismo pero que no me había  estimulado esa área por miedo al uso de ese poder... no se imaginaria que después de ganarme la beca en la Escuela de Artes Mágicas Superiores de  Escocia aprendería a sacarle provecho al mismo y a utilizarlo en mi trabajo para el bienestar internacional. La aun mas anciana McGonogall sigue enseñando en Hogwarts con mucha pericia.

Yo por mi parte después de completar con éxito mis estudios mágicos superiores de los que pocos magos se hacen acreedores; fui contactado y reclutado por el DIDM (Departamento Internacional de Defensa Mágica); en el cual trabaje y perfeccione mis habilidades  mágicas y de defensa. Pase por los niveles de recluta, espía, teniente y coordinador de brigada. Actualmente soy Jefe General de Inteligencia donde coordino las acciones de inteligencia contra los terroristas y vándalos mágicos internacionales. En mi trabajo he tenido la oportunidad de viajar por todo el mundo y conocer las diferentes técnicas mágicas y magos de todo el planeta; es un trabajo agradable pero peligroso... 

Bueno definitivamente la vida transcurre y cambia y al leer mi diario me he dado cuenta de esto. Severus después de mi viaje a Escocia quedo solo en casa con Mandí quien tuvo otro pequeño bebe elfo (para desdicha de Severus quien creía que la elfina había  dejado de frecuentar al elfo de la casa Rostiert). Recuerdo con algo de nostalgia su alegría al enterarse de mi beca en Escocia y también su tristeza al despedirme en la estación de trasladores. En mi cabeza aun esta viva la imagen cuando de forma cariñosa se despidió con un abrazo y me dijo "cuídate"; creo que ambos estábamos tan tristes que no pudimos evitar que rodara una lagrima por la mejilla. Yo estaba destrozado al pensar que tenia que comenzar una nueva vida lejos de él; ambos nos habíamos acostumbrado el uno al otro, mas sin embargo el nunca impidió que me fuera, para el era un honor que su hijo viajara a estudiar a la escuela mas exclusiva de  magia superior ... era una oportunidad que yo no podía desperdiciar, y mas después del sexto año cuando por cosas de la vida fui elegido como el guerrero de Slytherin... cosa que a él le complació inmensamente.

Las pocas personas que conoces nuestra real relación se preguntan el porque nunca hicimos publico el hecho de que él en realidad era mi padre. La verdad no puedo responder bien a esa pregunta... la cuestión es que ambos nos conformamos con saberlo mutuamente. No es que nos de pena confesar la verdad, porque no es así, solo que ya estábamos acostumbrados a que nos miraran como hermanos, aunque en todo el sentido de la palabra nuestra relación era de padre- hijo... La verdad pocas veces lo he llamado papá o padre; lo que pasa es que en mi cabeza asocio a mi padre con Augustus Snape y Severus va mas allá de esa palabra ... el es como un amigo para mi, que a veces regaña y se pone de mal humor ... él es mas que un padre..

Miro el pasado y mi doy cuenta como la vida nos ha cambiado a ambos; Severus después de mi partida continuo enseñando en Hogwarts y soportando las insensateces    de sus alumnos... recuerdo que me escribía algo disgustado por la actitud de un tal Potter en el colegio; ese chico si que lo hizo meter en problemas y el definitivamente vivía al borde de querer expulsarlo... en ese tiempo estaba mas malhumorado que de costumbre... decía que él solo rompía reglas!.. y recordé lo que una vez me dijo sobre ellas... el me dijo que las reglas eran necesarias para los grandes magos... y creo que el tal Potter debía de tener potencial para que se las exigiera... 

¡Dios después de un tiempo las cosas empeoraron y regreso la época de terror!... Severus vivió esa época con mucha angustia... durante ese tiempo temí que muriera pues arriesgo muchas veces su vida... fue horrible pensar que estaba luchando de nuevo contra el asesino de mi madre... pero afortunadamente todo se calmo y la llamada "nueva época tenebrosa" duro pocos años en los cuales murieron muchas valiosas personas y fueron capturados algunos de los mortifagos.

Hoy en día Severus vive al lado de una persona que lo ama mucho; es impresionante como las mujeres nos cambian la vida y a el definitivamente lo cambio. Ella es una mujer inteligente, hermosa y recursiva que sabré manejarlo perfectamente; siempre creí que no le caía muy bien pero no me importa, lo importante es él sea feliz a su lado. Junto a ella pudo vivir algo que nunca tuvo con migo;  pudo experimentar el periodo inicial de la crianza y de ser padre, y ahora cuida a sus hijos con la dedicación que yo le conozco... se ve tan radiante con su familia.

Jean Ann, mi esposa y yo vamos con frecuencia a visitarlos; Severus juega  con mis hijos como lo hizo con los propios y en especial con Florence, mi hija menor la cual es la viva estampa de su abuela; tiene un parecido increíble y Severus se deja mangonear por la pequeña de solo cinco años como si fuera ella una reina... eso ha causado algo de envidias con sus otros hijos pero es algo que creo que el no puede evitar.

En ocasiones todavía nos reunimos a pescar... es como un momento intimo entre ambos, el me lo enseño y yo también se lo he enseñado a mis hijos.... nos sentamos en silencio en algún lago y hablamos de muchas cosas... Muchas veces recuerdo nuestros primeros años de convivencia en la casa y en Hogwarts y me doy cuenta que nuestra vida ha evolucionado... yo tuve experiencias cuando niño que no muchos tienen y gracias a él puede guiar mi habilidad hacia cosas mas positivas.

Sí solamente el profesor Dumbledore que en paz descanse pudiera ver todo lo que la vida nos ha regalado creo que estaría feliz. El debe estar en el mejor lado del cielo...haciendo lo que mas le gusta, comer y hablar de cosas graciosas... cuanto me gustaría oír sus palabras sabias de nuevo... sin embargo de el siempre quedaron sus ilustradas palabras y la filosofía tan profunda que dejo en todas las personas que influyo a lo largo de su vida.

Siempre recordare lo que me dijo en relación con el significado de mi nombre... que el ser domador no solo implicaba dominar los animales sino también otros aspectos de la existencia y en cierta forma tiene razón; porque al fin y al cabo la vida es como un circulo, como una serpiente que se muerde la cola... todo evento pasado vuelve a nosotros de forma distinta para que nosotros podamos afrontarlo y superarlo mejor; no hay nada que hagamos que no se nos devuelva.

Por eso he querido terminar con este escrito la ultima pagina de mi diario para que aquellos que un día lo lean sepan apreciar la vida y re-significar las consecuencias de sus actos. 

El poder más grande no es aquel que utilizas con tu varita, sino el que puedes utilizar en tu vida para cambiarla.

_Fin._


End file.
